The Student
by LondonGoth
Summary: The moment he sees her, he will stop at nothing to have her. Bella Swan is about to learn more from her Teacher than she ever thought possible. Get ready because Forks High is about to get bloody.  Rated 'M' for sexual content, language & horror
1. Chapter 1

**The Student**

* * *

><p>There she sat front row, center. Her long pale legs crossed at the knee, her tiny high heeled Mary Jane's tempting me. The fucking shoes throwing images of those legs wrapped around my waist as I thrust into her heat. Even her socks were sexy: The palest light pink with a tiny lace cuff around the ankle. Her beautiful dark hair with the curls tumbling down her back, swaying to her round hips as she walked. I knew her hair smelled like fresh strawberries and cream in a summer heat. An intoxicating scent that had my mouth watering before she even entered the room. Bella Swan's hair was so shiny, so soft looking that it left a man feeling as if he would die if he didn't get a chance touch it, run his fingers through it. At the very least wrap it around his wrist as he took her hard from behind while her small pert ass was in the air as he filled it with his hard cock. She would beg and cry for more and I would take her as hard as I dared..<p>

Shit, shit, shit! I couldn't be having these thoughts again. They were wrong and highly inappropriate. Why was it inappropriate you ask? Because Isabella Marie Swan was a student at Forks High School. The high school I taught at. Allow me to introduce myself: I am Edward Masen. Biology teacher here at Forks High. And Bella is my new student. Ms. Swan will be the ruin of me. And a dark part of me welcomes it. A part of me, perhaps the masochistic bastard in me, hungers for it. He hungers for her. Since she has arrived in this fucked up little town my whole peaceful world has been shot to hell. The life I have slowly carved out for myself here is now being threatened by this one small nobody that I can't seem to forget about. I hate her almost as much as I want her, as much as I need her. Damn her to hell. I will do it if given half a chance- I'll damn her to hell so fast if I get my claws into her supple flesh. Flesh that I crave to lick, bite, taste. If the beast within gets set free.. Bella Swan will regret the day she moved here to Forks Washington. She will learn that pleasure and pain can be one and the same. That I am the master of both and she is mine for the taking. Question is: Will the beast I am inside let her live long enough to regret it?

Did I happen to mention that I'm a seven hundred year old vampire who has a trail of victims from one end of the globe to other?

Welcome to Forks High, kiddies. Sit the fuck down, listen and pray you survive: Class is now in session!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know the whole teacher-forbidden fruit thing has been WAY over played, but this one will be different. So I'm putting this little teaser out(that's why this is so short: its a teaser). I don't know when I will have time to update on this as I am still working on a few stories, (both in my head and on paper) But this fic will be told. I don't think it will be many chapters- not sure as of yet. I know one thing - it will be all kinds of naughty ;) Join me? Let's see who can get an A in this class..  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight. I do not own any songs, places or people in this story. But I do own this work of fiction known as The Student **

**Song for chapter "Forsaken" Korn  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Student<strong>

_**:Seattle Washington:**_

A Friday night in down town Seattle. The music in the trendy little club pumped out a bass so deep it would have your heartbeat thrown off in no time. The smell of lust, alcohol and lies permeated the air. Bodies moved to the beat of the latest shitty pop song, and I was right in the middle of it hunting. Moving through the masses of swaying souls who instinctively parted ways to allow me through. They didn't know why they did this, just that something about me gave off the vibe that if you got in the way of what I wanted, you would be fucked. And not in a good way. I'll admit this wasn't my favorite part of the hunt- Trying to find the one companion that would share my bed and also become my evening meal. But as I had learned in my seven hundred years walking this earth, rarely did life make things easy. Most of the time you had to do what you didn't want to in order to obtain what you needed. I had to remind myself yet again as another little slut pawed at me like a kitten after milk, that killing in plain sight was against the rules. Vampires had been living, somewhat peacefully, among humans for the better part of three thousand years. We had learned to do so by co-existing with them. We took what we needed to survive and nothing more. But you always had those vampires that tried to carve out a name for themselves. Those fuckers who wanted to be revered like a Brad Pitt in a Interview with the Vampire kind of way. I blame Hollywood for that shit. Romanticizing fools who wouldn't know what a vampire was if it bit them on their asses. But, I will admit, I was thankful to them. Especially at the moment my eyes locked with my prey for the night. A small blond with big breasts and no doubt small brains. See, if those movies hadn't made such pussies out of vamps then girls like this one, little bitches in heat, wouldn't be so easy to tag 'n bag. But throw on a dark leather trench, run your fingers through your hair as if you had been fucking all night long, smirk at them, and the little lambs come running. Didn't hurt that these types of clubs had theme nights. And this night just happened to be Vampires. I could even let my real eye color and fangs free without worry or stress, leaving me free to woo my new friend. And it was important to woo, to make them feel happy, carefree and sexy. What can I say? I like Happy meals.

**~X~**

"You're like, soo hot. My friends are never going to believe me when I tell them I hooked up with someone this hot." The blond giggled, running her fake nails down my chest. I think she said her name was Trina, Trisha.. I didn't care about her name, just her blood type. I palmed her tits, moving up to her throat. She was a bit small for my tastes, but still eatable.

"Don't worry, lamb. It doesn't matter if they believe you or not." I said while kissing the pulse point at her thin neck. Her blood was flowing so fast and rich just beneath the surface. One little snag of the edge of my fang and it would flow freely.

"Wha- What? Why not?" She panted for breath as she tried to ride my thigh between her legs. Like I said, always in heat with these bitches.

I pulled back to look her in the face. She wasn't doing it for me. So I wouldn't be fucking her. Just a quick to-go meal for me tonight. "Because pet, you won't survive long enough to tell them." And with that I snapped her neck. As her blood rushed past my lips, coated my tongue and filled me with warmth, I realized I was bored. Tired of the same old things every night. The same old hunts. My life was becoming predictable. And a bored vampire was a very dangerous thing. We got sloppy then, we had a tendency to go a little mental. Next thing you knew, half a state had been wiped out. That was always a pain in the ass to clean up. I needed a challenge. But I sure as hell wouldn't be finding it at my 9-5

I snorted at the thought causing blood to run down my chin. I was a biology teacher for a little backwater town called Forks. The cover was working well though. But after being alive- I use that term loosely- for seven centuries a man becomes disenchanted with it all. I could feel the beast inside raging, clawing at the idea of causing some hell. Sometimes playing human sucked ass. I had always felt that playing the role of boring vanilla Human Edward Masen was, quite frankly, beneath me. Ah, the things we do to survive. To fit in.

After I disposed of the body, I moved through the streets just thinking about life and death. Most vampires are fascinated by death. Perhaps it is because we never really get to experience it. We are masters at delivering it, we hover on the edge of it at all times, but we never truly know what it's like. Looking into your victims' eyes can show you a glimpse of it. But for a curious vampire it would never be enough. And it's not like you can ask a victim after you've drained them of all their blood what the other side of death is like. I turned and went though the dark empty park. The wind was blowing cool and crisp. Fall was coming on fast. A full moon lit the ground making the dew sparkle like diamonds. I could sense a change coming, smell it on the air. Was that the reason for my restlessness? I decided I would wait a bit longer before I made any drastic life changes. I had a good thing going right now. The simple people of Forks had welcomed me into their fold. I was hidden as well within their community as I was under the thick gray clouds that always seemed to hover over the sleepy little town. I was a wolf living among sheep. I did feel a sense of thankfulness to them- perhaps that is why I don't feed in town; My way of saying thanks for the welcome- I won't rip your little throats out while you sleep cozy in your warm beds. I entered the thick forest at the edge of the park, breathing deeply as the smells of wildlife caused my nose to burn. And to think some fuckers live off the blood of animals! Yes, I would wait and see what life threw my way. After all, waiting is something a vampire does so very well.

**~X~**

**:Saturday Afternoon. Flight 713 From Phoenix Sky Harbor To Sea-Tac Airport:**

**Bpov  
><strong>

I looked out the window wondering what the hell I had gotten myself into. I couldn't even see ground, mountains or trees for the thick clouds that covered everything. No pockets of green or even brown here. Just gray. I knew Charlie would be down there somewhere as the plane lowered, getting ready to land. Not for the first time I was second guessing my choice to spend my remaining school years with my father. Forks Washington had always been a mystery to me. The unasked question. Like why would someone want to live in the rainiest place on earth? Maybe the lack of sun makes a person so weak that once they arrive in Forks, realize its totally messed up, they don't have the energy to leave again. Who knows. But I knew I'd find out soon. Because I was now living here. God, did they even have a Target or TJ Max? The thoughts of no Starbucks almost had me in tears. I wanted to turn back. But the thoughts of leaving my dad standing there by his police car, his face in a frown as his only daughter hung on for dear life to the plane doors begging to be taken back, that just made me feel like shit. Last thoughts as we skidded down the runway and came to a stop: I'm so fucked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story will be in Epov. I may add Bella's here and there, but mostly I'm feeling Edward on this one. I know this was another short one, bear with me. They will get longer as we go. Thanks for the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>~*~ The Student ~*~<strong>

"Good Morning Mr. Masen"

The nasally tones of Jessica Stanley oozed out. Too fucking early. I push past my natural reaction to kill her, and try smiling back at her instead. The myth about vampires wanting to sleep all day as they roam the earth throughout the dark hours of night searching for poor hopeless souls to feed on.. is true. We're generally not morning people. Even after being the biology teacher here at Forks High for the last few years, I still can't seem to get my complete craving to kill all of my fellow teachers, and half the student body every morning I walk through the double doors under control. Maybe one day I will. Or perhaps I'll just take them all out at once. Gorge myself on them, paint the walls, the lockers with their blood- either option works for me.

"Ms. Stanley." I acknowledge her. She continues to stare at me like I'm a piece of meat. The observation amuses me because it's Jessica who could easily be slaughtered like the cow she is. "Is there something I can help you with?" Like draining you of all your blood.

"Oh. Um, well, yeah! Like, I forgot I have a dental appointment today. In like, thirty minutes, actually."

Moo is all I hear. God her voice is like nails on a chalkboard. Maybe if I knock all the teeth out of her head, she won't be bugging me about her dental problems. She won't have any!

"And so you need to leave." How I wish it was forever.

She nods her head so fast it causes her bubble gum scent to reach me. I hold back my gag reflex and hand her the paper she needs to get the fuck out of my sight. I'm the damn biology teacher, not the principle. Killing here in town, rather than the surrounding areas, is looking like a better idea every day I spend with these fools.

As I set up the projector we will be using all week to show the stages of cellular division that I'll be testing the little bastards on, I hear two of the town gossips talking.

"Yeah. Her name is Isabella. She's Chief Swan's kid. She's moving here from like the desert of something. I heard she got kicked out of her old school."

"Now way!" Gossip girl number two says in her best Kardashian voice.

"Totally! I wouldn't lie to you." Says liar number one.

"But for what? Like, what did she do?"

"Slept with the football coach. My cousin is best friends with someone who goes to school with her. Said that Isabella got caught giving the coach a bj."

I pause as she says this. Normally I brush off the rumors, gossips, and total bullshit that spouts from the mouths of babes, but for some reason hearing about this Isabella banging the douche sets my fangs on edge. Clearly I'm losing my mind. It wouldn't be the first time though.

"Well, I exhibit no surprise. My mom went to school with Isabella's mom, and she said that Renee, that's her mom," I roll my eyes. "Was a complete and total slut. That's how she got with Chief Swan. By getting knocked up her senior year. Bet that was a nice prom picture." The girls share an annoying giggle.

"Soooo like this Isabella chick is a slut?"

Piping in was Forks High's very own meat head. Mike Newton has an IQ of two- Damn shame it takes three to grunt. At this point I'm ready to rip heads first and make excuses to parents later.

"Mike, don't even think about it. She's probably got like, Sds."

"What?" Number two asks. I pause from what I'm doing to listen more. I want to know what the hell she's talking about, too.

"You know, sexual disease."

"Uh, Jess, I think you mean an STD." The human steroid says. I'm fucking shocked he even knew that much. I force myself to turn and address them all.

"Alright everyone, please take your seats. Class is about to begin." Let's hope I can finish out the day without killing one of you mindless little cum suckers. But as I go through the lesson plan, I can't help but be curious about this student- Isabella Swan. It seems her reputation has proceeded her. Never a good thing in a small town like Forks. My assessment of the girl's situation: Isabella is fucked.

**~X~**

**Later that evening..**

"Please, don't. Stop!"

Ugh! It's the same damn thing every time. They beg, cry, whine. As of late the hunting has been a pain in my ass. How the hell can I enjoy my meal if said meal is looking at me? Could you eat your burger if it started talking to you? See my predicament? I suck on her wrist harder thinking it will weaken her enough to at least quite her down.

"Owwe!"

Clearly I was wrong. I hear myself growl as I pull back from her skin, my fangs slipping out. A light sheen has popped up on her face and neck. The girl is pale- paler than me and that's saying a lot. I look into her eyes, feeling what she feels, seeing what she sees- damn, I'm one hot motherfucker!

"Do you want the pain to end?" I ask her in my best crooning voice.

"Yes! Please." Normally I would have had my victim so hot, so wet for me that she would let me do anything to her as long as I kept fucking her, kept sucking her blood deeper into my mouth. I was being lazy tonight. And look where that has gotten me. I mentally chastise myself.

I take one more long pull, this time at her neck, my fangs sinking into the bite mark I had made earlier. Her blood is full and rich in my mouth. I drink, suck, lick. And then I snap her neck like a twig. As I watch her slide down the wall behind her and fall to my feet, I frown. That's the second time this week I've used the old snap, crackle, pop on a vic. I'm losing my creative touch. I promise myself next time I kill someone to at least make a big show of it. Maybe set the body on fire, or rip their head off- I haven't beheaded anyone in years!

As I reach my home that night, I feel the restlessness coming up again. I feel the animalistic hunger clawing at my insides. I head for the Subzero, pour myself a glass of O neg, taking a sip, I sigh "1999- Damn good year." I head for my piano. One of the reasons I love the home I have built here in this tiny town is the land that came with the house. There is no one around for miles. The privacy to enjoy my hobbies: Piano, painting, restoring old cars and of course my hunting. The hunting being more of a necessity than a hobby, but I'm all about getting my kicks where I can. As the soft tones of Debussy's Clair de lune turn into my own melody, it takes on that of a bitter sweet love. One that breathes in fire and lust, ice and love. And for some reason I think of Isabella Swan. What will she be like, how will she handle the pit of scum she is about to walk into? She will most likely be just like every other little mindless sheep I've ever encountered. Just another face in a sea of nothingness. But watching her tread through the mine fields of gossip and bullshit should provide at least some entertainment. I do so love to be entertained. Yes, I decide as my sad song comes to a close on a low note that hangs in the air like a lover holding their breath waiting for love's touch, I think I will most enjoy watching the new girl get eaten alive.

**Forks High School **

_**Home of the Spartans**_

**Bpov**

I think I'm going to throw up. Yep, there it is in the back of my throat. I pull into the small lot in front of the school- if the building can be called a school- and try not to cry. I'm not a snob, not at all. But Forks is not what I expected at all. I hadn't been here since I was a baby. I remembered the town being … bigger. I guess everything seems that way to a four year old. Now, I've been in town a grand total of 48 hours and I'm already bored to tears. Oh, and apparently puke. There isn't one nice car in the bunch. That does sound really bitchy of me, but I can't help but wonder what awaits me inside if the outside looks this shitty. Oh, wait there is the first nice car I've seen in this place- A dark blue BMW X6. I know this because it happens to be the car I want most. I wonder how a teacher here at Mayberry high can afford such a ride. I really need to tone down my inner bitch. Last thing I need here is to piss people off on my first day. My day hadn't started off well. Hurting Charlie's feelings was the last thing I wanted to do, but catching a ride to school in his police car was a no-go. Thankfully with a lot of pouting, and a promise to cook steaks for dinner, he allowed me to drive his "everyday car" Yeah, here I am rolling in style in daddy's Ford pickup truck. The thing has a smell, a sound and I'm not sure what the brown stuff on the ceiling is. Get ready Forks, Bella Swan has arrived. I roll my eyes as the truck backfires..

**Epov**

The students that I pass in the lot jump as if a gun has gone off. I turn to see Chief Swan's old truck pull into the last parking space in the back lot near the trail that leads to the woods. Ah, this must be Isabella. I try to see her face through the mist of rain that falls from the sky like clockwork, and as her head is down looking for something in her bag I manage to see nothing. Not having the fucking patience to wait it out just to see if she got her looks from her old man, I shiver at the thought - poor Chief. The man's great at his job, but he's one homely son of a bitch. I Push open the double doors, and I'm hit with the stench of old milk, mold, sweat and complete failure. Children, I've found, stink. Their pathetic lives reek of fear, confusion, and self-loathing. The teachers are no better. You've heard the expression: Those who can, do; Those who can't, teach? It's one hundred percent true. There's enough odor from the plain, never anything special- adults in this place to choke on. It's enough to make a vamp want to stake his own ass.

As I move down the hallway to my class room, I hear the male moans. I pause, thinking it's no wonder Jessica Stanley's name is on every boy's bathroom from here to Seattle. The girl is a slut just like her mother. She's seen more visitors than a truck stop. I bang on the door. Hard. Then listen to the scrap of heels, the cursing and the zipping of jeans before I go on my happy little way. If I can't fuck in the middle of school on a Monday, then neither can those little shits.

As I'm almost to my door, I catch a scent. It's a scent that is barely detectable. As if there were walls, glass and other things between me and this scent. I all of a sudden am hit with this unreasonable desire to kill anyone who dares to catch this mouth watering scent as I have. Before I can stop it, a growl is building in my chest and leaving my lips. I turn to make sure I'm alone before rushing into my class room. What the fuck was what? My hands are fisted, blood and adrenaline are pumping through my veins as if I were on the hunt. I feel my fangs ease down from the top of my gums, and my mouth fills with venom.

"What the fuck?" I ask the empty room. Damn, this is the last thing I need to be feeling, in the very last place I need to be feeling it! All I fucking know is I better get a grip on my ass before the students start filing into this room. That'd be one hell of a welcome for the new student. Welcome to Forks, Isabella. Be prepared to be eaten..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter took me a few days. My net has been down. So they didn't meet yet. But they will soon! Any guesses on how that little meeting is gonna go? I'll give you a clue- when the shit hit's the fan, it's going to hit fast & hard. ;) Thanks for R&R! Have a wickedly wonderful Halloween!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just playing **

**Song: "Cage the Beast" Adelitas Way**

**A/N: Hi guys! So I thought now that we're about to get into the heart of the story, I should give out a few warnings: Edward in this story will ****not ****be like book Edward. I'm going to be pushing that 'M' rating a lot. Edward is going to do & say things that might have you wanting to smack him. That's just how he is. If you want out, now's the time. Lol I also wanted to say a huge THANK YOU for all the reviews. I didn't have time to pm everyone back, I feel awful about that. But I hope you like this chapter. Okay, enough about me. Bring on, as many of you call him, 'Darkward'**

* * *

><p><strong>~*The Student*~<strong>

It took most of the day, and a little off-campus lunch of a pizza delivery boy, to tone down my raging need for .. what I didn't know. I felt odd and unsure. And didn't that just put a kink in my chain. I knew once my Junior class started to file in that I would need to be on top of my shit. As always the nerds of the school arrived first for class as wet as ever for the learning to begin: Angela Weber, Eric Yorkie, and Ben Cheney. What a threesome they would make. It'd be like watching Star Trek porn. Next up was Mike-shit-for-brains Newton and his slut puppy Jessica Stanley trailing behind smelling of sex and smokes. And the rest of the class flowed in. Just as I was about to hit the lights for the projector, the door to my class room flung open and a body fell in with a scent following. _The _scent. It hit me like a battering ram. A voice, small and soft, reached my ears causing me to freeze to the spot. It also caused my cock to swell, my tongue to coat in venom. My whole body was on high alert.

"So sorry I'm late. I got lost."

I hear Jessica Stanley's snide remark, Mike Newton's low whistle. Both for some reason had me wanting to rip their throats out. I turned to look into the eyes of my own living, breathing hell. I looked down into the darkest, richest brown eyes that the world has ever known - I felt like I was being ripped apart and made whole all at the same fucking time. You can image the bad mood this put me in to all of a sudden be waxing bloody poetic about some bitch's eyes. Brown eyes. The most common fucking color out there. The color of dirt, and shit! I wanted her. The beast inside me raged at the thoughts of not having her. If I swept through the room fast enough, snapping necks, ripping open throats, tearing hearts from chests, I could get to her before she had time to run or scream. I knew I could. I could take her to my home.. I felt myself smile as I thought about the playroom there. I could keep her chained up, letting her live for as long as I dare as I use her body for my own pleasures. But then deep inside there was a discomfort with that thought. As if hurting her was what I needed, but not what I wanted. I felt my body react to her scent, her sound. God, her blood pumping to the sound of that heartbeat was going to kill me. I would use that sound to time the thrusts of my cock into her tight heat. I had to have her _now_. Nothing else on this cursed earth mattered. Let them find me. Let the towns people go all Van Helsing on my pale undead ass. I didn't care. Seven centuries I had lived -or not lived as it were. Seven. Without her. Seven hundred years and now, in the twenty-first century when I had found nothing to hold me to this vile planet, I find my reason: To taste her. To feel her move under me. I will have her blood on my lips as I pound into her every way a person can be taken. Her wetness will coat both my cock and my lips. Hell, I'll bathe in her blood and arousal. Her tears of pain and pleasure will mix with her sweat as I screw her all night and day. She'll be lucky if I let her rest.

I then realized I hadn't said anything to her. The small girl backed up as if she were going to leave. I could smell her fear and uncertainty. But I could also catch the slightest hint of attraction. It made for a heady scent on the air. No, little love. Too late to turn back now. This sweet thing had signed her own death warrant. There would be no turning back. Not for either of us.

"Are you okay?"

She was asking me something. All I could think about was how amazing her lips will look wrapped around my dick as I fuck her perfect little rosebud mouth.

"I will be." I could hear the blood lust in my voice. I had to keep a hand over my mouth because thanks to my little student here my fucking fangs where out and ready to do some damage. I couldn't wait to do some damage. To her.

"Excuse me?" She looked around the class as if they could help her. No one would save you, keep you from me. Not now that your hot little ass is on my radar.

"Please take a seat Ms. Swan." I kept it short and sweet. Or not so sweet since I ended up kind of growling it at her.

I watch as she turns away- giving me the best view of an ass you could eat off of. I was tempted to throw a student on that ass and feed just to test the theory. I had to force myself to let her go. To let my prey walk away from me was like dying. Apparently I'm also getting fucking melodramatic as well as poetic. God, I needed to kill something. To make matters worse when my back was to the class, I felt her come close once more. I barely had time to control the low warning growl in my chest before I turned to see her standing there all tempting and doable. God, she smelled so damn good. A cross between something that made me hard and something that also made me hungry. Like a fucking Big Mac wearing lingerie. How that made sense in my brain, I'll never know. I was being rendered stupid by my little lamb.

"I need you to sign this," She holds out a white sheet of paper with the names of other teachers who have signed it. I wanted them dead simply because they had been close to her. As close as I am now. Irrational, I know, but true. I look down at the paper she's holding, I noticed how damn tiny her hand is. I don't want to get anywhere near that hand. If my skin and her skin touch, it will lead to fucking. I just know it. And I can't fuck this girl right now because of all the little tools that are watching and listening. She stares at me, I stare down at her. Bloody hell this is getting us nowhere. And I know where I want to be: Buried so deep inside her pussy that it would take the mother-fucking jaws of life, the Coast Guard, and possibly Jesus to pry her off my dick. I see her tiny pink tongue come out to lick at her bottom lip, I want that to be my tongue. I feel anger that it isn't.

She finally goes to her seat next to Angela Weber, taking with her most of her mouth watering scent. I turn the desk fan on so that it blows in her direction. Maybe it will help keep me from doing something that might get me fired. Like say.. eating a student. Something tells me the school board might frown upon such an act. But I notice when she sits down, her jean skirt rides up her creamy thighs and I see a hint of pink from her panties. Panties that are just begging to be bitten through. It would be like unwrapping a Christmas present. I do so fucking love the holidays. I decide it's best not to breath or look until class is over. Who needs those two senses anyway!

Worst. Day. Ever.

***X***

**Bpov**

I tried not to look his way as I moved out the door of the class room. But really, not checking this man out was like asking the sun not to rise. Looking at him made me feel things I had never felt before. When I had first arrived at the door of the class room, late and freaking out because who knew you could get lost in a school the size of a closet, I ended up falling my way into the room in front of everyone. Nice intro, Swan. But then to come face to face with someone who looked like a GQ model- that just sent me right over the edge into panic mode. Oh, sweet lord have mercy on me. This man had stared in everyone of my naughty dreams since I was able to understand all things naughty. If I could build the perfect man, he would end up looking like this guy. That was until he opened his hot mouth and proceeded to growl at me. I looked around the room then to see if maybe he just did that- got all growly on people at random times of the day. But seemed no one noticed him doing this. Now that I've seen him interact with other students in the class- ignoring me it seemed- maybe it's just me he doesn't like. But what on earth could I have done to this man in the short amount of time I've been in this little watering hole? I ponder on this all the way into the café and into the lunch line. One bowl of brownish salad later, I'm looking for a seat. God, no matter the school, this part always sucks: Finding a seat within the already formed friendships and clicks.

"Isabella?"

I turn to see my lab partner, Angela, smiling shyly at me from the end of the line. Angela, so far, as been the only normal person I've met at Forks High.

"Hi, Angela."

"Hi. I wanted to know if you would like to join me at my table?" She points to a table in the back near the floor to ceiling windows.

"Sounds great.." As I follow her lead. I find myself really wanting to get to know the girl. Angela's vibe seems relaxed outside of class. Her glasses are off, her black hair out of its pony tale.

"So what do you think of our town so far?" She asks as we sit down.

I think it sucks. But I knew I couldn't say that. "It's…" I Look around, stalling.

"Boring?"

"Yes! No. Well, maybe just a bit."

Angela laughs. "It's okay. You won't hurt my feelings. Not like I made the town. I just live in it. Trapped. Like a rat in a little ratty cage, in a lab somewhere.."

I blink back at her.

"Sorry. Here's the rundown of the people around here." She starts pointing as she goes. "See those two making out over there?" She points to two of the people I remember from biology class. The blond guy has the brown haired girl on his lap and is currently eating her face. I feel my stomach try and revolt against my lunch that I've barely touched.

"Yeah, I feel the same way. Its pretty nasty. That's Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. Their like Forks' version of Snooki and Jionni. Then you have the Goths." She looks to the right where all I see is a sea of black and chains. "The albino looking kid's name is Carlisle and the black haired girl with the black lipstick is his girlfriend Esme."

"So I'm guessing Forks doesn't have a dress code."

Angela laughed. "No. Not yet anyway. But if my parents have anything to say about it, we will soon."

"Is your family very conservative?"

"Extremely. My dad's a pastor. And my mom is trying to get me married off to Ben Cheney as fast as she possibly can." She rolls her eyes.

"Who's Ben Cheney?" I ask as I take a sip from my lemonade.

"He's best friends with my real boyfriend, Eric Yorkie. My mom would have a stroke if she knew. She doesn't want me dating much. Especially anyone not Korean. So I have to fake a relationship with Ben."

"That's awful. How does your boyfriend feel about it?"

"He goes along with it because it's just easier that way. And Ben says it keeps his own parents off his back if they think he's dating me."

"But your last name is Weber."

"My father isn't Korean. My mother's maiden name is Lang. Crazy, huh? She didn't marry a Korean man, but expects me to follow some lame rule that she herself didn't ."

Angela and I finish our lunch sharing a few more things about one another. I found out that she hides her love for rock music from her mother. She comes to school everyday in a long skirt, "respectable" blouse, loafers and her hair in a bun. Only to change into jeans, chucks, and a different band shirt every single day. She puts her make-up on in the girls' bathroom sink and always wears crazy colored extensions in her long dark hair. Angela seems really cool. It's a shame her home life is so hard.

I stand, getting ready to move on to my next class when out of nowhere I'm confronted by a little fairy-like girl and a very tall, very handsome guy. They both are wearing shirts that read _'True love waits'_

"Hi, I'm Alice and this is my boyfriend and soul mate, Jasper."

"Hi..?" I look over to Angela to see her pretending to dig around in her bag. Clearly I'm on my own here.

"We wanted to welcome you to Forks High." The tall blond, Jasper, says in a deep southern drawl. I'm pretty sure that means he's not a local.

"Thanks," I say while trying to move past them. I didn't want to seem rude, but they were kind of invading my personal bubble.

Alice jumps in front of me, "Have you found Jesus?" She asks in a tiny, but sure voice.

I look to Angela, then up to Jasper before returning to look back at Alice. "Um, I didn't know he was missing."

I hear Angela's snort of a laugh, her face still buried in her book bag. I just want this day to end. This school is very odd. It's like the _Twilight zone_.

"Alice, Jasper, Bella's going to be late for her next class. So we'll see you guys later." And with that Angela pulls with me her. I look back to see everyone that's left in the café staring at me.

Weird little town.

***X***

**Epov**

I watch as Isabella Swan gets in that POS truck at the end of the day. I watch from the safety of my tinted windows as she backs out of the space, almost hitting Eric Yorkie, and then after checking to make sure the little turd isn't hurt, she's on her way home, I assume. For some damn reason I'm holding my breath as if I could catch her scent here in my car. And then I feel a growl coming on as she passes, not looking anywhere near my car, moving away from me. The predator in me growls out to not let her get away. To take what belongs to me! I run my tongue over the tip of my fangs, feeling the thick venom that hasn't stopped filling my mouth since little Isabella stepped foot on this campus. I can also feel the erection behind the zipper of my dress slacks. It feels as if I'm about to burst at the seams. I blame all this, my bad day, my throbbing cock and even the rain falling from the sky on Isabella Swan. Her tail lights flash at the stop sign and then she's gone from my sight. The feelings that rush over me because of that, because she's not where I can see her, are confusing as hell. Panic, anger, hunger, need. I tighten my hands on the steering wheel so tightly that I hear the dash cracking under the pressure.

"See you soon, Isabella." I whisper out like some kind of creepy fucker. I half expect Chris Hansen to come tapping on my car window, camera crew in tow. Too damned bad I didn't give a shit. Because tonight I would climb in her bedroom window like the monster I am. I would look into her mind, her dreams, and find out all I wanted to know about Isabella Swan. And perhaps while I'm there, have a midnight snack..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about Bpov taking up a lot of the chapter. I needed to have a base for her to start out on. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! You're the best! Next chapter Edward gets his stalker on & the M rating really _cums_ into play ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight Belongs to S. Meyer. The Student belongs to me (LondonGoth)**

**Song: "Keep Awake" 100 Monkeys**

**This chapter goes out to PatchsFallenAngel ;)**

**~*What Dreams may come as she lay in her bed so sweet, so safe. ****Will the beast that lurks take her before she wakes?*~**

* * *

><p><strong>~*The Student*~<strong>

When you're stalking someone you can learn so much about them. Like, for example: Isabella Swan spoke in her sleep. Even down below in her back yard, I could hear her nonsensical mumblings. It had taken forever for the house to quiet down enough for me to even attempt what I was about to do. It wasn't breaking and entering as there was no door, lock or security system that could keep me out. So I looked at more as an opening and entering kind of deal. I willed her bedroom window to unlock, pretty neat shit if I do say so myself, and then leapt the fifteen feet, landing soundlessly inside her bay window. The scent, even from outside in her driveway had been unrelenting on my nerves, now it was torture. I felt my fangs extend, my eyes turn to their normal color of deep red that I always kept hidden when around others. My senses were on such a high alert that even the vibrations from her slow deep breathing could be felt on my skin. As I enter the house, I take a look around me- Pushing past the need to dive right into her. Her room was large and full of boxes. Tiny music boxes lined a dark wood bookcase that was already filled to the brim with classics such as pride and prejudice, Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet and many others. Booring. Fuck if this chick didn't love to read. Or she was like a lot of girls who just bought the books and left the shit sitting around. But something told me my little pet was a book worm. I could almost see her with a pair of reading glasses perched on her tiny nose, her long hair wrapped up, piled high on her head- making her creamy neck looking even more tempting. That thought made my fangs and dick throb even more than before.

Another thing about Isabella that I noticed- she hogged the fucking bed like no one else. She was all over that shit. And I was reaping the benefits because her sheets had been kicked down to the edge of the bed giving me the perfect view of her long legs, her toned yet round belly, and her tits that set high and firm in the white tank and panty set she was rocking. Her dark hair was tangled around her face, her lips slightly parted. She looked like sin wrapped up in innocence. I couldn't see any tint of dark hair near the crotch of her panties. Could it be that my little pet shaved down there? God, the thought alone had my tongue begging to lick under the edge of the soft cotton between her thighs to see if I was right. I moved closer to her in the dark, feeling her body heat warming me as I got near. I could just pick up the tone of her thoughts. Her dreams seemed to flash and shimmer. Never landing on just one thing. I had never gotten close enough to another human during their sleep to catch what they thought about. I didn't give a fuck. All I was after was what flowed in their veins, not what ran through their empty little minds. But as I went all creepy stalker dude on this girl, I found myself curious about what she dreamt about. I wanted inside her head almost as much as I wanted inside her body. That never happened before. Fact was that if her blood, her curves hadn't called to me like it was ringing the fucking dinner bell, I would have already moved on to the next unsuspecting little yum yum. Contrary to my looks, I wasn't fucking someone everyday. You had to be picky nowadays. Even a vampire had to be aware of _who _they were getting into..

I moved to the edge of her bed. Dammit if the bed wasn't tiny. What the hell was she sleeping on- a toddler bed? I frowned down at her in that thing. No way would my six foot, three frame fit in this shit. I'd have to take her against the wall. Or maybe on the floor. Hell, I get her to my house and I could fuck her, ride her ass in every inch of that place. Leaning down to her, I inhaled the sweet scent that was mouthwatering. I wanted to lick every inch of her perfect skin. A piece of her hair had fallen across her cheek, I made the mistake of moving it back to see her better. In doing so, I touched her skin. Well, there goes the neighborhood. I had to eat her up now. My fucking bad.

Somehow, after touching her, I had unleashed a firestorm of lust in not only my ass, but hers as well. She was begging for it. Jesus, this girl was ripe for the picking. She seemed locked deep inside her own mind, and I found that her thoughts centered around one person: Me. Damn right she's thinking about me. I've got this shit locked down.. And hopefully, her as well.

_**Isabella, do you want me to touch you? **_

_Yes! Oh, God. Please touch me! _

_**Where Isabella? You have to tell me where you want my touch.**_

_Touch me now. Make the ache stop. I need you!_

_**Isabella! Dammit, you will tell me where you want me. Now pet. Or you don't get to feel good.**_

_I'm embarrassed. I want you to touch me between my legs. _

_**Don't be embarrassed, love. You want me to touch your legs?**_

_No. Not my legs. _

_**You will have to say it, Isabella. I won't do it until you say it.**_

_My pussy. _

_**Good girl. Relax my little sweet. I'm going to take care of you. Tell me, Isabella, does this feel good? **_

_Oh God! Oh. Yes! More!_

_**I love hearing you beg for me. Beg for more.**_

_I want you to take me. Now. I want to feel you. _

_**Hmm. Not yet, pet. But soon. Very soon I will take you. You will be mine; Mind, body and soul. **_

_Her body arched up into the embrace of a lover's caress. Sweat beaded up along her brow, arms and stomach. Her inner thighs were soaked with her arousal. Not knowing what was happening to her, she was reaching out for him. But her fingers were only able to grab at air. She needed him. She knew he was there- just on the edge of waking she could have him. There was a shadow around him, as if he were staying cloaked in darkness just to evade her. This was his dark and twisted game. A naughty, evil dance that he controlled. His hands pulled at her, touched her in the most darkly erotic ways. He parted her legs, fingers playing, spreading her open to him. But it wasn't enough. A small whimper brought her closer to the edge of awareness. If only she could scream it out, tell him she needed more. She had to have more. His scent, his touch, his voice, the words of all the dirty, secret things he wanted to do with her, to her. She was so hot for him, her need so painful she would beg if she had to. The sheets under her body twisted in her hands, they too were soaked with her need. And just as she was about to scream out for him, she felt him taste her there. In a place never before touched. In a place she alone, blushing in the privacy and shield of darkness in her room, had touched. Oh God, how had she ever done without this? His warm thick tongue lapped at her like a kitten would its milk. He licked and kissed her folds. A tightness in her lower stomach could be felt as he went deeper. It was almost as if a spring was about to snap inside her. A coiling that grew tighter and tighter until it was burning- a ring of fire. She was burning alive! And just as she was about to burn to ashes, she felt it then. A bite. On the inside of her upper thigh. She felt the warmth of her blood run. It was spilling out across her heated skin, and then she was coming so hard her toes curled. Her mouth opened into a silent scream. So long this went on that she thought she would surely go mad. Somehow knowing he was tasting not only her wetness, but also her blood turned her on even more. As that was happening, she heard the most amazing sound: Purring. Perhaps she imagined it. But somehow she knew it was him. And then she felt nothing but bliss as she was carried off into a deep sleep.._

I watched her body as she rode out her pleasure on my tongue. She was soaked for me. Somehow her body was ready and knew my touch. I ate at her with a hunger I had never known before. Growling and licking like an animal over its kill. Because I was an animal. This girl brought out the demon in me. The one that I never allowed free here in the town I held as my home. Fuck this! I should kill her now and be done with it. But her body held me in its grasp. I wanted more from her. So much more. I knew, after having brought her to orgasm over and over again that I could take us both to a place we would never forget. I wanted to fuck her until there was nothing left of me. She was mine. Mine alone. I would use her to unleash the hell that lived inside me. As her juices ran down my chin, I could see the tiny blue vein that ran along the inside of her soft milky white flesh. Suddenly I knew I had to have both her arousal and her blood filling my mouth. I wanted to coat my tongue in everything she could give me. MINE! The beast roared out. The animalistic sounds coming from me were new and kind of fucking bad ass. I loved my new play toy!

I cursed myself as I landed silently outside her window. That was too fucking close. I should have never allowed myself to get that far. All fun and games aside, I took what I shouldn't have. Even I had lines I didn't cross. I had never before taken someone without them knowing I was. But there was something about her pleas that tore at my control. She had been dreaming about me when I first entered her room. The stupid little lamb had started it! And the beast, fucking hell, the beast finished it. Problem was, I thought as I looked back to her bedroom window, the taste of her arousal and blood still lingering on my lips, now that I'd had her- once would never be enough. I would have to have her again. Soon.

I started my bike that I had parked a few blocks down from the Swan house. Kicking off, I thought about it all.. As I ran the tip of my fang, softly, up her inner thigh, watching as a thin red line of sweetness came rushing out, mixing with the taste of the sweet cream that coated her feminine folds, I couldn't stop from taking what was in front of me. What I knew belonged to me. She had begged me, in her sleep, to make her come. Jesus, who the hell would have known that when I decided to go all crazy stalker on her ass that Isabella Swan would be having hot dreams about me. I still felt ready to tear into her flesh with my fangs and my cock at the same time. I wanted her so damned badly. I had to force myself to lick up every drop of her blood, allow the wound to close, and get the hell out of there. Last thing I needed was for the Chief's little angel to wake up screaming because a wild animal had gotten between her legs. But hell if I didn't need to fuck. And fuck hard. Fuck dirty and fast. Her small cries and moans would be my downfall.

I sped through the darkness feeling as wild and crazed as ever. The cool, moist air doing nothing for my fucking rage, or the wood I was sporting. I had half a mind to go back and take her. Fuck her until the house shook. Until the walls came down and there wasn't a house standing anymore. I could do it, I knew. She wanted me. It was there in her mind, in her core. Hell, I could taste it in her blood. But I had already let the beast have his fun tonight. Maybe not as much as he wanted, but he still got in between those smooth legs. I smiled as I hit the long winding road that lead to my home, topping off at a speed that had me flying as a blur through the dark roads. I smiled because I not only got to taste my pet inside and out, but my earlier question was answered: Isabella Swan waxed her pretty little pussy. And she was delishious. Something told me my wildcat might just like my fangs. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Her scent was still there. Consider me the Forks' welcoming committee. Wel_cum_e to Forks, Isabella. I couldn't fucking wait for class tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lots more naughty on the way. We've just gotten to the tip .. of the iceberg. ;) One thing I didn't like about book Edward was the stalking-watching-her-sleep-thing. I did it here- I know! But I think the whole you're mine/ I'm a controlling asshole move is totally HAWT with Darkward. With sweetward/push-overWard it's just creepy. Having said that, this Edward is going to be a controlling dick. But let's face facts- we wouldn't have him any other way. Thanks for R&R! P.S. Sorry for any mistakes. My lappy hates me atm. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight belongs to Meyer. The Student belongs to me. **

**Song: _Cradle of Love_ by Billy Idol**

**~*The Student*~ **

What a fucking great day! The air was cool and crisp, the sky was a perfect shade of grey, and I was humming along to some meaningless song on the radio. I took the twists and turns through the heavily wooded lanes at a faster pace than most human would be comfortable with. Good thing I wasn't some lame human. Me, being the super-vampire badass that I was, had the ability to handle a car like I handled everything else in my life. Like a mother-fucking rock star. One hand on the wheel, the other holding onto my thermos of blood, I was a smug bastard. Thanks to my shot of _Red Bell_- my new favorite drink, I was feeling like a king. I had thought about it all night and decided the girl was going to remain my plaything. At least until I got bored with her- something that was inevitable- and was forced to snap her neck like a slim Jim. Until then, I would continue on like I did last night. Feeding from her, tasting her, basically doing whatever the hell I wanted to. She'd be my own personal vending machine. I'd pump her full of my change, in return she'd keep the tasty treats coming. Some might say that I should feel a certain amount of guilt for helping myself to Isabella's body while she slept. Maybe I would if I wasn't a soulless asshole hell-bent on living down to that soullessness existence. The way I see it as it stands now, vampires are damned, no more chances for saving our souls. We are lost to any kind of grace. So why worry about being a do-gooder? There's no saving my ass from the flames of eternal damnation. So I'd rather embrace the fire now- dance around the flames bare-assed naked, indulge in all the things that make my black little heart happy.

**{Forks High}**

I pulled into the parking lot, noticing Rosalie Hale -Secretary to the principle- getting out of her red Jeep Wrangler. I just had to take a minute to admire her God given attributes. The woman had a body that would have any centerfold jealous. Long blond hair, great legs, soft curves and dumb as a box of rocks. All the things I loved in a woman! I made a mental note to screw her some time soon, then I got out of the car. Fixing my suspenders, I walked across the parking lot like the eternal stud I was. Women, girls, even a few men, they all checked me out. That's right, fuckers. Take a long look. Evil never looked so good.

**{Swan House}**

**Bpov**

"Bella?"

I turned to look at Charlie in the doorway of the kitchen as I made my breakfast of strawberry pop tarts. Charlie, as I had found out, wasn't much of a roommate. He didn't talk, didn't cook, and from what I could tell, spent all his time in front of the TV watching sports. Or he was always at the police station with his trusty Deputy, Mark. Needless to say it was a quiet existence here at the Swan home.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You're moving like you're hurt." He said as he went to the coffee pot. Pouring himself a cup, he watched me over the rim of his piping hot goodness.

"I must've pulled a few muscles moving those boxes mom sent over." I shrugged. Truth was I woke up this morning hurting like I'd been through a war. My muscles ached, my head hurt, and the inside of my thigh burned. But there wasn't any sighs of a bite when I went over myself in the shower. So I ruled out a killer spider. I also had this feeling that something had happened in my sleep. That the aches and pains I had were the good kind of aches. That I had done something I really wanted to do. Flashes of a dream came and went through my mind like turning a TV on and off. And if the images were anything to go by, it wasn't the Disney channel by any means. But I certainly couldn't tell Charlie about all that. Talking to him about everyday matters such as the weather, or how my mom was had been awkward enough. I could only imagine how hard it would have been to mention my odd dreams.

Charlie nodded to the cabinet above my head. "There's some Tylenol there if you need it. Make sure you don't over-do it today at school."

"Got it. No surfing, baseball or soccer for me." I laughed. And was surprised to see the hint of a small smile under Charlie's mustache. We both knew I wasn't the sporty type. I would rather be indoors and clean than getting dirty while becoming one with the not-so-great outdoors.

"Do you want a ride to school?" He asked as he put his coat on. I noticed that it was already starting to get chilly outside. Kind of put a damper on the whole wardrobe situation I had planned. Did I want him to give me a ride? God no! But that meant I would have to take that deathtrap of a truck again. I weighed my options. Then decided the truck was the less embarrassing of the two offers.

"No thanks. I'll just take the truck again. If it's okay with you?"

"That's fine. Just be careful. Obey traffic laws, no speeding." Charlie reminded me yet again as he put his gun in it's holster. I wondered if he had ever had a reason to use that thing- other than at the shooting range? Forks didn't really seem like the type of place bad things happened. I wanted to roll my eyes at the warnings. Forks wasn't even big enough to speed in. Back out of your driveway, stop at the one stoplight and then you're at your destination. There wasn't even room to speed! But I nodded my head like a good girl. And off he went.

I looked around the old house. Not much had changed since my mother had lived here for a short amount of time. Another thing I had learned about Charlie: The man didn't like change. Everything had remained the same since I was little. I was surprised that my old bedroom didn't still have the toddler bed and Barbie wallpaper.

After a quick touch up on my hair and make up, I was out the door and on my way to school. I couldn't help but feel butterflies as I thought of Mr. Masen. And when I thought about him, there seemed to be this deep ache inside me. A need that wouldn't go away. No clue what that was, but I pushed it down. Last thing I needed was a crush on one of my teachers. But as I pulled into the parking lot, the dream from last night came rushing back to me. I slammed on the breaks as I looked over to see Mr. Masen getting out of his car. An image flashed before my eyes: Me and Mr. Masen on my bed. I was moaning like a cat in heat while he placed his lips on my.. Oh. My. God. My eyes followed him as he walked into the building looking as hot as hell. I had a sex dream about my teacher!

**Epov**

I knew the moment her hand touched the door. I kept my eyes focused on the task at hand, not showing any change what-so-ever. But as her scent hit me, I was reminded of the taste of her. Of the sounds she made when coming. It took a lot of control not to watch her walk to her desk. Hell, it took superhuman strength not to pull her to me, sink my teeth into her supple flesh and drink until I was full. I could practically hear the sound of her hips moving to and fro as she walked. I knew she wore a tight white sweater that made her breasts look warm and inviting, and the black skirt would work well if I wanted to finger-fuck her while the rest of the class died a slow painful death at my hands. I could multi-task: Fuck her and kill all the little annoying assholes who took up my time with teaching them when I could be buried inside Isabella. I was becoming hard just thinking about her sweetness. I also noticed she was walking a bit stiff today. A smirk played across my lips at the thought. If she's having trouble now from just a little tongue lashing, my poor lamb would surely be miserable when I finally got around to taking her with my cock. I laughed to myself at the thought of her not being able to sit down for a week when I get my hands, and whip, on that pert little round ass. I bet it'll turn such a pretty shade of pink. Pink to match the inside of her warm tight..

"Mr. Masen?"

I was going to kill him. How fucking dare this empty headed fool interrupt my nasty, and morally wrong thoughts.

"What is it, Newton?" I sneered.

"I-I n-need to change seats." He stuttered out.

I turned to face the little douche bag. He was glancing at Isabella like a dog in heat. He wanted her- that much was clear. Like hell that would happen. Over my already dead body.

"And why is that?"

He looks over to the lab table he shares with Jessica, then looks back at me. "Jessica and I broke up last night. I think if I have to share a table with her, she's going to kill me, sir. So I was thinking.. " He looks over to Isabella again who is talking with Angela. I contemplate ripping his heart out now. ".. that I could change seats with Angela."

I feel the rage rising. I beat back the desire to kill. He may be an annoying horny little brat, but Mike Newton has yet to do anything to really bring my wrath down on him. However, if he continues to eye Isabella like he is now, he may wake up to find himself very much on the side of dead.

"No."

"No? Come on, Mr. Masen. Dude, help a brother out."

This little shit doesn't know who he's dealing with. I've eaten lesser boys than him. I look him up and down. His pasty-white ass looks like a tool in his polo shirt with the collar popped up. What does he think this is? Some cheesy 80's movie? The tough guy act is just that - an act. Get this dork alone in the woods on a hunting night with a certain pissed off vampire, I bet he shits himself stupid before crying for his mommy.

"I really don't care about your relationship problems, Mr. Newton. They have no bearing on this class." I spoke loud enough for the whole class to hear. I had the pleasure of watching his face flame a tomato red. I felt like telling him to sit his ass down and shut the fuck up!

"Asshole." He mutters under his breath as he turns away from me.

Big fucking mistake.

"Newton! Looks like it's your lucky day. Instead of sitting in this class, you're going to visit the principal. Have fun." I say, shooting him a look that had his feet nailed to the floor. He was so damn lucky I didn't end his pathetic, meaningless life right here. I could give the class a real demo on human anatomy. I could see myself holding Mike's brain in my hands after I had ripped his head from his shoulders. 'Look here, Class. It seems Mr. Newton did have a brain after all.'.

"How the hell did he even hear that?" Mike asked Jessica as he collected his bag.

Jessica was breathing fire. I was surprised she didn't have smoke coming from her ears. "Relationship problems?"

"Jess, don't start."

"All that just to get into the new girl's panties? Okay. Fine. You wanted a relationship problem? You got one now cumface!"

I watched with amusement as Jessica gave Newton a look that said he'd be fucking his palm for the next month. Served the idiot right. The little bitch looked like a cowering dog as he left my classroom with his tail between his legs. I would deal with him later. I turn back to the students as the door closes.

"Let's begin…"

**Bpov**

He was wearing suspenders. Oh God, he was wearing suspenders! Mr. Masen was too hot to be a teacher. Didn't they have a certain age requirement? Like no one under 35 need apply? It is the most awkward thing in the world to see someone you've just had a dream about. You felt like they would be able to tell you were dreaming about them. Especially a teacher. And if the dream involved his tongue. On you. A lot. I was dying! Just looking at him was bringing back memories of the dream. But it felt like more than a dream. God, why did he have to be so handsome? He wore black dress pants that were tight across his ass and .. zipper, a white shirt with the sleeves pushed up his muscular arms, and black suspenders. And every time he wrote something on the whiteboard his shoulders would flex a bit, hinting to the thickly roped muscles that lay beneath the thin cotton. When he pushed his hair back from his eyes, I had to hold back a whimper. His voice, as he talked about.. I had no idea what.. it was thick and smooth. Like rich dark chocolate. I was wet from it. I was so messed up in the head. Sitting here in a classroom full of people, getting wetter by the second because of my teacher. But I would dare any girl to look at this man and not feel something!

**Epov**

I could smell her desire. The animal inside demanded I take her now, mark her inside and out. That everything else be damned. All that mattered was giving her what her body so clearly wanted, needed. I could taste her all the way across the room. My cock pulsed with the need to fuck. My tongue was thick as venom filled my mouth. Every instinct I had was telling me to throw her down and take it all. Even if I had to do it right here in front of God and these students. It was a very dangerous thing for Isabella and I to be in the same room- at least with this many people around. If it were just the two of us, I would have already had her bent over my desk as I fucked her hard like she wanted. I caught her watching me as I moved the projector back to its place. She liked the view of my strong arms doing the lifting. Naughty girl was getting wetter by the minute. My mouth was watering for just a taste. Just one lick of her creamy arousal. Just to nibble, to gently tug on her tiny bundle of nerves until she cried out my name. I could tell that last night hadn't been nearly enough for either of us. Isabella might not remember my touch per se, but her body sure as hell did. It was going to be what finally won me this battle, and brought her to me. Her body was going to keep pushing her until she became wild with need. The need for me. And when she begged me, I would know I had her submission. I would have the pleasure of being her Master, teaching my little pet so much.

As I reminded the class of their assignments, I watched Isabella slowly get up from her chair. Angela was meeting her boyfriend for lunch, but ask Isabella if she wanted her to wait on her.

"No. You go ahead. I'll see you later."

After she had put all her books up, Isabella walked slowly towards the door. I noticed she really was moving as if she were hurt. My curiosity got the better of me.

"Is everything alright, Isabella?"

She stopped near the edge of my desk. So close to me that I could feel her heartbeat. Grab her now, take her in your arms and sate the bloodlust! My inner thoughts raged at me. Not yet.

"Yes. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you seem as if you're in pain. Is there anything I could do to make it… better?" I could start with kissing the bite mark you don't know is there on the inside of your smooth, pale thigh.

I watched her cheeks flush with color. I hid my smirk. I knew exactly what she was thinking at that moment. It was written all over her pretty face. There was many things- she was thinking- that I could do to make it feel better. I also knew her aches would only be eased by my touch. By my mouth, my fingers, and my dick. No one else would be able to satisfy her. Not now. Not ever again. She was mine- even if she didn't know it yet.

Her book bag slipped off her shoulder as she stood still, staring at me with confusion and wonder. I had that effect on women. Keeping eye contact with her, I rose slowly from my desk. Walking around it, I stood looking down into her young face. Such a little beauty she was. She licked her bottom lip, drawing my eyes there once more. She had a mouth that stared in every man's fantasies. Lips that could send a man to hell. I supposed it was a good thing I was already damned. I bent down to pick her bag up. When my hand (on purpose) brushed her leg, I felt her shiver with need. I stood back up to my full height. For the longest time she and I stood face to face- just allowing our eyes to move over one another's faces. She wasn't breathing, I noted.

"Here," I said as I placed the strap back on her shoulder, brushing her long hair back while doing so.

"Thanks." She whispered, still looking up at me with those fucking normal brown eyes. They shouldn't turn me on so much.

"Anytime." I was the one to break the contact first, moving back a few steps. It was either that or pick her up and impale her on my cock. Time and place, I reminded myself yet again. Time and place.

"Have a, um, nice day." And she was gone in a blur of black and white. I chuckled as I heard her finally exhale her breath when she reached the hallway. Poor lamb was having a hard day.

So I'm doing about fifty in a thirty-five, taking a turn in the road faster than is rec'd, when I spot a POS red rusted, broken-down truck up ahead at the bend of the lane. Isabella Swan is standing by the side of the truck pitching, what seems to be, the most God awful fit I've ever witnessed. She's holding her cell phone while kicking the shit out of her father's truck. I slow down to a crawl, enjoying the show of her pale legs move as her skirt gets hiked up higher and higher by her kicking. Her face is flushed, her hair is wet from the drizzle of rain, and her white sweater is clinging to her sexy little body.

Damn, this isn't the shit I need to deal with right now. Because this is either going to end badly- with me you know, killing her, (which would still benefit me) or I will end up fucking her in my car. Huh, both are win/win for me. Maybe I should just do the unpredictable and pass her ass by. Not even sparing her a passing glance. That would sure as hell ruin the plot! I look at the clock on the dash- It's almost 4:00 now. Another hour and she would have been in total darkness. I pull up along side her as she notices me, watching as all the color drains from her face. Interesting..

"No! No, nooo! This can't be happening!" She hisses as the sound of my automatic window drowns out the sound of the light rain falling. Oh, yes Sweetheart. It most definitely is happening.

"Isabella? Need some help?" I lean over to look up at her as she chews the side of her bottom lip. Wonder what she'd say if I offered to chew it for her? My question seems to open the drama queen flood gates because she goes off like a fucking volcano.

"My father's truck broke down- And I tried to call him but getting a cell signal out here in the fucking boonies is like getting ice in hell! And then it started to rain.. and that didn't help matters at all. So then I tried to pop the hood because the truck started to smoke, or steam, and I cracked my nail!" She cried, holding up her little pinky finger for me to see. Like I gave two shits. I refrained from rolling my eyes at her. I had forgotten how dramatic teenagers were. I don't know how I could forget considering where I spent my time.

"Oh my God! I just said fuck in front of my teacher. Shit! I said it again! I'm just going to shut up now." She looked away with a scowl. It would have been cute if not for the annoying parts.

"Want a ride?" I ask her. Should have been a simple question. I _thought_ it was a simple question- I wasn't even trying to be a dick. But my little pet seemed to have a one track mind just like myself. How could I tell? Because Isabella snapped her eyes back to me.. or more precisely .. my crotch before blushing like a virgin on prom night.

"My dad," She blurts out. Kind of a scene-stopper if you ask me, I just look at her with a raised eyebrow. "He'll need to know about this so he can get the truck towed or fixed. Or maybe burned." She mumbles.

I look down to my cell, seeing no bars.

"You're not having any luck with yours either I take it." Isabella leans into the window. Her scent is stronger thanks to the mist that has soaked her hair and skin. I resist the urge to take a deeper breath.. Or to bite her.

Shaking my head, I say, " This area is a dead zone for cells. If you're ever lucky enough to get a call, as soon as you hit this bend in the road, you'll have a dropped call. Welcome to small town living." I flash her a grin.

"I hate it." She says with a pout. That pout just made me want to eat her and stuff. I'm finding that most things she does causes that desire. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to slam the town, but I'm just not used to.." She holds her arms out waving to all the green. There's a lot of green to wave to. "..all this."

Enough with the chit chat. This conversation was turning boring. " Get in the car. I'll take you home." She still looked unsure. I was about to growl at her to get her ass in the car. Who the fuck stood out in the rain when they had a dry car to sit in? "When we get out of the dead zone- " Like she ever would, I thought to myself. Anywhere near me was a dead zone. .."you can call your dad. Have him call the tow truck. But I'm sure he wouldn't want his daughter out here waiting alone. It's going to get dark soon." _And bad, bad things lurk in the dark, little Isabella._

That seemed to be enough to get her butt moving. I frowned at the ass print her wet skirt was going to leave on my leather seats. Good thing we weren't in my favorite car.

"Thanks Mr. Masen." She said as she shut the door behind her. Looking at me with those big doe eyes. So helpless. What the hell was I supposed to say to that? 'No problem. But if you want to thank me, you can give me head while I drive. Or, 'Feel free to let me suck the blood from you as I drive.' Instead I leaned in, reaching around her breasts. I had the pleasure of hearing her heartbeat pick up double time, and her eyes darken with lust. I hide a smile as I reach for the seat belt. Locking it into place, I pull back slowly from her.

"Safety first. Hold on tight, Isabella." And I hit the gas pinning her ass to the seat.

The sounds of Billy Idol fill the car- along with the heat and smell of one small female.

"I love Idol. I have all his albums. I can't believe you like his stuff."

Cutting her a look before I shift gears, I smile. "Why? Because I'm an old teacher?" She shrugs with a rueful smile.

"I don't know. You're a lot younger than any teacher I've ever had before. I guess it just surprises me."

"Oh, Isabella, I'm just chock full of surprises." I tease.

Out of the corner of my eye I see her wiggle around in her seat. The smell of her hair, her skin and her blood have filled the car completely. I start imagining pulling the car over, taking my hand and letting it sliding up the inside of her thigh. A thigh that looks so damn soft against the dark cloth of her skirt. I think about taking her berry red lips between my own. How sweet she would be as she opened up for my kiss. How tart her tongue would be mixing with mine and the venom that now coated my fangs. Something was happening in this fucking car. The more the animal side of me came out, the more the scent of her arousal I could smell. I cut my eyes to look at her, to find her staring at me. I come to a stop on the curb of her house. We're locked in some kind of weird staring game. Only sexier than any I've known before.

I move slowly towards her. She turns in her seat to face me. I watch her lips part, her thighs spread open- allowing even more of her scent to hit me. She wants it. Badly. And fuck it all to hell if I don't want to be the one to give it to her. Hard. Why am I waiting? I didn't wait last night. I never wait. When I see something I want, I take it. I should take her now. Put an end to all this madness.

"Don't forget to call your father, Isabella." I hear myself say as I move to open her door for her before pulling back. She looks dazed, stunned. That makes two of us, sweetheart. I've never not given in to the desires. This is a mother-fucking first, and its slowly making me angry. She needs to leave. Now.

"Um, Okay. Thanks for .. The ride."

I watch her walk up her driveway and into the house. To safety. I turn my gaze back to the windshield as tiny drops of water form- distorting everything. Fitting because that's how it feels.. Like this girl is distorting my view of the world. I pull away from the curb. Looking back in the rear-view mirror I see her shadow behind the sheer curtain of a large window. I have to look away before I turn the car around. I want her like nothing I've wanted before. One taste wasn't enough. One taste only opened Pandora's box of lust. I take a deep breath, letting the scent of her that still lingers so strongly in my ride, letting it burn through me. As I starting singing along to Rebel Yell, I know I will crawl back through her window tonight. I can't keep away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Edward was kind of serious in this chapter. Don't fear, the humor will return soon! A few people asked about the previous chapter, wanting to know if Edward could hear Bella's thoughts, or was he just in her dreams. Edward isn't a mind reader in this story. But he can 'see' into people's dreams. That's because in sleep we let our guards down, it's when we're at our weakest against attacks- be it mentally or physically. And sleeping Bella responded to him more than awake Bella would. At least - for now ;) For those of you who follow my other story Up Love's Creek, I hope to update by this weekend! Thanks so much for R&R! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight. I do own The Student. **

**Song: **_**The Perfect Drug **_**by NIN**

* * *

><p><strong>~*The Student*~<strong>

I caressed the inside of her thigh as I gently lick the drop of blood that beads up on her skin. Isabella was moaning when I came to her room tonight. It was almost as if she were an addict going through withdrawl. She was soaking-fucking-wet by the time I reached for her. My poor pet was twisted up in her sheets, crying out for me. As soon as I got my hands and mouth on her she quieted down. Only giving a few soft mewls here and there, never being loud enough to bring her father to her room. Such a good girl she was. Guess that meant, since it was me she needed, that I was her drug of choice. And I had many ways to keep her hooked on me. But the bad thing about it was, the tricky thing, I would have to make damn sure I didn't end up being the one hooked on her. Because as I lay my head against her stomach, watching her grow wetter with just my nearness, smelling her desire, I was becoming intoxicated by the mere idea of eating her out again. Just playing with her in such a way had my need for her body and her blood taking over.

I look over her as she lay there. "What is it about you, hmm? What are you doing to me you little witch." I slowly move up her body, letting my eyes take in every inch of her skin. I could feel that see sensed me moving all around her. My lips hover of hers. I pull the sweetness from her into me, letting it coat my tongue like a fine mist of sugar.

"Isabella, feel me. Here." I say as I lay my hand over her wet mound. My fingers brush over the smooth skin, the palm of my hand rocking into her clit. I can feel her tightening under my touch. She hears me, yet she sleeps. I fucking own this mortal. One word I breath out: "Come." And watch with wicked glee as she does just that. With her hips lifting from the bed, Isabella comes in a rush of liquid fire that's just for me. Just for my tongue. I become drunk off her, off the power I hold over her. I lick up the center of her lips tasting her dreams of me. Tasting her passion.

She shifts against the soft sheets. Arching like a little cat lying in the sunshine. She begins once more to talk in her sleep. She really never shuts up. It should be another annoying thing about her. But I find it amusing.

"This a dream?"

"Yes pet. It's nothing more than a dream." I found myself saying. More like a dream within a dream. Some real 'What Dreams May Come' shit going on here tonight.

"More." She moans as my finger traces one of her pink nipples beneath her thin tank top. I feel chills break out across her skin. The nipple draws tight under my touch. She is so responsive to me.

"More what, Isabella?"

"Touch. Me."

I softly laugh as she tries to push her breast into my palm. "I've given you more already my greedy little treat." I watch as she pouts. Isabella was actually pouting in her sleep. I wanted to kiss those pillowy soft lips, bite down on them. And so I did just that. Her sinful mouth was as sweet as a candy apple and just as red. I really couldn't wait to have it wrapped around my cock.

"Take me, Edward." That was the first time I had clearly heard her say my name. Not Mr. Masen, not Professor hot stuff as she had taken to calling me in her dreams. Me being the totally evil prick I was had a hard time admitting that hearing my name come from her mouth was a bigger deal than I wanted it to be. It was also a turn on that had my dick begging to slam into her heat. But what else was new.

"Soon. I'll take you soon." And I knew it would be very soon. I wanted to have a little more fun with her before I took everything. I knew the moment I slept with Isabella that afterwards I would be forced to end her life. She would know too much then. Perhaps I was putting it off because of that fact. That I felt something for her.. I quickly banished those ridiculous thoughts. I would fuck her, drink her blood and then kill her. She'd be just another victim on a very long list of nameless souls lost. Only she wouldn't be. Nameless, that is. It would be a bold move to take the daughter of the town's cheif. But I was nothing if not bold.

I ponder on this like some dumb-ass writing in his journal: 'Dear Diary, today I became Team Damon while Stephan just moped around the mansion like a whiney bitch. Maybe tomorrow I can kill Blair and fuck Serena all before meeting the boys for lunch and golf! XOXO, Crazy Vampire.'

My inner psychopathic ramblings must have taken too much of my attention away. Next thing I knew Isabella was shooting up in her bed very much awake. And screwing my stalker fun all up. The bitch!

Fuck it all to hell. I rush out the window as Isabella sits there in her bed. She's still panting from the orgasm I just gave her, she jumps up and runs to the window. Whispering, she begs, "Don't go." into the empty night. But I'm already almost to my bike. And I'm hard as steel as the beast is violent with need. I had to leave. Fuck if I would let her be the one to control when and how I took her. The deep rumble of the bike only added to the insanity and chaos I felt rising inside me. The need to screw, to entertain myself, was so strong that I felt my body lock down. I knew one place that the hunting was always good. As I steered the bike that way, I growled at my own stupidity for almost getting caught. I wouldn't be making that mistake again. But I would need to take the girl soon. This shit needed to end. I hadn't lived seven centuries to be bested by some high school chick.

_**::Edward's home later that night::**_

"So this is, like, your house?" The girl asks me as she touches a black leather chair that sits by the black marble and stone fireplace. Black is very important to a vampire. We can't be all gothic and scary without it. She looks over the art work as if it were simply movie posters. Not realizing that two million dollars of precious art hung on my wall.

I watch her ass move under the leather mini she's wearing. "Like, yeah it is." I mock her. I doubt she'll have enough brain power to notice. What'd she think? It was my parents house? I hardly look like a boy. I walk over to the bar I have set up away from the fireplace. Pouring her a drink of fifty year old Whiskey, I smile. I smile because I'm not a good host. The drink isn't really for her, more for me. When I take her the alcohol in her system will feel like liquid fire as I drain her later on.

She turns to look at me from under think lashes and bright green eyes. I have no fucking clue who she is or where she belongs. I've been calling her Goldie locks for her curly blond hair and big eyes. I didn't even have to look very long for her. I found her outside a local bar trying to get pass a bouncer who knew her I.D. was a fake. I offered her a fun night with me. She jumped at the chance. Proving once more what fools mortals be.

"You want to play?" she asks as she slowly walks to me when I sit down in my chair by the crackling fire. Dropping to her knees, she crawls to me with hunger in her deep set eyes. Not as hungry as I am, I bet. She unbuttons my leather pants, licking her lips like the needy little slut she is. I smile because she amuses me. She's trying to be so sexy, so wordly. She isn't the least bit alluring like.. I shake off thoughts of my pet because now is not the time. I watch her fingers skillfully work my cock from its leather prison. She takes it in her warm mouth and sucks me to the back of her throat. I grit my teeth, holding back a growl. I fuck her with hard thrusts. My hips flex and pump in and out of her mouth for a few minutes before pushing her away from me. Other hungers have made themselves known.

"Yeah," I murmur, "I want to play a new game." I lean into her neck feeling her pulse spike as I inhale her scent. Its not as appetizing as Isabella's, but it will suffice. For tonight. I let my fangs extend, nipping at her neck. She jerks back as a red line of blood runs down her neck and pools in her collarbone. Huh, a built in cup. How convenient! Noticing my face, her eyes widen. I must look down right frightful with my dark red eyes glowing with bloodlust, white fangs that flash in the firelight. I smile, showing more of the fangs- I do this just for shits 'n giggles.

"Omigod!" She tries to back up, not getting very far thanks to a glass table.

I take a crouching position, before saying, "Tag, you're it." I give her a head start. Letting her run out the front door, down the stone steps and into the front yard. The main road is a good mile and a half down a dirt lane. But I let her run. It's so much fun to catch your dinner- to hunt for it, work for it. Maybe it was the primal predator in me that wanted to feel like I had been victorious in my search for food. I thought about this as I slowly got up from the floor while adjusting my pants, walking out the door and into the night. The air was thick with fog, perfect conditions for a little game of hide and seek. But where oh where has my playmate gone?

I walk towards the darkest part of the yard, a path that leads to the woods and the dense forest beyond. I hear her heartbeat calling to me, I smell her fear. Why do they always run the wrong way? Up the stairs when they should have gone out the front door. Or in this case, out into the dark forest when town is down the road. Foolish little prey. My eyes adjust to the darkness, allowing me to see everything as if it were the middle of the day on a beautifully bright afternoon.

A branch snaps to the left of me. I wait for it, the sound of feet pounding on the wet forest floor. And when it comes, I take off running. I run a circle around her a few times just to mess with her head. It causes her to scream out when I am suddenly standing before her.

"Caught you!" I tease.

She screams again. Really? Such fanfare for me.

"Please don't hurt me." It's always the same plea. 'Don't hurt me. Let me go. No, not my head!' Blah, blah, fucking blah.

"Oh, Goldie. Don't fear. It won't hurt at all. You'll only feel a pinch, I promise. You might even enjoy it." I croon to her as I let my tongue run over the tip of my fang. It draws her eyes to them again. Eyes that widen in fear because, well, let's face it- they are that fucking impressive. Size does matter.

"Let me go. I want to go home." She whimpers. I roll my eyes at the pathetic fight she puts up. Why do they always ask to go home? As if the bad guy would have a sudden change of heart because the helpless victim asked? Ha! Dumb-shit.

"Well, there's lots of things I want as well. Like, a tan, for example. Doesn't mean I'm going to get it. I don't really fancy being extra crispy." I sigh. That's one thing that blows about this undead deal. No trips to the big Island for me.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?"

"Gee, what gave me away? The fangs, the red eyes, or was it the whole 'I vant to suck your blood.' thing?" I hiss with as much sarcasm as I can muster while leaning against a tree, my arms crossed over my chest.

"You know, you didn't give me a very good hunt. What'd ya say we try again? Now this time I want you to really run." I move in closer to her, looking deeply into her eyes, "Run hard and fast, Goldie." I smack her ass as she takes off like a little bat out of hell. I count to one hundred than start hunting again. Her screams echo off the trees as it takes me all of three seconds to catch up to her. That was hardly enough running to burn off the calories from eating her, or the built-up passion I had left over from my Isabella.

**X**

"Bella, you have to come with me. Please, oh please! It will be so awesome!" Angela begs Isabella about something the next day in class. I listen in like the good stalker I am. Rule number one: Always know the going-ons with your prey. Keeps things from getting too hectic as you try and keep up with your victim.

"If this band is 'so awesome' why doesn't Eric or Ben want to go with you? Angela, if you're going to have two boys, girl, don't waste such a gift. Make them take you."

"They have a Kung Fu movie marathon playing tonight at the cinema downtown. I'll even pay your way in. Please Bella?"

"Charlie will never go for it." Isabella seemed to be making excuses now. Did she not want to go out with Angela to see this band? I thought that was the kind of shit teenagers lived for.

"So we won't tell him. You think I'm telling my super-religious parents that I'm going all the way to Port Angeles to see a rock band? Hell no, girl! I told them I was taking a knitting class. What Charlie doesn't know can't hurt him."

"A knitting class? And your parents actually bought that?" Isabella raised a good question. I wanted to know the answer to that. Who the fuck would believe a seventeen year old girl would take a knitting class?

"You would be surprised the amount of complete bullshit a parental unit will believe just to live in their fantasy world where their children never have sex, never do drugs and still believe in Santa." Angela batted her eyes at Isabella.

"I guess so. It's just my mom was always really laid back in her raising of me." Isabella frowned when saying this. Translation: My mom didn't give a shit.

"Well, you tell your dad that you're hanging out with me, he won't give it a second thought as to what we're up to. Being the kid of a pastor does have some advantages." Angela winked at Isabella.

"Okay. We can try it."

Angela seemed more than just a little bit happy as she tried to squeeze Isabella to death. Just the act of her touching what was mine had a growl building in my chest. I really needed to get a grip.

"I'll be at your house by seven so we can get there in time to be in the front row. I'm so excited! Thanks Bella. Okay, I'll text you after school and we can figure out outfits and shit."

As I started up the class, I made plans to move my stalking up a level. I would follow my pet tonight and see what kind of girl Isabella was. Would she be the good girl that played it safe, or perhaps Isabella was a naughty little fox that knew how to live a little. I was looking forward to seeing her in action.

**Bpov**

As I packed a backpack with my real outfit for the evening, I couldn't help but feel nervous. I didn't really know Angela that well yet. Didn't know what to expect from her or the kind of place we were going to. Back home the clubs my friends and I snuck into were, for the most part, full of kids just like us who got in and didn't really expect much other than dancing, drinking sodas and hanging out. I just kept seeing in my mind a bar full of rednecks, bikers and hookers. I guess I hadn't lost my low opinion of Forks or the surrounding areas yet. Hopefully tonight would change that. I just had to keep myself in check so Charlie didn't suspect anything. God forbid he look in my backpack that held the scrap of fabric I called a dress. I had a feeling Charlie wouldn't think twice about locking his daughter up to keep her 'safe'.

**Epov**

I park the bike in the shadowed space near the boardwalk of downtown Port Angeles. I had tailed Angela's small Honda all the way here. The girls had blasted music, sang off key and seemed to have giggled more than they spoke on their ride here to this bar. I felt the stirrings of jealousy again as I noticed that once again Isabella wasn't so consumed with thoughts of me that she couldn't function. I pump her full of my venom and spunk, I bet she'd be going mad with need then.

As I took my helmet off, I wore it more to keep people from seeing my face rather than for protection, I ran my fingers through my hair. Which of course only caused the fucking mess to stand out even worse. I noticed Isabella was still in the car while Angela waited outside seeming to find something hilarious. As I got closer, walking towards them from across the parking lot, I could hear Isabella grunting and cursing. It wasn't until I saw her small feet clad in a pair of high heeled boots followed by her creamy long legs that I realized she had been changing clothes in the car. Jesus Christ! A growl breaks free from my chest. I feel the air leave me in a gasps. Pet is in a pathetic excuse of a dress- deep velvet purple that hugged her curves and had my hands flexing to do the same. Her hair was curled and falling around her small waist giving me ideas of what it will feel like spilled out across my thighs as I fuck her mouth.

**/**

I stay back in the shadows watching them join the small line of people waiting outside the shit-hole to get into the bar. The crowd is mostly made up of college kids and a few older people who looked as if they had just gotten out of work. No fucking way pet is getting in. She looked like what she was: a hot high school chick who is pretending for the night that she's old enough to hang out in a bar. She stood no fucking chance of getting in. And if she actually pulled it off, they would eat her sweet ass alive in there. And that pissed me off again. Because if anyone was going to eat her, it was me!

Imagine my surprise when Angela, or hell on wheels as I had taken to calling her, walked up to the big mother fucking bouncer and seemed to be on a first name basis with the douche.

"Emmett bear! How's it hanging?" Angela smiles up at him.

"Damn it, A! How many times I gotta tell you to cut that shit out? I got a rep to live up to."

I watch Angela hand the dude a fifty and they hug like long lost besties before he lets her and Isabella into the place without a second glance. I was mildly impressed. Now to see how little Swan handles the place..

"…I love this shit!" Isabella yells over the thumping of the music as the band they came to see plays another heavy rock song. The set so far had been a cross between muse and Disturbed. Angela was a total rock 'n roll goddess. The girl loved her head banging. And Isabella loved to dance. Provocatively. More than once I stood in the corner and brooded over my beer because some bastard stared at her ass or tits as she danced around an oblivious Angela. I was taking names for later when I could kill them. On the last song from the band, Angela received a text from her boyfriend. Or maybe boyfriends would be a better word. Weird girl, that one.

"Eric and Ben are waiting for us by the car! I say we give it another five and then meet them. Okay?" She spoke into Isabella's ear from across the room. Thanks to my keen hearing it was like I was next to them.

"Okay. But I need to pee first. I'll meet you all there." Isabella shouted back.

"I don't know Bella. This isn't the kind of place you want to wander off."

"I'll be fine. Trust me, my dad's a cop."

That was such horseshit. Trust her not to end up raped because her father was a policeman? That's like thinking you won't get eaten by a bear because your great-grandfather hunted way back when. Stupid humans.

As she made her way through the crowd I follow her with my eyes and then I see him. A big bastard dressed from head to toe in leather. He wore a black bandana on his head and had a thick black beard. His black eyes, slightly red, followed Isabella's every move through the masses. Then he nodded to one of the guys he had been drinking with. His friend went one way, Black beard went the other. It was typical hunting tactic. And it had an unholy anger building in my gut. Isabella was oblivious to them hunting her. Just as they were oblivious to me hunting their asses...

**Bpov**

The line for the bathroom was a nightmare. And then to make matters worse the next band, the headliner, took to the stage and the bar seemed to triple in crowd size. I couldn't see a way to the exit we had come in near. So I tried to find another one. Luckily there was an open exit near the back that lead out into an alleyway. I watched as a few bar staff used it to come back in from having a smoke.

The alley was cold, wet and dark. It also smelled like rotted meat. Not my best idea to date. But I knew I just had to walk around the corner up the sidewalk and I'd find Angela and the guys waiting out front for me. That was until I noticed someone standing at the end of the alley. The vibe that the tall dark figure sent out had chills running across my arms. I turned to go back the way I came- fighting my way through that mess inside was a hell of a lot better than going around the shadow guy. But as I turned and walked back to the door to the club, it opened and another guy came out. This one was smaller but gave off the same bad feeling.

"Where you going honey?" He asked.

I stopped in the middle of the alley realizing they had planned this. And I was blocked, trapped. Taking a deep breath, I tried to run past the one near the back exit, thinking that maybe they weren't going to really try anything if they saw how scared I was. I was wrong.

"Now would you look at this. Where you tryin' to go? Rude running off on us like that." The bigger one said as his friend caught and held me from behind.

"Let me go and I won't scream." I kicked at the asshole's shins.

As the dark haired man came almost nose to nose with me, he laughed. It was a cold, mean laugh.

"Scream and I'll just make it hurt worse. We saw how you were dancing around in there like a little whore. Didn't we Scott?' He asked the man who's hold on me tightened as I could feel his rancid breath on my neck.

"Sure did, boss. Made me hard as fuck watching her little ass move."

"Tempting us like that and then we finally get you alone and you're a prude? I don't think so honey." He reached for the hem of my dress. Tears fell down my cheeks. God, this was going to hurt.

"Hold her still, damn it."

I was preparing for the worst when from the shadows a deep growl seemed to shatter the night. Then suddenly the man holding me was throw into the side of the building and then lying on the wet ground. I look up to see the other man is bent over panting while holding his stomach.

"Are you okay?" The voice. I'd know that voice anywhere. I had been dreaming about it since I had been in Forks. I look up into the face of Edward Masen. He looked like an avenging dark angel in his black leather jacket, boots and his hair was hanging over his eyes as he looked down at me. He looked pissed. Very pissed.

"Yeah. I'm okay now." I say as I take his offered hand. Heat shoots up my arm from the touch. His eyes seem to turn black as his fingers tighten on mine.

**Epov**

It comes to my attention as I watch my little pet almost get raped, that I might have anger issues. Seeing her doing what she could against someone who is clearly three times her size, to see her fight makes me feel kind of.. aroused. Weird emotion to feel at a time like this, but there you have it. Maybe I wouldn't have killed Goldie locks so fast if she had put up half the fight Isabella was currently doing.

"Come here you little cunt! I'm no where near done with your little ass." Black beard roars.

I was going to enjoy watching him die.

I grip the back of her head, forcing her to look at me, not the asshole insulting her. "Go wait for me up front. No matter what you hear, do not come back here." Keeping my eyes on the douche, I listen as Isabella runs off to the other side of the building where the lights from the bar push back the shadows.

I can now focus on killing... Huh, I realize I don't know roadkill's name. "What's your name?"

"Bob."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Bob? Doesn't really scream serial rapist, you know what I mean?" I look him up and down before taunting him some more. "Anyway, Bob, I'm going to be taking the girl with me now, and you can go fuck yourself. Judging by how damned ugly you are, I'd say you're used to that by now."

"Is that right?" He took a step closer to me.

"Yeah, I think that about covers it."

"I think," He says with a sneer, "you're the fucked one, bud." At that moment a few more bikers from hell move from the back door and from behind a dumpster.

"Awe, would you look at that. Your girlfriends want to join in on the fun! Sorry bitches, but I'm not the orgy kind of guy. Bit of a loner, really. Especially if it's a group of dudes." I address the men closing in. And then I turn back to Bobby, "Tell them to back the fuck off or else."

"Else what?"

"They die along with you."

Bob makes the mistake of taking a swing at me. I mov to the left so fast his eyes can't track it. Then I catch his hand as it punches the air where I had just stood moments ago.

"I said, mother fucker, to back down!" I snarl. I then hear the distinct sound of his arm breaking followed by a girly scream. "Jesus, Bob. Have the balls to take it like a man. I did warn ya, brother."

Bob, clearly not the smartest bastard, tries to kick me in the nads. "Oh, Bob. The groin shot? Really? What kind of man goes for another man's nuts? You hiding fairy wings under that leather jacket?" I ask as I throw out my left leg in a sweep that knocks Bob on his ass. See Bob fall. See Bob sleep. Nighty night, Bob.

I move on to the other men who are standing there slack jawed and wide eyed. I hear one of the more ugly fuckers drop the chain he was about to use on me.

Growling out, I ask them all, "Who the fuck is next?" I'd make this quick so I could go find my girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter will pick up from where we left our sweet Edward. And things will heat up between our teacher and his pet. Darkward wanted me to tell you ladies he thanks you from the bottom of his "Little Black Heart" for all the love for his story. Personally I think it's my story, but whatever. Lol A lot more to come soon. Thanks everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight doesn't belong to me. But this story right here is all mine. **

**Song: _The Collapse_ by Adelitas Way**

**Warning: This chapter contains some violence. If that bothers you, you're SOL with this story! Lol **

**This is where 'Darkward' lives up to his name. **

* * *

><p><strong>~*The Student*~<strong>

"Bella! There you are." Angela waves me over to her as she hangs off the arm of Eric Yorkie while their friend Ben looks up from playing with his iphone. I glance back to the alley I had just come from. Where Mr. Masen was dealing with those rotten men. I worried that if he ended up hurt, I would only have myself to blame for my lack of common sense.

"Where have you been?"

"The line for the bathroom was long?" I didn't mean to form it as a question but that's the way it came out. Three sets of eyes look past me to the dark corner I had just come from. "A really long line."

**~X~**

**Epov**

The pack of guys form a perfect circle around me. These were the kind of men that made it a hobby to rip people apart. Muscles upon muscles covered in leather and chains were all I could see. They planned to bring everything they had at me. And I welcomed it. In fact, I couldn't fucking wait.

"Come on boys. Let me see what you fuckers got!" I wave them toward me.

A big bald giant takes a step and with it, a swing at me. I can hear the wind from his fist as it soars right for my face. I don't think so ass-swipe. My face is too good to mess up. I catch his fist in my open hand before crushing it. His bones shatter like glass as I push him back, knocking two others down in the process.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of silver. I block the blade with my left arm just in time to throw an upper cut to the man's throat with my right hand. He starts to choke as he realizes his airflow is now blocked. His lips are turning blue like he had been sucking off Papa Smurf.

"That's my big brother! I'm gonna kill you, you fucker!" I turn as one of the knocked down bastards screams out as he comes running at me all red faced and pissing mad.

He picks up the knife his brother had just tried to use against me. I brace myself for the impact of this one. I feel my thighs tighten up, my back flex. Just as he's in range I drop a roundhouse kick to his chest causing his head to snap back from the impact. The knife in his hand snags the edge of my leather jacket, tearing a hole in it.

"Dick face! That's my favorite jacket." I throw the knife hitting him right in the stomach. He bends over clutching his gut as blood begins to rush out from the wound.

I look around at the last two who are silently communicating to one another on how they're going to take me down- Or how they _think_ they are. I kind of feel bad about killing them.. Not much, really. Okay, none at all.

"Think about this, boys. You really want to get your asses kicked?" They keep coming. "Okay, if you really want to die tonight in some dirty-ass alley, I'm game." I smile.

"Once you're dead, your little bitch is mine. I'm going to enjoy her tight pussy while my brother here fucks her firm ass hard."

_Wrong. Fucking. Thing. To. Say._

There's been times in my long life when I've gotten more pissed than was healthy. We're talking I-could-have-turned-green- Edward. Smash. Angry. But here, now, with this cock-sucker, I was beyond pissed. I was feral. It was a burning from the inside out. I could feel the monster seeping its way, crawling its way out.

Things were about to get messy.

"What the… what's wrong with his eyes, man?" The other one asks.

"The hell?" The dead man says as he backs up. It's too fucking late for that shit now that he's woken up the demon.

"What the fuck are you?"

"I'm death." I rush at him.

My eyes glowing red, things around me distort into pulsing flashes of rage and hate. The darkest parts of myself are let loose. I pull back as I let the demon have free reign over them. My fangs throb, dripping with the venom and the bloodlust that comes over me like an evil wave of revenge. I feel his blood run down my chin onto my chest as I tear open his throat. His blood is bitter and tastes of the ugliness that lives within him. He jerks and gasps for air that will never again come. He beats on my arms and chest as I sink my fangs deeper into his flesh, tearing, ripping, snarling. This has nothing to do with hunger, and everything to do with killing him for daring to take what's mine! I pull back, looking up to the full moon above and the thick clouds that shimmer around it. In this moment I feel every bit the animal I am. The animal I have been for far too long. In these moments I can almost remember what I was before, what I never again will be. I feel his sticky blood still warm flowing down my body as he dies by my hands. As the light in his eyes grow dim.

"_JESUS CHRIST! WHAT ARE YOU_?" The last man standing screams out as he backs up. I want him to shut up so I pick up the body in my hands and throw it at him using all my strength. It sounds like a bomb goes off as the dead body hits him. I watch as they slam into the building- leaving them nothing more than raw meat.

I look around the mess I've made in this alley. Bodies left and right. It looks like a leather factory blew up. It reeks of not only the rot of garbage, old sex and sin, but now also death. It shocks me every time I come out of such a raging fight to find the complete carnage in my wake.

I look down at the bloody mess I am. To my stained red hands. "Well shit." That's going to be hard to explain to Isabella. As I think of her I feel parts of my anger rising again at the thoughts of what could have happened this night had I not come. Had I not been such a good stalker..

All jokes aside, I feel sick. Sick and tired. Good thing she wasn't here to witness this. I realize as a vampire I am nothing more than a monster. A murderer. I had, long ago, accepted that fact. I even welcomed my fate. What was the point in fighting your true nature? But never have I ever forced myself on a woman. Such an act, even to a soulless fucker like me, is too evil. Men like the ones now lying dead around me, they would have raped her, beaten her, shared her within the pack and then killed her. I could see Isabella's pale, bruised body left in a ditch somewhere, naked and alone. Her every hole filled with their sick cum. I wanted to revive them just so I could once again kill them all.

I look at their blood dripping from the brick walls, mixing with the dirt and grim on the pavement and I smile. Then I look back to what's left of the bikers. Right. Time to clean up.

**~X~**

I see Isabella standing around with Angela and the two other geeks from my class as I come around the corner. I look down one more time to make sure I have cleaned away all evidence that I was ever apart of a bloodbath.

"Mr. Masen!" Angela looks like a guilty child who knows they've been busted.

Not in the mood for small talk, and worried the bloodlust still taints my voice, I simply say to her, "Angela, you can go on now. I'll be taking Isabella home."

"If Bella's going to get into trouble then I'm going to be there with her." She juts her chin out.

"No one's getting in any trouble if you do as I say. Angela, you've always been an exceptional student in my classroom. I see no reason to involve your parents at this time. But I warn you to use caution. If I see you sneaking into any more bars I won't be as willing to turn a blind eye the next time." God, being a grown up sucks donkey balls.

Angela nodded her thanks before asking , "Are you sure Bella?"

I don't give Isabella a chance to answer. "I'll make sure she gets home." At some point. Angela and Eric get in her car as Ben gets in his. They drive off and suddenly it's just she and I.

**Bpov**

I tried giving Angela the eye. The one that says 'Shut the hell up and go away!' But in a friendly way. Was she really questioning if I wanted to ride back with her in her Tiny little Honda with the "Jesus is my Co-Pilot" Bumper sticker, or would I like to have Mr. Hot stud take me home. Alone. No fucking brainer! To be fair though, Angela didn't know about my massive-bordering-on-obsessive-crush I had for Mr. Masen.

"I'm good, Angela. Thanks." I smile as she gets in her car with Eric. Leaving me alone with him.

Dear God, please don't let me throw up on him. Or, like, dry hump his leg.

**Epov**

"What happened back there?" Was the first thing out of her mouth.

"Don't worry about it." I start walking. "My car is this way, Isabella."

I lead her across the dark parking lot. My eyes taking in every single thing. Never know when more bikers from hell might pop up. I feel her stop. Turning to look over my shoulder I ask, "What is it?"

"I thought you said your car was this way."

"Yes, so?"

"I don't see a car. Only that bad ass bike over there."

I just continue to look at her.

"No way! That thing is yours? What happened to the sensible car?"

Ah, she's noticed my geek-mobile.

"Contrary to what you might believe, even teachers can lead lives that aren't full of grading papers and riding around in power scooters." I nod my head towards my ride, silently telling her to move it.

Isabella frowns and bites at the corner of her bottom lip as she walks slowly on. I remember the softness and the taste of that lip. But even I know that I need to come down from the rush of the kills I just made before I even think about touching her again.

"Something wrong?" I ask when we reach the bike.

"I'm not exactly dressed for riding." The her eyes widen in horror. "Oh, my God!"

'What now?" I growl. My body is still too tense from the fight and from being near her. I've got one damn nerve left and Isabella is currently riding it. Hard. I'd like her to be riding something else..

"I left my backpack in Angela's car!"

"Look, you can put my jacket on. That should cover most of your … uh, legs. And the open part of your," I motion to the bottom of her dress like an idiot, "dress that shows your.. " God, this sucked. "It'll be pressed up against my back so no one will see."

All I saw was the white of her eyes.

Swallowing, Isabella ignores that and moves on. "My father can't see me coming home in this! I left in jeans. I come back looking like this and He'll hit the roof! Or go for his gun."

I take a step closer to her. I allow my eyes to flow over her body. Every curve, every exposed inch of her creamy goodness on display for my hungry eyes, I take it all in. Then I think about the other men who did the same tonight and my temper gets the better of me.

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before."

Her eyes narrow as she looks up at me. Hands on her curvy hips, she asks, "Before what, exactly?"

"Before you decided to play dress-up- Hooker Barbie style." I had the great pleasure of seeing her cheeks flush with embarrassment and anger.

"Dress up? What's wrong with the way I look?"

Nothing. Everything. I wanted to strip her here and now. I wanted to fuck her over the side of my bike and feel her come all over my dick. I'm guessing most men had that exact desire as they looked at her. And that was just fucking wrong. On about every damn level I could think of.

"A little girl who wanted to pretend for one night she was womanly enough to handle the bar scene." But looking at her now with her hair wild and begging to be pulled, her breasts pushed up just waiting for my lips, my tongue, Isabella looked nothing like a little girl. And every bit like a woman I could ride hard.

"Excuse me? A little girl?" She wants to challenge me on this. I can see it in her eyes. Smell it on her skin.

"Do you have any idea what almost happened to you tonight, Isabella? Any clue at all what those men, there were more of them lying in wait in case you wanted to know, what they would have done to your small body? You would have been shared- passed around like a joint. Then they would have killed you. Like a kill in a pack of wolves, there would have been nothing left identify!" I knew my anger was out of control here but I just couldn't shake the damn image of her bloodied, beaten, used dead body that someone would have found sooner or later.

At first I thought she would hit me. Christ knows I would have earned that one. But no, Isabella's little chin trembles and tears fill her eyes before she turns away from me sniffing. Damn it all to hell! That, for some fucking reason, was worse than if she'd taken a nail gun to my balls.

"I'm sorry. Just forget I said that." I grit my teeth. I don't apologize. To anyone. Ever.

She wipes under her eyes before turning back around. Her nose is red and her eyes are still full of unshed tears.

"You should have just let me go with Angela. Why didn't you?" She asked while frowning up at me with those big dumb, beautiful eyes. Her tears left sliver tracks in the limited moon light. My fingers move as if they have a mind of their own and would caress her cheeks. Fuck that.

"Because I couldn't." The words softly slip out before I can pull the back in. I turn to the bike to prepare it for our ride, cursing my slip up.

"Why?" She asks in a small voice.

"You ask a lot of questions." I growl out.

"You mean 'a lot' like you try to dodge all my questions?"

"No. I just don't feel like having a heart to heart here in the middle of a parking lot."

"What happened to those men?"

"It's taken care of. "

"What does that mean?"

"Just what I said. They won't be bothering you again. The message was delivered." By my hands and fangs. I leave that part out, of course.

"How?" She eyes me like I just stole something from her. Only thing I wanted to take from this witchy little fairy was her virginity.

"I had a talk with them man to man."

"What does that even mean?" Frustration rises in her tone.

I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling at it to keep from shaking her. Or kissing her.

"I used my fists to get my point across. Okay, Isabella? I beat the shit out of them."

Her mouth opens and closes four times before she blinks up at me. "You .. fought them. _All_ of them? Oh my God!"

Her eyes roam over my body. But not in a fun way or anything. Just in a you're-the-shit kind of way.

"There's not a scratch on you." She pulls at my jacket. I wanted to ask her if she wanted to check the rest of my body.

"I'm a good fighter."

"But you said there was more of them hiding."

"Yeah, they were waiting." For a piece of you. Again, I don't say that part out loud.

"How many did you fight off?"

"Let's just forget about it. Its past."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"It's not important now. It's over and done with. I'd like to get on the bike now. So here," I shove the helmet at her.

Isabella looks from the helmet, to me, back to the helmet. She hands it back and then she walks off.

"Where do you think you're going?" I yell.

"Away from you and your pompous, secretive ass!" She speeds up her walking. Making her ass wiggle in a most delishious way.

"The hell you are!" I can hear the barely contained rage in my voice.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, I carry her back to where we were before. I push her up against the bike, placing my hands on each side of her hips. Her legs are between my legs. Caging her in, holding her there, I watch as she licks her dry lips nervously. I want to take those lips between mine, sucking, licking and biting them until she gives into my every dark desire I have for her body. Until she is begging for my cock just as I am dying to fuck her.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Says who?" Her little chin lifts in defiance. I would have been mildly impressed had her voice not shaken, or her eyes not darken with lust.

"I do. And I get a big say because I saved that little ass of yours. I don't fancy seeing it in trouble again. Too much work to keep you safe." I say this more to myself than to her.

"It's not your job to look after me."

"Such a stupid lamb." I sigh, smirking as I think about how fun it will be to show her who is in control here.

"Did you just call me stupid?"

"You're not wandering off so that another gang can make you their mascot. You're not going to call Angela to come back and pick you up. You're going with me. Now. And yes, I did call you a stupid lamb. Because that's what you're acting like."

"Does that make you my Sheppard?" Sarcasm thick in her tone.

I move in closer. Forcing her to lean back. Pushing my hips against hers, I think about my answer.

"No. I'm not your Sheppard, Isabella." I smile.

Her eyes fall to my lips. She seems dazed. Then her mouth opens, she licks her dry lips once more, my insides beg for a taste.

"Then what does that make you?"

Feeling bold, I speak the truth.

"The wolf lying in wait."

I take off the jacket, throw it around her body, seeing how it swallows her up. Zipping it to her chin, I then thrust the helmet into her hands. She seems to be mulling over what I just said. Perfect timing. Maybe she won't fight me anymore tonight.

"Put this on then get your little ass on the bike, Isabella."

I jump on myself and start her up. The bike's sound bouncing off the empty parking lot and buildings surrounding it. I feel her slowly slid in behind me.

"You're not like any teacher I've ever known." She yells over the noise.

I find myself laughing out at that. Oh pet, you have no fucking idea. But she will.

"Hold on tight." Giving no warning, I hit the throttle, sending us off into the thick night. I watch in the rearview mirrors as flames and black smoke finally seep up into the night sky behind the bar. Thanks to the little fire I started in a dumpster full of a certain gang. Isabella never looks back.

**~X~**

**Bpov**

I was holding onto him. My arms were around his waist. I could feel how rock-hard his abs were. Oh God, I may have whimpered a little bit. He smelled so good, he _felt_ so good. I had this irrational desire to rub my achy center-that was so close to him- right up against his hard back. Did I mention he smelled good? I was dying.

**Epov**

I could feel her breath coming out in short, fast spurts. Isabella was holding on so tightly to me I was afraid she would hurt herself. I could feel her long legs on either side of mine. I wanted reach back there and wrap those legs around my waist. I drove a little slower than I normally would have, she seemed to be freaking the fuck out a bit.

Parking three houses down near a trail that lead to the thick woods behind the homes, I turn off the bike and ease off of it. I help Isabella with her helmet. Noticing she is wide-eyed and chilled. Perhaps the 'sensible car' does have its uses.

"Come on, Isabella." I start walking towards her house.

"Wait! You can't do that. Please don't tell my father." She pulled on my arm.

Looking down at her hand there, I had to grit my teeth. The night, the ride, all of it was pushing my control too far.

"I'm not going to speak to your father, Isabella. I'm just going to make sure you get to your driveway safely." I lean in to her, whispering. "Because even though this is a small town, there are a lot of bad people in this world." _Like me.._ "I think you found that out tonight, yeah?"

As we got closer to the home, I could sense her dad was asleep in his chair. His dreams pertaining of fishing and beer. A deep man, our chief was.

As we reach her driveway, I turn to her. "I don't think you'll have any trouble sneaking past your dad."

"Why are you being so… cool about this? Most teachers would have ratted me out, called my father and scolded me."

"I'm not most teachers. I'm not like most anybody, really." I laugh at my private joke. "But you will remember, Isabella, I did give you a stern … talking to you. Did I not, lamb?"

"Bella." She blurts out.

"Excuse me?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You can call me Bella. If you want. It's just that Isabella is so formal."

"I like your name. Isabella.. it suits you."

"Oh. No, I mean, I like it too. But if you wanted.. You can call me Bella sometimes." She mumbles on. I find it kind of endearing and not as annoying as I would have thought.

"Hmm." I pretend to think about it. "How about I only call you Isabella when I'm cross with you about something?" I smirk as her heartrate picks up. Something tells me I will spend a lot of my time calling her Isabella.

"Uh huh. Okay." She's doing that dazed thing with her eyes again.

"Right then. Goodnight, _Bella._ Sleep well."

I walk back to my bike, turning once to see her grab a spare key from a flower pot before unlocking the door and quietly stepping into the house.

_See you soon._

**{_Bella's bedroom later on that night_}**

**Bpov**

Dreams. Nightmares of strangers holding me down, touching me harshly, feel my mind. Flashes of dark shadows and black eyes moving around me. I can't seem to stand up on my own. I begin to cry out for someone. For anyone to help me. I cry out as a rough hand grabs at my breast. Gripping, bruising me. But then he is there. Moving out from the shadows, he comes to me.

Suddenly the harsh, foul men are gone. The mean touches are replaced by a lover's caress. He kisses me, whispering how he was here now. That I was safe. I beg for his touch. I want more. I want him moving over me. Protecting me, filling me with all he can give.

"Please. Please." I reach up to him.

"Shhh Pet. I'm here. Let me make you feel good."

And he does. Oh God, he makes me feel everything. His touch soothes me, excites me, drives me mad! It takes away all the sorrows and all the anger. It leaves me drunk off pleasure.

Something stirs at the edge of my mind. I feel as if I'm being pulled from a portal. Like rushing back to the real world after a dream that was too good to leave behind.

I wake up in my bed. This feels familiar. Like all this has happened before.. The dreams are so real. I begin to cry as I feel lost and alone. I'm wet and needy. I want him! That's when I hear the growl from the open window. I look to see him standing there in his dark jeans, his tight black shirt he wore tonight. His hair hanging around his face. Oh God. I'm losing it! I want it to be real. I _need_ it to be real!

"Please let this be real. Please tell me. God, tell me this isn't a dream." I grip the heavy sheets that have twisted around me.

**Epov**

When I snuck back into her house hours later after she had finally gone to sleep, I thought I would only stay a few moments. For some fucking reason I needed to stay with her, sit with her for awhile. It was total bullshit as I had taken care of the ones who dared to hurt her. But there I sat like a pussy.

But then she had become restless and upset in her sleep. I tried to soothe her. Normally my mouth on hers was enough. Not so tonight. Here she is sitting up in her bed. Her lush lips trembling, her warm cheeks covered in tears, I can smell her need for me. The scent of her arousal fills me with a hunger I've never known. Her nipples are tight and dark red under her white tank. Fuck. I'm shaking with my need.

Then she says it:

"Tell me this isn't a dream." She begs. And my control snaps.

Growling, I move across the room in a rush to get to her. Yanking her sheets from her, I crawl up the bed to get to her center of warmth. Hiking her leg up over my hip, I take her lips with my own.

"It's not a fucking dream."

Not anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Thanks for reading!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight doesn't belong to me. I just own this little work of fiction.

Song: **"**Headstrong" by Earshot

_**Warning my lovelies: There is some sexual content in this chapter! Shock, I know O_o That being said, if you are **_**NOT**_** old enough to get into an 'R' rated movie, you should probably not read this chapter. Or, perhaps this story at all! ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*The Student*~<strong>

"You're real." Bella breathes the words out as I kiss my way down her jaw, nipping at the pulse point on her neck.

"I'm about to show you how fucking real I am, my pet."

"Pet." She murmurs the word as if trying out the sound of it.

I could feel her heart pounding against her ribs, feel the rush of her blood beneath her skin. And even though I knew the shit was about to hit the fan, I couldn't seem to give much of a damn about anything but touching her.

"H-how did you get in here?"

Dodging that question, I took her bottom lip between my teeth, tugging on it, adding just enough pain to mix beautifully with the pleasure. My hands shoved her shirt up, I had to have my hands on her now. She raised her hips up to greet mine. She was so fucking warm. So soft and tender. And I knew how sweet her wet flesh would taste against my tongue. She moaned again as I pushed her top up past her breasts. I lowered my head and took a nipple into my mouth. Sucking gently, I looked up to find her watching me with wide eyes.

"How can this be real?" She whispered.

My hands moved up her arms, I intertwine our fingers while bringing them to rest above her head. I was stretched out above her now. Completely in control of this. I thrust my cock hard against her soft mound as her whimpers echo off the walls and wood floor.

"Shhh, my sweet. We don't want to wake your daddy, now do we?" I say this as I look deeply into her eyes while rubbing myself against her heat. Her panties are soaked through. My mouth waters at the thought of getting to taste her. Her fast breathing draws my eyes once more to her breasts. Breasts that are bare and warm, set high on her chest. I lower my head again to lick the underside of one, then move to the other.

"Oh, Jesus." Isabella is thrashing under me. Her legs tighten on my hips and I hold back a growl that would no doubt have shaken the whole house. And if her father did interrupt my defiling of his only daughter, I don't know if I would have enough wherewithal to stop fucking her long enough to kill him.

"Not Jesus, little girl." I whisper in her ear as I take her lobe between my teeth. " But I will be your Master."

"I want you. Now." She pleads with me while reaching out to stroke a hand down my stomach. I watch as she does this. Feeling every single cell in my body hum with want. For her. I'm shaking with it. The beast inside wants free.

"How wet are you, Isabella?" I release one of her hands, only to hold both of her wrists with my left hand. I walk the fingers of my right hand gently down her body. Her skin is on fire, yet goose bumps pop up in the wake of my touch. I slide past her belly button, tracing around it twice before I'm at the waistband of her lace panties. My fingers find her so wet and ready for me that they slide right into her. Past lace and into satiny smoothness. I let the heel of my palm press up against her swollen clit, smirking when she grinds into it.

"Hm. You are very wet Isabella. My naughty little pet. How you long to be fucked, don't you dirty girl?"

"Oh my God." She is literally crying out. I can feel her desire not only covering my fingers in thick, sweet cream, but I feel her body pulsing with need. My cock is so hard that its painful to even move. A pressure is building inside my balls. I can also feel my gums throb where my fangs are trying to drop down. I want to feel them slide into her flesh as easily as I know my cock will slide into her pussy.

After watching my hand move in and out of her little panties, I raise my eyes to meet hers. Her head is moving side to side in intense need, her bottom lip has been sucked into her mouth and her fingernails are digging into my wrist as it holds her down. But I want her to see this.

"Look at me Isabella. Now!" I wait as she does what I ask. Her eyes flutter open and her intake of breath tells me how very close she is and how I must look here, now, above her. "Come." One word spoken in a deep commanding voice. And she does. In a rush of warmth, Isabella rides my fingers, thrusting into my palm. I feel her toes curl on my ass as her grip tightens even more. She comes and comes until she melts into the mattress beneath her. As if she is boneless and fully sated. But I'm not nearly done with her body yet. Not even close.

I slowly pull my fingers from her, her whimper of protest is all she can give. Watching her watch me feeds the fire of lust burning in my very bones. The air feels ice cold on my fingers as they are covered in her warm sweet cream. I decide a little finger painting is needed. We both watch as my fingers zigzag up her belly, past her ribs, I circle one full breast then the other. And then I allow my tongue to start at the beginning and lick my way up the path I had just made.

"Mmm. Pet," I say as I let my tongue dip into her belly button. "You're as sweet as nectar." My tongue swirls around both nipples and I kiss along her breasts again. I can feel her want rising once more. That's good because I cannot wait one more second to fuck her into oblivion.

The sound of her panties being ripped away is music to my ears. The light from the moon through the pale window sheers has cast beams across her bed. One tight pink nipple is spotlighted by the moonbeam. I pluck at it, listening to her moans grow louder once more.

"I told you my little treat, you must be quiet." I say this as I lower my zipper. My hard cock springs free as I hiss when the cool air touches the over-heated skin.

"Please." Her dark eyes focus on my dick with a look of hunger.

"Then you must be quiet. If you want me to fuck you, you need to stay quiet. Do you want that, Bella? Do you want me to fuck you?" I ask as I let the tip of my cock rub against her.

" Yes. I will! I will! Just … do it."

I hold a finger up to my lips silently telling her to hush. Slowly, ever so slowly, I start sliding into her. Before I've even sunk an inch into her, she moans, then looks at me with wide eyes, pressing her mouth together to keep it from happening again.

"Good girl." I say through gritted teeth. Because I, myself, am about to groan at how tight and wet she is. I sink another inch in and feel my eyes roll back into my head. Jesus Christ.

"You feel so damn good." I whisper in her ear. I can feel her moving around me as I move inside her. So many emotions flood my soul. Want, need, joy, anger and … hunger. The hunger to make her mine in every way possible. After the night we'd just had, I found the animalistic side of me reaching out, trying to claw its way to her. _Take her. Drink until there's nothing left. Feel her small body give into you. _But I fight those thoughts. I fight them because this feels too good. My hunger for her body seems to be, at least in this moment, stronger than my hunger for her blood.

I open my eyes to watch her face as I'm about to thrust all the way in. But when my eyes meet hers, I watch her eyes widen in horror. And then Isabella screams.

"Shit!" I cover her mouth-too damn late-and look above me to a mirror that hangs on her wall. There I see what has caused her terror. My eyes. My fucking eyes are shining like two rubies in the dark. Only once before had my eyes ever done this when I was aroused. Just figures it would happen now. Here.

Before either she or I can say anything, I hear Charlie Swan rise from his deep sleep, grab his very much loaded 9mm and head for his daughter's room. Now here's where things go to shit real quick. I'm half naked, still halfway inside the hot girl under me, the hot girl who is shaking in fear, and her father is two seconds away from kicking down her bedroom door and shooting my ass- literally.

I know a bullet won't kill me, but it would sure as hell suck golf balls. Plus that's not really something I want to have to explain to the chief or his hot daughter- why I'm bulletproof.

Doing the only thing I could think of, other than killing them both now, I let out a low growl before rushing out the open window and into the night like a bat out of hell. A very pissed-off-hard-as-fucking-steel-bat. Isabella Swan is becoming more than a pain in my ass. I wonder if killing her would just be easier than trying to fuck her…

**-X-**

**Bpov**

I quickly pull my covers over my body as Charlie busts in through my door. Gun in hand, hair sticking up and Sponge Bob boxers on, my father looks like a crazy man.

"What is it? What's wrong?" His deep voice unsettling to the quiet of before. Of before when.. Oh, God. I look back to the window. A window that moments ago was open and had Edward Masen moving through it. Or did he? Everything was a blur. It all seemed so real.. Was I having another one of those crazy sex dreams I had been having about my teacher? Had I finally lost it? And if so, why would I dream his eyes were…. Red. Red as fire and blood. The eyes of a demon. But he had the body of a god.

"I'm fine." I hear myself say. Even though I'm not so sure I am. And I don't know how I ever will be again.

"Uh," Charlie looks around the room then cuts his gaze to me once more. He looks at me like I really have gone mental. "What happened?"

"Nightmare." The word comes out before I really have time to think about it. "It was just a nightmare, Dad, I'm fine. Sorry to wake you. Go back to sleep." And please for the love of God put on some damn pants.

Charlie eyes me one more time before rubbing the back of his neck, lowering his gun and walking backwards out my door. But not before he bumps into the doorknob.. where my black bra hangs from. He pales and shuts the door very quickly.

That wasn't awkward at all, I think as I try to figure out if my scream was from a dream or.. No. It couldn't have been real. I've always had some pretty fucked up dreams since I was little. Clearly that's what happened tonight. But it felt so real. As I turn over and look at my reflection in the mirror beside my bed, two things I notice. One, I wasn't wearing my panties. And two, my lips were swollen and tender as if they had been used. And used well. I run a fingertip over them feeling how soft and warm they were. Still warm from his lips pressing against them..

My heartbeat picks up, my eyes widen as I realize all is not what it seems here in Forks. The three things I was certain of. One: My panties were, in fact, ripped and lying on my bedroom floor. Two: Mr. Masen had been here in my room, with red eyes, skillful fingers and a talented tongue. And number Three: I was both turned on and scared shitless.

**-X-**

**Epov**

**{Edward's House}**

"Fuck, fuck, fuckkk!" I grunt as I send my vampy spunk down the drain. The water was as hot as I could get it, still wasn't as hot as the inside of Isabella's core. I had my head lowered and pressed against the black tile in the shower. My left palm is flat against the cool wall, my right still grasping my cock. My still hard cock. No matter what I did- running for hours on end, uprooting trees in the forest, or jerking off enough times to clog the fucking drain, I could relax or seem to get any satisfaction.

_You want her. Go back and take her. _The inner demon's whispers would seem like solid advice if only the rest of me, my body and brain, would follow through on it. But I couldn't. For some reason I was hell bent on staying away from Isabella Swan. At least until I could think clearer. And now was not that time, I thought to myself as I pumped my hips trying to seek some kind of relief. But no matter how hot I made it, how tightly I gripped myself, I couldn't mimic the feel of being inside her. I was losing my shit. And it made me hate her for it. Hate her little perfect ass as much as I wanted to fuck it.

"Shit!" I yelled out as I came again. With no end in sight...

**Bpov**

**{Forks High}**

"What happened last night?" I jumped as Angela slides in beside me in Bio.

I was a nervous wreck coming into school today. I had almost faked a cold just to get out of seeing him but there was a bigger part of me that couldn't stay away. I was scared of what I knew I saw last night, I knew I should tell someone- Angela, a teacher or say, my gun carrying father/cop. But something held me back each time. It was as if my heart was pleading with my brain to throw all common sense out the window and just feel. I roll my eyes at the idea. It was feelings that had landed me right where I was: Freaked out and horny as hell.

"Well? How did it go?" Angela bumps her arm into mine.

My first reaction is, _Ohmigod! She knows_! But then I remember we got caught by our teacher at a bar. So of course she was thinking in terms of did he bust me. Noope Didn't get busted.. But I got to play "just the tip" with Mr. Hottie.

"It was okay. Ed- Mr. Masen didn't even talk to Charlie. So I think we're off the hook."

Angela breathes out a sigh of relief. She then looks to the front of the room and frowns behind her cool retro glasses. "That's odd." She murmurs.

"What is?" I ask. Looking up to the front I see Mrs. Carlos come in and pull out the projector. Suddenly all the butterflies that had been floating around my stomach all morning take a nose-dive into my gut.

"Mr. Masen never misses a class." Angela says as she turns to study my face.

I simply shrug my shoulders as if I'm not about to slide out of my chair in end up a pile of confusion in the floor.

"What did you do to poor Mr. Masen?" She laughs out the question. And I about swallow my tongue.

"Me? Why do you think I had anything to do with … with.." I motion to the front of the room where Mrs. Carlos is huffing and puffing, trying to get the projector out. Or, more like I flail my arms. "this?" I end lamely.

"Bella, I'm just teasing you." Angela pats my arm. "But it is curious that the man hasn't missed a class in over a year. And yet you show up, we get caught in a.." She lowers her voice, "..bar. And now he's called in. I hope it's not about us. It was really cool of him not to rat us out. Hope he isn't sick." Angela goes back to digging through her bag. And I slump in my seat. Totally put out.

Red eyes flash in my mind. I can feel his sweet breath on my skin; hot and moist. I can feel his fingers and tongue as they play over my body. He made me feel so many things. And then it all went crazy- like something from a horror movie crazy. Now he's missed class. Thoughts run through my mind. Like, what if he left town? What if he plans to kill me for what I saw. But _what _did I see? Red eyes. Am I going crazy? _You begged your teacher to fuck you last night, then watched his pretty green eyes change to bright red, so clearly you are nuts! _My inner voice says, pissing me off.

"Bullshit."

"What?" Angela looks at me as if I really am loco. I realize my mistake- I had spoken that out loud. Whoops.

"Nothing. Sorry."

And as Mrs. Carlos goes forward with a lesson plan that does nothing for me thanks to Edward not being here, I make plans. Crazy, bloody stupid plans. Because that's what crazy people do..

**-X-**

**Epov**

I found myself spread out on my chair in front of a blazing fire. A bottle of whiskey in one hand as I stare into the wild flames that I am entranced by. My bare feet can feel how the fire has warmed the black slate floor, my chest and stomach feel the air that is moving to and fro as the flames dance across the wood. And I sit. I called in. I never fucking call in. Not since last year when the sun was out in full force. That was a bitch of a day. A day that I realized I had become a spoiled vampire who never had to run from the sun's rays. But that rare day in Forks the sun had risen with a fury. And I almost burned my ass walking outside expecting my ever-present gray gloom only to come to a violent stop when I winced up into bright blue as far as the eye could see with a yellow ball high in its sky. I thought, as I had crawled my pale ass back inside, that some-fucking-how I had ended up on a tropical island somewhere. Talk about a nightmare!

I bring the bottle to my lips, the amber liquid has a red tint to it- thanks to the O neg I added to give it a kick. I suppose, I ponder on as I swallow, feeling the burn, that I could have just fed off an alcoholic and gotten the same results. But I was too on edge to be any good at using my vamp charms to entice my prey. All I really wanted to do was to get my hands-and a few other body parts- on Isabella. I was also being a careless fucker. I left. I just left after she had seen the red eyes. I never leave any human with even an inkling at what they might have seen being more than human. And I called in a "sick" day. I shake my head as I down another huge gulp. In all my seven hundred years I hadn't been sick. Another thing to blame her for.

I throw another log on the fire, watching as the orange and red flames consume the wood. Just as she has consumed my thoughts. And my body. The bitch. And then I hear it. A truck coming down my long driveway. I move to the second floor landing, the whole front of the house in all glass. Normally, that would have been a suicide mission for any vampire to have in their 'home' but my beloved gray clouds were once more covering the sky in a thick blanket. My protection. As I watch through the window as the truck makes its way slowly through the heavily wooded driveway, I growl in frustration, fear and hunger.

"The stupidity of some people." I mumble to myself as the red POS truck makes its way to my front door.

Isabella has come looking for me. "Stupid Lamb, indeed."

**Bpov**

"I'm an idiot." I say to myself as I turn onto the road that leads to the illusive Masen home. On each side of the road the forest rises up in thick lines of trees. So thick that you can't see too far into the wooded area. As those same trees get thicker and thicker as I go along the small one land road, I feel as if they are trying to reach out and grab me. In fact, it's so remote and quiet back here that I begin to think of very horrible and creepy things. Like how easy it would be to hide a body back here, as no one would ever hear my screams of pain..

Too late now, I think to myself as I pull up to the house. 'House' my ass. This place looks like something that should be featured on a home magazine. As I sit there staring up at the massive home, I feel like I might have made a huge mistake in coming here. Angela asked me to go with her to get some ice cream.. I realized in this moment that that would have been the better, safer plan. How am I supposed to get out of this truck and walk all the way up to the door to ring the bell? I give myself a pep talk. The pep talk consists of "Don't be a little pussy." And when that doesn't work, I remember how horny I am. And how hot Mr. Masen is.

I get out of the truck, thankful that my legs hold me up because frankly, they feel as if they're made of jelly. Here I go. The cobblestone walkway seems to go on forever in twists and turns and as I step up onto the huge covered porch. I release a breath I didn't know I had been holding. The glass and wood double doors are what I focus on as I ring the bell. A few minutes pass, just as I'm about to turn tail and run, the doors open and there he stands in nothing but a pair of pants that hang very low on his hips, showing off the most delishious V I have ever seen. Once again my filter seems to be missing.

"Oh, sweet Jesus."

He says nothing at this. Just smirks in that way that makes me feel tingles all over my body. He leans against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. A chest that is so toned that I check for drool. Good lord! He is perfection to the eyes. All pale smooth skin and looks as hard as stone. His eyes look to the sky above us before they cut back to me.

"Storm's coming." He says in his deep velvety tones. And then he steps aside and lets me in.

He's right. There was a storm coming. I could feel it in my blood.

**Epov**

Here is the moment. The one moment everyone who walks the earth has at some point in their pathetic lives. The moment where you will look back and realize what you did right, or in my case, what you fucked up. Mine was letting her inside my home. As she brushed past me, her scent was like a wrecking ball to my shot-to-hell nerves.

I shut the door, turn to find her eyes flickering around my foyer, her heart beating as fast as a humming bird's wings. I had come to the conclusion she was here to tell me the towns' folk would be upon my doorstep soon with their crosses and wooden stakes. I almost chuckle at the image it paints in my mind's eye.

We just stand there looking at each other. Outside the wind picks up and the rain starts to beat against the roof. I hear the fire pop and hiss as a log shifts. I can feel the vibrations each time Isabella's heart pumps blood. My mouth waters slightly. Her eyes seem glued to my upper body. She must have noticed this as well because she suddenly looks up to my eyes before she speaks.

"Thank you!"

I am starting to wonder if maybe I'm losing my mind, not expecting that to be what comes from her mouth. "You're thanking me. For what?"

Isabella switches weight from one foot to the other. "Saving my life."

I'm suddenly angry at her. I know she knows. I know that she didn't come here to thank me for last night. I can see the fear in her eyes, the questions. Why not just be bold and ask.

I walk over to her, slowly. "Now, Pet," I say as I step behind her. Her back stiffens. I lean in close, taking a deep breath as the scent of her hair fills my senses. "that's a little presumptuous on your part, isn't it?"

" Why? No." I can see her little chin raise. I can smell her fear.

"No?" I ask adding surprise to my tone. Moving to face her, I wait for her to look me in the eye. _Come on, Isabella. Be brave little pet._

"You saved me from those men. If not for you," She pauses as if fear has choked her. "Something bad would have happened to me."

_Something bad could still happen to you_. I look at her. Is it that she won't confront me about what happened in her bed last night, or, is it that she doesn't remember?

"Why are you here, Isabella? You came to my home. Why?"

"You weren't in class."

"No. Clearly I am not." I keep my tone bored.

"Angela said you don't do that- miss classes, I mean."

I move closer to her. She moves back. Back until she is against a wall, looking up at me.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" I place both hands on each side of her head. I will coax it from her if I fucking have to.

"I- I can't think with you standing so close, Mr. Masen."

I feel myself smile. "Don't try it now little girl."

"Try what?" She frowns up at me.

"The teacher thing. I think we," I run a finger down one cheek, feeling the softness. "are way past Teacher/Student. Don't you agree… _Pet_?" I see the flash of memories in her eyes. "Ask me." I lean in almost nose to nose with her now. I think I'm done playing games. Or, at least these kinds of games..

She stares at my mouth as if it holds the answers to the universe. "You where there. In my room. You … touched me. Made me …" She blinks up at me.

I run my nose up her neck, smelling the sweetness of her skin, feeling the heat of her blood, past her jawline, fighting the urge to take a nibble, I move to her ear. "I made you come." I let my tongue flick out. Her body is covered in chill bumps now. I can feel it.

"Edward." She moans as I kiss her neck.

"So you remember now?"

Isabella's arms come up to my shoulders, she runs her fingers through my hair. Gripping, tugging and holding my head in place as I suck on her neck.

"This is why you came here, isn't it, Isabella? You wanted to the truth, but more than that, you wanted to feel the way that only my touch can make you feel. You wanted me. Say it. Out loud."

What can I say? I'm a cocky bastard.

"Yes. I-" She pushes me back- or tries to. Reluctantly, I move back to look at her. "It was real? All this time you've been coming to me, to my room. Touching me while I slept?"

Sure, when she puts it like that, I really do sound like a stalker.

Her voice is raising with the heat of her anger. "You never gave me a choice. You never allowed me to touch you back? You fucking bastard!" She leaps at me, trying to smack my face. Big no no.

I grab her wrists and hold them above her head. "Don't do that. I don't like having my eyes scratched out." She's like a little wild cat.

"Eyes." She whispers. "Your eyes last night.. "

And this is when she starts to freak out on me.

"Isabella, have I hurt you in anyway since I've been coming to you at night?"

"Your eyes were red. Wha- how is that possible?"

"Answer the question, Isabella. Have I hurt you?" I shake her shoulders.

She looks down at her body as if to check. "Not that I know of." Her face goes pale. "I shouldn't have come here."

"Now that's something we can both agree on."

"What's happening between us?" She jerked her hands, trying to break away from my hold. Impossible. But I would let her wiggle for a few minutes "Let me go. I want to leave." She tries to push her way to freedom.

"Stop fighting me, damn it!" Her efforts are weak. Which tells me she doesn't really want me to let her go. I turn her so that her breasts are pushed against the wall. Moving in, I settle close behind her. Letting my dick rest between her curvy little ass cheeks. I feel her give a breathless sigh.

"Didn't I make you feel good all those times, Isabella? I could have tried to fight my attraction for you. I could have stayed away-" _Maybe. _"But I'm not that guy. When I see something I want," I pull her long hair off her warm neck, I kiss her right below her ear. My hand palms the curve of her ass. I feel a shiver run down her spine. "I take it. And I wanted you. I still want you, Isabella. Tell me how good it feels to be in my arms."

"Please." She always begs. And I will always give.

"Please? Please what, Bella? Please stop? Please go away? 'Please' can mean so many," Bite. "many things." Lick.

"I wanted it to be real." I feel her melt against me.

I try to hide my smirk. "You like the way I fucked you with my tongue? You liked my fingers on your hot little body? Did you like how hard I made you come? Tell me what you came here for Isabella. It wasn't because of my eye color was it?"

"No. I can't seem to help myself. I was scared last night, but I still …"

"Still..?" I turn her back around to face me. Her cheeks are rosy and her lips are swollen from where she's bitten them from nerves. I want to bite them now. I want to feel the plump flesh with my teeth and tongue.

"I still ache for you. Even after.." She shakes her head. "I should hate you for violating me this way. I should be scared because of what I saw in your eyes last night."

I move my hands up her ribs, allowing my thumbs to brush the undersides of her breasts. "But your body wants me too badly to be scared. You need my touch just as much as I want to touch you. You want my dick buried deep within your tight pussy. Want to feel me move in you. Don't you, Isabella? Tell me baby. All you have to do is tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." I brush my lips against hers. So warm. Whispering to her, "I'll give you anything you want."

"Make me yours."

It was all she ever had to say.

**-X-**

**Bpov**

I couldn't think. I couldn't run away. I could do nothing but want him. I knew this was wrong. That there were too many unanswered questions, that the feelings he invoked in me weren't normal. But when Edward gripped my upper thighs and lifted me up to him, all common sense went out the window. With a primal growl that had me wetter than ever before, he crushed his lips against mine while pinning me between him and the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his hardness, feeling his desire for me, for what we were about to do. Nothing had ever made more and less sense before as it did now. And I welcomed it with open arms. All those questions of how he got into my room, how he could dare to do something so morally wrong, why he was doing it, why did his eyes change to red, was I just imagining that part.. All those questions fell away. For once in my life, I was going to stop over-analyzing things. I was going to stop thinking and just feel. And as he pulled my coat off and threw it somewhere behind him, then worked my sweater up over my head, running his fingers under the lace cups of my bra, there was so much to feel.

"You look good enough to eat." He licked his lips. His fingers working to unhook the bra from the back. And when the bra fell to the floor, I pulled his face back to mine. Kissing him was like nothing else on earth. He was rich and warm. Sweet and spicy. His lips were much fuller than any other man's I had ever seen. Edward was equally as beautiful as he was ruggedly handsome.

"So good." I felt my head fall back to the wall behind me as he took one of my nipples into his mouth. Sucking, licking with just the right amount of force. One of his hands moved to the seam in my jeans, the one just over my throbbing clit. His thumb pressed against it, adding the perfect pressure. I was going to come before we even got naked. I would end up a pile of swooning girl at his feet.

But he surprised me again. Just as I was about to fall over the cliff into pleasure, Edward moved us to another room. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he continued to suckle at my breasts. I could feel his naked skin against mine. It was smooth and unyielding. It felt amazing to be this close to him. It felt like ..a dream.

Suddenly I felt a warmth against my bare back. And then he was lowering me onto a soft rug before a huge roaring fireplace. I look up to find him there, looking down at me. The flames dance off his face. A flash of lightning catches my eye. I hear the wind, rain, lightning and thunder crashing as if the sound had been turned down. In my ears my heartbeat is pounding out. The lightning flashes again and I look up to where windows line the walls near the ceiling. They had to be at least twenty feet high. I can see only a dark gray sky above, and then Edward fills my view.

**Epov**

Once I have her lying by the fire, everything seemed to happen at once. I wanted her with a force that I never felt before. Here, in my home, I was going to take her. I was finally going to fully make her mine. It was better this way, I told myself. To finish it here instead of in her bed. I could be as loud as I dare. No fathers to kill, no small beds that would break too easily.

"This is the moment, Isabella. If you're to stop it, stop me, do it now. Otherwise.. I won't be able to pull back." I don't know why I gave her the warning. I don't know why I allowed her that power, but I did. So fuck it. Or, more precisely, fuck her.

Isabella shook her head. Not good enough. I wanted to hear it from her mouth.

"Tell me, Isabella. Say it out loud that you want me." I caress her tits. Moving from one to the other in slow, soft strokes. Watching as her eyes fluttered. "I want to hear you say you want my cock."

"I want you." She reached to unbutton my jeans. But I still her hands.

"I want you to say it. Say 'I want your cock'." Her face was red enough to make the fire seem pale in comparison.

"I want .. I want your cock in me, Mr. Masen." The little tease! If I wasn't already dead, I would have died right the fuck there. Who knew my pet had it in her. Well, she will have _it_ in her soon enough..

I didn't waste another second. I pulled off her jeans, and with it, her lace panties. The inside of her thighs were coated in her arousal. It took all my control not to just drive right into her.

"Do you remember when my tongue was here?" I ask her as I spread her with my fingers. Soft and pink. Completely female and perfect. Completely all mine. "Do you?" I ask her again with a firm hand to the side of her ass. Isabella moans out a yes. "Then you won't be so surprised if I do it again. Will you my sweet? Only this time, Isabella, I want to hear you scream my name as you come. As I lick up all that sweet juice, I want to hear how good it feels. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes. Anything. Just do it." Her hips arch up as I look down at where I'm playing. She is completely naked now, spread out before me. I smirk at all the dirty and wicked things I have in store for my pet.

"Uhh! Edward! Oh. Oh, god, yes!" Isabella was vocal to say the least. I smirk against warm female flesh as I took her tiny bundle of nerves into my mouth. I had to place my forearm across her hips to keep her still. Pet tried to ride my face. Which, admittedly, I would have welcomed, but the placement for that was wrong- this time anyway.

"You want to come again, Bella?" I ask as I wiped my face with the back of my hand.

"I want you naked. Now."

And so I did as my girl asked. I stripped. Bella's eyes took me in from the top of my mussed up hair, to the bottom of my bare feet. But I didn't give her any more time to think as I crawled between her parted legs.

"Tell me, Pet," I ask as I pull her bottom to sit on my thighs. Wrapping her long legs around me, I run a hand over her mound, up her ribs and to her breasts where I tease them, grip them and feel their soft weight in my hand. "Are you ready to be fucked?"

"Yes." Her whisper was out and then I slammed into her heat. We both couldn't help but make loud noises as I fucked her. Mine coming out as more of a growl, hers a mewl that had me going crazy. My hands were on her hips pulling her into my thrusts. My hips were flexing, my balls were tight as hell. Isabella's breasts were bouncing in time with my thrusts, and there she was sucking on her bottom lip once again. She was making me feel wild with heat. I wanted to devour her. And then the little minx got up on her elbows to get a better look at where we were joined.

Snarling, I asked, "You like watching me fuck you, pet? Like watching my cock move in and out of you?" I exaggerated the words 'in' and 'out' with harder, deeper thrusts.

"Yes. It feels so good."

"_You_ look good," I say through clenched teeth. "You look so good with my dick in you, Isabella." I look down as well. The vampire and the man in me both growl with primal, pure male power. "Mine. All mine." Mine to mark. Mine to keep.

I don't know what the hell is happening to me, but I feel out of control like I've never felt before. I feel free and caged at the same time. I want to rip her apart as much as I want to keep her in my arms where I know she'll be safe. I want to eat her alive and drink her up. I want to crawl inside her body and make her stay with me always. I feel angry at her for being the one thing to drive me this far. And at the same time, I owe her for bringing these feelings to my dead heart. Not heart, I remind myself. Body only. This is about carnal need. Want. Desire. Fucking. I will fuck her and then end her. Before she can end me.

"Lie down, Pet." I say to Isabella. I have been holding back from coming. For some reason I want to bring her as much pleasure as I can before I get mine. I have watched her fall apart under me twice now. I didn't think I could hold back much longer. And my animalistic side was clawing to get out. It wanted a piece of her. No. Not just a piece. Nothing short of all of her would do.

I push Isabella to lay back. Her cheeks are flushed, her hair is wild around her face, her breasts are swaying with her hard breathing. I don't want to be the mushy fucker here, but damn if its not one of the most beautiful sights I had seen in all my seven hundred years. I'm losing it. I can feel it.

"I can't," I pant out as I thrust harder. Bracing my hands above her head, my arms flex while holding up my weight. "..hold off much longer." I can feel it coming. I feel the change in me happening. I feel her heartbeat race as she nears her orgasm. My body is tensed up as if awaiting a fight. My throat is on fire as my thirst picks now to appear. Her walls tighten around my cock milking my orgasm from me and I'm gone. I can hear the deep growling, the snarling I let out as I come with Isabella. She cries out for me, turning her head, I see the veins in her neck. The thirst, the passion, the sexual awareness I never knew until now, it all comes crashing down on me and I'm fucked. I'm so fucked because I feel my fangs drop down, my vision goes red and I use my unnatural speed to fuck her until we're both moving in a blur of tangled flesh.

After its over and we're both on the brink of insanity, Isabella looks up at me and gasps. I try to turn my face away but it's too late. "Oh." She says. That's all she says. Even the storm seems to stop just because of this moment.

I watch as one tear slides down her cheek.

I run my tongue down the side of a fang, watching as her eyes follow the movement. Yeah. Shit just got real.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Peaks head out* So sorry for the late update. Holiday traveling and family visits took up a ton of my time. I want you guys to know that if it takes me a month between updates, that will most likely be the longest you will have to wait between chapters. If I rush to get chapters out then they will suck because half-assed anything always does. But I'm not one of those Authors who takes 6 mo to a year to update. But don't leave me if there are a few weeks between. Okay? 'Cause I lurve you all! Lol**

**I was so upset with this chapter because I was afraid you all would hate it. Had a wee bit of a moment there. Then I had a talk with a good friend and they reminded me I can't please everyone. That being said, you guys have been amazing and I hope you like where I've taken you so far. And that you stick with me.**

**Hope everyone has a safe & happy New Year!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Song: "Night of the Hunter" 30 Seconds To Mars**

* * *

><p><strong>~*The Student*~<strong>

"Scared?"

She just stares at me. Her eyes taking in my face, always cutting back to my fangs. The little crease between her brows deepens, then she takes a deep breath- as if to calm herself. I feel her move under me. I groan as I slowly pull out of her, but remain between her leg. Hating the loss of her warmth.

"Wait." She whispers before she once again studies my features.

Time seems to tick by unbearably slow. "Isabella, you didn't answer my question. Are you afraid?"

Moving one hand, she takes her index finger- which is shaking with nerves- and touches my lips.

"You're ... beautiful." While she says this in an almost dazed way, her pulse picks up. From what emotion, I did not know.

Jesus Christ. Of all the things to say in this moment.

"Time for you to go home, Isabella." I stand to put my pants on, turning my back to her. I have to close my eyes and take a minute. Wondering how fast I can leave Washington without causing too much notice. A million thoughts run through my mind. How many lives will be taken this time? How can I go from wanting to fuck her, to wanting to kill her, back to wanting to just .. _Be_ with her? _This_. This is why I should stick with nameless bimbos.

"You don't scare me." I hear her moving around.

I turn back to her so fast she jumps away. Raising an eyebrow to her I say, "Really? Not scared at all?" I move towards her. "Your heartbeat tells a different story, my pet. I can feel your blood rushing through your body." One more step closer.

Isabella swallows hard. "I don't understand this." Her head tilts to the left. Her right hand on her stomach.

"Don't you? I should think it would be quite easy to work out by now. Now that you've seen all this." I wave a hand towards my face. "Now that you know my big bad dark secret."

I stand in front of her. I can see the flames from the fire dancing in her dark eyes. I can smell her scent and mine mixed together, heavy in the air. It causes my cock to pulse, pushing against the zipper of my pants. All the while the storm rages on outside. Fitting. As if to reflect the storm within myself. The conflict of emotions going on inside me that are ripping through my gut like a hurricane.

"I thought, at the most, that you were-"

"I was what?" I ask, curious to hear her theories on me.

Isabella's eyes roam around the room before landing back on me. I was loath to admit I liked the feel of those chocolate eyes on me.

"Don't laugh at me." She eyes me.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I cut a hand through the air. Nothing about this seems humors to me right now. Not when my very comfortable life is being threatened. Not when I am trying to figure out how I can possibly kill her now. How much mess I've gotten myself into with this one human girl.

"A fallen Angel."

A broken promise, I laugh. "Oh, pet. I am nothing close to an angel. Even a fallen one at that." I shake my head.

"I have to believe that you're good. That you aren't.. that I didn't just have sex with a .. ."

"Go on. Say it, Isabella." I brushed my fingers across her warm cheek that is still flushed from our fucking. "A what?" I croon to her.

A tear runs down her cheek, over my fingers. "A vampire." I watch as another tear rolls down and flows over her full pink lips. The same lips I had tasted only moments ago. I fight the urge to lick the salty goodness from those lips. "Are you going to kill me?" She stands up straight as she asks me this.

Brave woman-child. Something inside me twists. A respect builds. And with it, a new fear. One I've never known before. Something tells me the fun and games are at an end. Fucking sucks since I do love my games. Or, perhaps I am wrong, and the games will continue.

"Haven't hurt you so far. Have I?" My voice sounds off to me. As if I'm far away from myself.

She shakes her head no. Suddenly asking, "How old are you?"

Without thought, I say, "Twenty-seven." The truth has always been very tongue in cheek with me. I give just enough to answer, but never more than that.

Isabella licks her lips. I watch as the tear drop gets picked up by her own tongue. I feel.. jealous of it. What a stupid, pointless emotion. "How long have you been twenty-seven?"

I can't hide my amusement. Clever girl. "A _very_ long time." I grab her hip, unable to keep my hands to myself.

"Okay." She exhales.

"Okay?" What the hell does that mean?

"Yeah. Okay. I watch True Blood. I've read Anne Rice. I can handle this." Her innocence on this boggles my mind. And serves to piss me off.

"I'm not some Hollywood creation, Isabella. I'm not Romeo with fangs." I sneer, unable to keep the resentment from my tone.

She frowns up at me for a moment. I can see the thoughts, questions in her mind. The fact she hasn't run away screaming yet is impressive.

"If you're a .. what you are.. how can you, um-" She motions to where we had just had sex.

"Human blood. As long as I stay on a diet of human blood, my body functions as normally as yours does. It's when I stop drinking human blood that problems arise." Not that I had any intention of stopping. I give a humorless laugh. "Natures way of being a bitch."

Isabella takes a step back. "Human blood."

"What else did you think a vampire drinks, Isabella? Grape juice?" I let her back up and finish putting on my shirt. But I leave my jeans unbuttoned. My cock was hard again. For her. "If I were to try a diet of animal blood I would be nothing more than a waif. No speed, no strength and no erections." I shudder at the mere thought. "I am what I am."

She seems to ponder on that. "Why me? Why did you pick me to sleep with? Why pick a career as a Biology teacher in Forks Washington of all places?"

"I wanted you. It's like anything else in life. What we desire, we rarely have a say in it. And like I have said before- when I want something I go after it. I wanted you, I got you. As for the teaching, well, I've always been fascinated with biology. Even before becoming a vampire. And, lastly, take a look outside sweetheart. Clouds, clouds and more clouds as far as the eye can see. No sun to turn me into burnt toast. But what I really want to know," I look her over from the top of her beautiful head to the bottom of her tiny feet. "Is why you're not screaming. Like last night."

"Last night. First of all, I woke up to you hovering over me in the dark with glowing red eyes. I think I'm allowed to be a bit freaked by that. Especially after you had just taken my- I was about to lose.. Erm- "

"Your virginity?"

Isabella's face turns bright red. Then her eyes widened. "Oh God. Did I.. how come the blood didn't send you into a feeding frenzy? Or something."

She made me sound like a shark.

"That's any easy one to answer. You didn't have any blood to spare. Trust me, if you had, I would have licked that up like a kitten to milk."

Her breathing hitches, but she quickly moves on. "But I should have bled. I was a virgin." She whispers.

"Not everyone bleeds, Isabella." Unfortunately.

"What will you do with me now?"

I run a finger along her jaw line. Such a loaded question. "What do you want me to do with you?"

I watch as a million emotions flash across her young face. Everything from fear and excitement, to hunger and sadness. Isabella was once again breathing fast. Her chest rising and falling with her panting. Her breath fanned across my neck, her sweet scent driving the lust I felt.

"I didn't come here for this, you know." She states matter-of-factly.

"Why did you come to me?" I look down upon her.

"I-" She puts her hands on my chest to try and stop me from getting closer. No such luck.

"You.. What? What do you feel, Isabella?" Our bodies were touching from hips to chest.

"I can't think. I feel cold and hot all at the same time. I'm dizzy. So many feelings."

"Hmm." I lean down and run my nose from her collarbone to the hollow behind her ear. Just greedily taking in her mouthwatering scent. "I want you again. I want to feel you take me inside." I whisper in her ear. Her heartbeat is so loud that it drowns out the thunder.

"Please." She twists my shirt in her hands.

I can feel how unsteady she is in my arms. How she trembles.

I don't know what it was that caused my next move. Guilt perhaps. Some sudden growth of a conscience. But whatever it was, it had me backing away from her. Instinctively knowing she'd had enough for one day.

"Go home, Isabella. Go home, climb into your warm safe bed and know that there aren't any monsters there waiting. That they've been sated this night and you're safe." _For now_. "Sleep well in the knowledge that the Devil is taking a night off."

She turns, gathers her belongings, and heads for the door. Once there, she looks back at me.

"I promise I won't tell anyone about .. What you are. I'll keep your secret."

The truth in her innocent dark eyes would leave me feeling haunted hours, days, hell, weeks later. Trusting little fool.

"Go. Before I change my mind."

I watch from my front door as she runs to her truck in the pouring rain, starts the rust-bucket, disappearing from my sight.

That night I didn't go hunting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Hello Beauties! Some might think Bella took that all in way too easily. But think about Meyer's Bella. She seemed to look past the whole vampire thing as well. They moved right on into the ILY's ;)**

**I know it was a short chapter. There will be much more talk about this subject between these two. The fun times are just starting! Oh, the naughty that will come! **

**I had someone tell me they couldn't read my story until I fixed the spacing. I'm sorry if it's not broken up enough for you all. While I don't have the time to go back and fix that now, (Will have to wait until story is done) it will be something I am very mindful of in future chapters. Thank you for telling me in a respectful, thoughtful way :)**

**The next chapter will have things getting much, muuuch hotter! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own The Twilight Saga. **

**Had I owned it, Edward would have been less of a gentleman, ****Bella would have had a wee bit more of a personality, ****and Nessie would have remained just a myth. ;)**

**Mostly Bpov in this one. Don't worry next chapter will be all about Mr. Masen**

* * *

><p><strong>~*The Student*~<strong>

**Bpov**

"Bella! Come on, kiddo. You're going to be late for school."

Charlie's voice carries up to me as I study myself in the bathroom mirror. Like I had been doing for the last ten minutes. I pull my hair up in a ponytail.

"Coming Dad." I yell back, never taking my eyes off my own reflection. I turn my head left to right. Taking it all in from every angle. I didn't look any different. Not at all. Upon seeing me, no one would shout out, "Hey! Look at that dark-haired chick. She totally had her cherry popped by an undead dude!"

At least, I hoped they couldn't. Because it was going to be hard enough to walk into that classroom today knowing that not only did I sleep with my teacher, but that he is a vampire. How can it be this easy to except? I'm still in shock, clearly. And wonderfully sore in all the right places.

I had a feeling that something was amiss with Mr. Masen since the first day where he stared at me as I were going to be on the lunch menu later that day. Hmm.

"Guess now you know why you looked at you that way." I say to my reflection, rolling my eyes at my own stupidity.

**~X~**

"So I spoke to Mrs. Webber yesterday. She came down to the station to file a report on her mailbox being smashed. Again. She said you and Angela were becoming good friends. I was happy to hear that, Bells, but a little disappointed you hadn't told me about it yourself." Charlie looks at me as he takes a bite of his eggs.

I shift in my seat, not having a clue what to say to that. So I just shove some cereal in my mouth.

"Bells?" Charlie sets his fork down.

"Yeah?" I take a sip of my juice.

"Are you making friends okay? Everyone treating you all right?"

"Sure. I mean I haven't been here all that long yet. But so far, everyone's been .. Nice." Weird, for sure. But nice. Except my teacher Mr. Masen. He's been more than nice.

As I take another bite, I hear Charlie let out a sigh. Peaking up at him as I butter some cinnamon toast, I notice he's leaning back in his chair, arms crossed. Looking pissed.

"What?"

"Bella, I'm trying to carry on a conversation with you. You know.. I ask how your life is going, you tell me. Possibly ask me a few things in return." Charlie shaking his head at me makes me feel like a puppy who just peed the floor.

Conversation. Right. I could totally do this. Problem was, I had no idea how. Renee wasn't exactly that type of parent. Shoot, I don't think we had ever shared a meal in our dinning room. You'd have to find the table first. It was buried under Renee's nail polishes, gossip magazines and candle-making kits.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I'm just not used to the whole bonding-over-a-meal thing. It'll take me a few weeks to get into the swing of things." Or a few years.. I smile back at him. Hoping he can't read the panic on my face.

"Dad." He says.

"Erm.. What?"

"I don't like you calling me by my name. I'm your father. I want to be addressed as such."

Well shit. Papa Swan is laying down the law. Now more than ever it occurs to me how completely different my parents are. Like night and day. Makes you wonder how the hell they ever ended up together in the first place. Renee the rule breaker with Charles the serious, strict lawman.

"Okay. I'm sorry. Dad." God, that felt weird.

Nodding his head, Charlie picks his fork back up, proceeds to stuff his face. While he does this I notice that my dad is kind of strong. He's always been tall, of course, standing at six-feet-five-inches. And he has to be tipping the scale at around two-fifty. But more than that, he's handsome. In a dad sort of way, of course. Pretty good shape for a man his age. Which isn't really that old. I guess. He and my mom had me when they were just a year older than I am now. God, the horror! So at thirty-five, Charlie Swan was in tiptop shape.

"Good. Thank you. And listen, no more trips to Port Angeles."

I froze. A spoon full of Lucky Charms halfway to my mouth. Oh fuck! He knows! I've been made! I start sweating like a whore in church.

"Huh?" Was my only reply.

"I know you have been taking knitting classes with Angela. A sort of girl's only thing. But there's been a few murders popping up around the area. I'd just feel much better if you girls did something closer to home."

I'm so shocked by the news of murders I can't even feel relief that Charlie doesn't know about the lie.

"Murders?"

He eyes me for a second. "A gang of bikers that were moving through the area on their way to Vegas ended up dead. Found their remains in a dumpster outside of a seedy bar. Wasn't much left to I.D. to tell you the truth."

I suddenly wasn't very hungry. Pushing my bowl of now soggy cereal away, I peaked a glance as Charlie. He was going over the morning paper as if it held the secrets to the world. Of course it was the sports section..

Clearing my throat, I asked, "Do you have any idea who might have… done that?"

Huffing as he pulled his paper, Charlie looked frustrated. Shaking his head while taking a sip of his steaming cup of coffee, he said, "Not a damn clue. We're thinking it might have been a gang-related crime. No way just one person could take on a whole group of full grown men - bikers no less. We don't have any leads, no witnesses and the security cameras facing the back lot and alley had been broken for a week prior. And the lazy manager hadn't gotten around to having them fixed."

I knew exactly what had happened to those men. But hell if I would ever speak of it. I felt a chill rise over my flesh at the thought of Edward in all his unholy rage taking apart the men who had tried to hurt me. I should be feeling anger and fear at his darkness. In stead, I was drawn to him even more. I couldn't help but feel .. Protected. God, and wasn't that just sick.

"So just do me this favor and stay close to home. Okay?" Charlie asked as he stood and placed his empty coffee cup in the sink.

"Sure. No problem." I tried to go for a casual smile. But I think it came out as more of a grimace.

As I watched Charlie leave out the front door, I hoped he never found out about who really killed those men. Even though I knew it was wrong and stupid. Dangerous. I wanted to protect Edward from people finding out.

"I'm such an idiot." I spoke to the empty kitchen before standing up and going to get dressed for school.

I knew what I wanted. And that was more of Edward. Was I freaked that he was a member of the undead? Yes. Yes, I was. But when I thought about his hands on me, his tongue on me, the way we fit together, I didn't give two shits about anything else. Age is, after all, just a number. But it did make me wonder- How long that number was..

**~X~**

**Epov**

As I enter into the pathetic rat hole they call higher learning, I take a deep breath. The scents are the everyday norm here at Forks High: Despair and dirty, rotten teenagers. But today under it all, there lay a nice aroma of sweetness. Like honeysuckle and lavender. That's when I see ahead of me none other than Rosalie Hale. A modern day Goddess in her own right. I watched her as she spoke with another staff member. Her long hair swaying as she threw her head back, laughing. Perhaps Ms. Hale was exactly the distraction I needed.

I thought after having Isabella, after sated myself on her body, that a certain calm would take place, leaving me in peace to do what I did best. Kill. After all, she knows too much, far too much. But after she was gone from my side last night I felt restless. Like a caged beast I paced my floors growling out my frustrations that I wanted her still. Normally a quick fuck and I was ready to move on. Not the case with this one. Damn it. She had my guts twisted, my brain in a scramble and my nerves shot to hell.

It wasn't natural to feel things apart from lust, hunger and rage. Human emotions such as confusion, longing and the dreaded guilt just wasn't in my range. No, I thought with a frown, what I needed was a good hunt. A good old fashioned bloody murder to bring me back to myself. I'd get right on that as soon as I could.

I watch Rose as she walks back to her office. And what a fan-fucking-tastic view she gave . Yes, Ms. Rose Hale would be the perfect distraction.

**~X~**

**Bpov **

Sitting in a classroom, in a building, that was so close yet so far away from Edward was like starving to death and having a big piece of chocolate cake sitting in front of you that you were not allowed to touch. I had only gotten a few short glimpses of him here and there. He wore black dress pants and a dark blue dress shirt with the sleeves pushed up. His black tie hung slightly loose and his hair was a total mess. I felt like a swooning fool as I daydreamed about running my fingers through those silky locks as he kissed me senseless.

I wanted to catch him alone but he, nor I, ever seemed to be alone. He wouldn't even hardly look at me during Bio. But I finally found a time. Lunch. I would skip lunch and get a chance. I hoped. I really wanted some alone time with him. I wanted to ask him about the murders. But mostly, I just wanted to be near him.

**~X~**

**Epov**

I could sense her near me. I could smell her, and it was driving me mad. ALl through class today she was right there. So close but too far away to.. To what? Tell the class to excuse us as I pull her into the well-used broom closet and bang her? No. I wasn't a damn teenager and I wouldn't lower myself to such antics.

Although the idea of taking her here, in this school where anyone could hear us, see us, it was an idea that made my body heat with hunger and desire.

As I went over a few papers that needed my attention I could feel something. The sound of soft breathing, the scent of strawberries and cream filled my senses.

Isabella.

I hid my smile as I look to my open door and see her shadow across the floor. She's blocked by a few lockers but I would know that shape anywhere.. Since my hands had been all over it last night.

I make sure no sound is made as I move closer to her. I can almost smell her skin, almost taste her sweetness on the air. I have to fight back my more devilish urges. The sense of hunting burns in my veins. But that didn't mean I couldn't play some.

**~X~**

**Bpov**

"Sneaking around, Ms. Swan?" Edward asked over my shoulder.

"Shit! Don't do that!" I spin around to look up into his perfect face. Guess I wasn't as stealthy as I thought.

"Why aren't you at lunch?" He asks as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"I- I wasn't hungry?" I didn't mean for it to come out as a question. But he's just standing there looking all tall, dark and undead.

He kept moving closer, his eyes roaming over me. Taking me in like a predator would its helpless prey.

It occurs to me that he's pushing me away from the hallway and deeper into his classroom. His now empty classroom.

"I see." He says as he stops, putting just a few feet between us.

"W-what about you?" I hoped to distract him so he would forget about me going all stalker on him.

"Hmm?" He seemed distracted alright. With my body. As his eyes move up and down my body I started to feel warm and very wet in secret, soft places.

"What are you still doing here?" I ask in a shaky tone of voice.

"Well, like you I wasn't hungry. At least not for food. But now that I have you here.. I could have a _bite_."

Oh God. How crazy was I? Here I am willing and more than ready to let him take anything he wanted from me- including that bite. He's a vampire for God's sake! And sadly, that was just more of a turn-on to me. I must be wired wrong. There had to be some kind of chemical imbalance that caused my brain to think lustful thoughts when it should be sending all sorts of warnings for me to run.

"Isabella, were you spying on me?"

"Not .. really. And I thought we talked about you only calling me Isabella when you were upset with me." He was advancing while I kept backing up- until I found his desk with the backs of my thighs.

"Yes. I know. Seems I haven't found a time yet when I'm not feeling rather cross with you. You, Ms. Swan, are in need of a good spanking." He teased. Or so I thought he was teasing me.

The way he eyed his desk behind me made my heart skip a beat. And being that he is a vampire, he heard it, and smiled like the cat who ate the canary.

"Do I make you nervous?" He edged closer so that our bodies touched. _Everywhere_. He felt so good. Hard and strong in all the right places.

"No... You're just very intense. The way you look at me. Sometimes it makes me feel.." I swallowed hard. My throat dry as a bone.

"Makes you feel what exactly?" He was watching my face as if I were mesmerizing to him. Ha! He was the one who could dazzle.

I started to say alive, but caught myself at the last second. "It makes me feel like you're studying me. Looking for all that I am. Looking through me. That must sound rather ridiculous." I could feel it when a blush spread over my face.

"And does that bother you?" I felt his thumb caress over the veins in my wrist. Reminding me of who, what he was.

"Your hands are so cold." I manage in a whisper that seems too loud in the quiet classroom.

He nods before saying, "You know what they say 'Cold hands-"

"Warm heart." I finish the saying.

"Actually, I was going to say dead heart, but warm heart works just as well." He smirks down at me as if I were amusing to him. Maybe I am. Maybe he sees me as nothing more than a silly human with shit for brains.

But I just couldn't look away from his stare. God, there was something there in his eyes. Looking at him like this invoked some deep feeling inside me. A place, a sensation, that I had never explored before. It left me chilled yet warmed all at the same time. It made me want a repeat of last night.

"No. I trust you." Even though the words were spoken in a shaky voice, I found them to have the ring of truth to them. I did trust him. On some fucked up level, even though I knew what he was, what he did to survive, I trusted him. "I find it a relief. Most people are so fake. They never seem to really look at a person when speaking to them. You act as though your whole world is balancing on the words I say." I laughed nervously.

Edward stared at me for the longest time. His head tilted to the left as if he were working something out in his mind. There was nothing but the sounds of the air from the vents moving throughout the room, and my own pathetic heart that beat like a drum in my ears.

Licking his top lip, Edward finally murmured, "That's because, little pet, perhaps they are." He takes a deep breath before speaking again. "And the fact you seem enchanted by me, that, my sweet, either makes you the bravest person I know, or the dumbest." Sighing he moves back just before the final bell rang and the hallways filled with the sounds of kids and teachers. "Only time will tell, I suppose."

I wanted to ask him to elaborate on that but he was gone by the next blink of my eye. I stare at the slowly closing door in frustration. A sense of longing, of want hitting me so strongly that I felt breathless with it. I didn't even get to ask him about the murders.

Damn vampire! His mood swings were giving me whiplash! Maybe Mr. Masen needed a little push to let loose that bad boy vampire I knew was hidden under the respectable Teacher act.

**Epov**

I move as fast as I can through the halls. I had to get away from her. Away from them all. I could feel my fangs ripping free from my gums, my eyes turning, and my lust for her body mixing with my lust for blood. I wanted to kill them all and take her. I wanted to burn this fucking school to the ground as I fucked Isabella Swan in front of them. I wanted to show her the darkness inside of me and have her want it all. I thought talking would be safe. I was wrong. What did I want? To drain her dry or to fuck her wet? I wanted it all. But not here. Not where I would be caught. Seven centuries I had managed to walk amoung them all with little to no trouble. Now she comes along and threatens it all. Damn it to hell! She would be the death of me. I just knew it.

And the most fucked up part of it all? I couldn't seem to bring myself to kill her. Something that had been so easy for me in the past. A simple task and I was failing at it. Growling in frustration, I head for my car. Beyond that, I had no idea what to do with myself.

**A/N: So looks like I shouldn't have told you chickens that next update wouldn't take that long. Family member got really sick so that's why I went MIA. Also, I had said next chapter would be Hot. Yeah, Turns out it's the chapter after this one. I just had to break it up into two chapters. I'm sorry. **

**I can officially say that the next chapter will be smut filled. Watch out! **

**Thanks for reading & reviewing. You all rock my world =) **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own the Twilight Saga. I just own this little fic. **

**Warning: Violence & sexual content in this chapter.**

**Song**: "_**If I Was Your Vampire" By Marilyn Manson**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*The Student*~<strong>

_**{Charlie Swan Pov}**_

I took a sip of the bitter coffee, wincing as it went down thick and only mildly warm. Mrs. Cope, who ran the front desk like a well-oiled machine, had the day off to spend with her grandkids. So that meant Mark had been the one to put on the first pot of coffee. Damned kid. At twenty-five Mark Daniels stood at five-feet-ten-inches and was about as stealthy as a bull in a China shop. To add insult to injury, the boy made terrible coffee.

I lean back in my chair as I once again go over the reports Sheriff Davidson up in Port Angeles had sent over for me to take a look at. He was having a hell of a time trying to figure out who had killed those bikers. Since Tom and I grew up in the same town, went to the same schools and had always run within the same group of friends, he trusted me more than any other. But still, it was a hard pill for any man to swallow to ask for help on a case like this. A man liked to keep things in his own hands when a crime happened in his own backyard. I could understand that. I would feel the same if it happened here. Maybe that was why I was so hell-bent on finding those responsible. So that this wouldn't come to my neck of the woods. Whoever this killer was, he was good at covering his tracks. Damn good.

"Nothing new come in yet, Chief?" Mark asked as he sat down in front of my desk.

Shaking my head, I grunted out my reply. "Not a thing." I leaned forward while eyeing the latest report that was basically the same shit as all the others: Bodies burned beyond recognition, no official IDs made as of yet. Still waiting on dental records. And family had yet to come forward.

I sigh as I looked up. "It's like he's a damn ghost. No prints, no one saw or heard anything that night. Hell, even the damn cameras were out of commission. It seems like everything was in this fuckers favor." And against us working the case.

I watch as Mark pops another piece of gum into his mouth as his eyes narrow in thought.

"You quite smoking again there, Daniels?" I smirk. This had to have been Mark's fifth time of trying to quite. At least, since I've known him.

Nodding he said, "It's hell, Chief. I'm as jumpy as a virgin on prom night." He rubbed the back of his neck.

I couldn't help but laugh at the kid. He might not be the best deputy around, but he gave this job his all. Couldn't ask for more than that.

"Not to mention with all this going on right now, I really need a smoke." He hung his head.

I had to agree with him there. Probably not the best time to stop smoking. Our stress levels were rising with each day and nothing new to go on.

"But I suppose there's bound to be break in the case at some point. I mean with both departments on this, surely something will be found." Mark shrugged.

"I hope it's soon," I said with a frown. I didn't want a killer coming to Forks. I didn't want anyone else hurt.

_**~Bpov~**_

He didn't come to me last night. I hated to admit it, but I really thought he would come to my bedroom like he had before. Maybe he would slid into bed with me and... what? What did I think he would do? I didn't really know. But it seemed now that I had given _it _up, my vampire was losing interest. Could he be bored with me already?

Shoving the covers back, I got out of bed and headed for the shower. A cold shower to help cool me off since my skin was overheated from anger and, perhaps, arousal. I missed him too much. I was becoming one of those girls.

As I washed my hair, I tried to go over everything we had said to one another since we had slept together. Sadly, it wasn't much. What we needed was some time alone. Yes, alone time with a vampire would be a wonderful idea, Bella! Even my sarcastic side was over it.

I knew I was just asking for it here, but I couldn't seem to help myself. I just hoped my crazy life settled down soon enough because my nerves were shot and I was fast approaching the point of no return.

_***Epov***_

Before the breaking of dawn I slipped out of her bedroom and into the gray light of a new day. It had felt like ages since I had touched her. And for a seven hundred year old vampire to feel that way said a lot. I craved her like a desert craved the rain. Look at me being a little romantic bitch over some random high school student. But I knew it was true none-the-less.

As I crossed into the thickly wooded area behind her home, running faster than any mortal eye could detect, I thought about why I had kept a safe distance from her. My body longed for hers. My lips and tongue could almost taste her there. I didn't understand what kept me from just taking her again. I could so easily in the middle of the night when she lay there, wild and free in her dreams of me, take her and know that she would give herself freely to me. And if she did not, that wouldn't stop me just as it had never stopped me before.

I jump over the wide Sol Duc river, landing firmly on the other side before running harder. I was pushing myself, trying to burn the passion off, trying to wear out the needs I had for her. She was getting too close. She was changing the game. I just needed to get things back on track.

No, I thought as I suddenly came to a stop. I knew what would fix this. I knew how to get myself back to my normal routine of sucking the life-literally- out of humans. I had to kill Isabella. But even as I thought that a revolt rose up inside me. So strong and powerful was it that it had me taking a step back. A snarling, animalistic growl built inside me. I had to fight the urge to turn back to the path I had just come from. The path that lead back to Isabella alone in her warm bed.

"What the fucking hell is this about?" I asked aloud.

I had truly lost my mind. And over what? In the world of humans she wasn't even much to look at. Compared to someone like, say, Rosalie Hale she wasn't all that good looking. Much. Rosalie would be a steak. And Bella? Well, she would be a hamburger.

"And a burger is nothing. The steak, however, that is something to be savored." I smiled as I ran the rest of the way back to my home. To get ready for a new day. A fresh start. A day where, hopefully, blood would be spilled.

_**~Bpov~**_

I waited until Charlie had left before running up to my room, ripping my bathrobe off and dressing in what I was sure to be my way of getting the attention of my vampire. Was I crazy? Probably. But I couldn't take another night of not seeing him, touching him. I couldn't take another night of not having him.

I smile and did a bit of a twirl as I stare at myself in the full-length mirror. If this didn't get his attention, then he was more dead than I thought!

_***Epov***_

I repress a sigh as I walk down the sidewalk leading into building five where my classroom resides. As I pass children everywhere, I mentally contemplate what it would be like to just start working my way through the masses. A ripped head here, a slit throat there. Some of these little fuckers I would enjoy killing more than others. People like Jessica cum-sucker Stanley and Mike shit-for-brains Newton. And then others like our fair-haired maiden Rosalie Hale. Her, I would take all kinds of time to enjoy.

As I turn to the hallway leading to my corner of the world, who should I happen to see coming my way? None other than Ms. Hale herself. Looking quite tempting in a tight black skirt and soft red silk shirt. Her long golden hair is flowing down around her full breasts. It's enough to make any man go insane with lust. Or to cause a vampire's mouth to water.

Very nice, I think as she nears. Not the fiery lust I needed, but a solid blood-lust. Ah, lust is lust, no?

She sees me and flashes a bright smile. "Hello there, Edward! Lovely day isn't it?"

A lovely day to kill something.. "How are you today.. Ms. Hale?" I smile as I see a blush tint her cheeks. Women were too easily manipulated.

"Oh, you know how it is. Busy, busy, busy!" She said through a girly laugh.

Just then a pack of rowdy boys came running down the hall, almost knocking Rosalie down in the process.

Reaching out a hand, I keep her from falling forwards.

"Slow down, gentlemen. Unless you want to miss football practice after school to sit in detention?" I frown at the mouth-breathing meat heads.

"No, sir. Sorry." One of them mumbles before they wander off to go scratch their balls or grunt over something, I'm sure.

"Punks," I mutter. And then realize how fucking old I sound. But in keeping with the boring Biology teacher act, I suppose I am doing quite well. If they only knew..

Then I feel it. The same sensation I always have when she is near me. Damn girl. She makes my vampy senses tingle. Along with other things..

Giggling, Rosalie turns to me with wonder in her eyes.

"Oh, well, they're young." She says with a shrug. As if that excuses them. I think not! So many years of evolution and this is what we get? Or course it did make hunting them that much easier. But back to one human in particular. I decided that if the girl wants to eavesdrop on my conversations, I would make it worth the while.

Turning to Rosalie, I say, "You're right. Absolutely right. They are young," I say loud enough for her to hear since I know she is standing very close by. "Very young. And childish!" I almost growl the words.

"Hey, you want to get dinner sometime?" She suddenly asks.

This couldn't be going any better if I had planned it. I hear Bella's small intake of breath as she waits for my reply to Rose's offer.

"Ms. Hale, are you asking me out?"

"Well, I could cook for you. I make a stellar lamb!"

I smirk at the choice of food. "Yeah, Rosalie. Dinner sounds ..delicious."

"Okay. Great! Tonight then?" The woman is practically jumping up and down. Quite the ego boost.

"I think I can handle that." I give her my best smile and watch as her eyes glaze over a bit. Too easy, I think to myself.

"Let's say seven, my place?"

"I'm looking forward to it."

I watch as Rose walks away, adding a bit more swish to her sway, before I turn and head to my classroom. I feel her eyes on my back. I can also feel the anger rolling off her small frame. I smirk to myself as I keep on walking without a backwards glance. That will teach pet to butt into my business.

And to learn who is in control here.

Or so I had thought. But as the day progressed, I learned the hard way just how powerful my little sweet treat was..

_**~Bpov~**_

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, I think to myself as I hop out of the death-trap called a truck. I hear a few whistles and I can literally feel the stares from everyone on me.

As I enter the school, I hear his voice. It stops me where I am. It also causes my pulse to spike, my heart to pound hard behind my ribs and a rush of warmth to pool between my legs. Really was sad how much even just his voice touched me.

I focused on what was being said, trying to figure out who he was talking to. Then I hear Rosalie's slight Southern tones. Great. Forks Washington's own Barbie doll was ten feet away talking to my vampire.

And when he made a date with her, I saw red. I felt this heaviness in the pit of my stomach. I was so jealous I couldn't see straight. And then I looked down at what I was wearing, deciding I was still in the game. I knew he wanted me before. No reason I couldn't make him want me again.

_**{Mr. Masen's Classroom}**_

_***Epov***_

There she sat front row, center. Her long pale legs crossed at the knee, her tiny high heeled Mary Jane's tempting me. The fucking shoes throwing images of those legs wrapped around my waist as I thrust into her heat. Even her socks were sexy: The palest light pink with a tiny lace cuff around the ankle. Her beautiful dark hair with the curls tumbling down her back, swaying to her round hips as she walked. I knew her hair smelled like fresh strawberries and cream in a summer heat. An intoxicating scent that had my mouth watering before she even entered the room. Bella Swan's hair was so shiny, so soft looking that it left a man feeling as if he would die if he didn't get a chance touch it, run his fingers through it. At the very least wrap it around his wrist as he took her hard from behind while her small pert ass was in the air as he filled it with his hard cock. She would beg and cry for more and I would take her as hard as I dared..

Damn Isabella Swan to hell. Damn her for making me feel like a lusting fool who would fall to his knees for just a chance at a taste of her sweetness.

I grip the desk's edge so hard it cracks under my fingers. As I stare at her, she stares right back at me. The wicked little witch she is, she is tempting me. Daring me to cross lines that once crossed, will change everything. She will regret this stunt. Her ass, when that fucking bell rings, is mine.

And she knew she was driving me insane with lust. The little minx had smirked as she walked-slowly- to her desk. Forcing me to stop what I was doing and watch her progress across my class room. I had also watched as every other mother fucking asshole watched her with wide eyes and what I am sure would be dirty, dirty thoughts. Thoughts about my pet.

She belongs to me. The demon in me was being pushed to his limits. I was so very close to the point of no return.

As I tell the class which page within the books to turn to, I see out of the corner of my eye Isabella staring at me instead of doing as I asked. Looking up, I met her gaze and she then uncrosses her long legs. And in doing so, she flashes me the briefest view of pale pink panties with black lace.

My nostrils flare and I swear to God I could smell her scent from across the room. Before I can stop it, a growl breaks free from my chest. I am forced to fake a coughing fit as a few students look up at me.

"Excuse me." I say. As the rest go back to their books, Bella's eyes stay locked with mine. Having had enough, more than enough, I mouth the words to her.

_'I'm going to spank your ass.' _

Isabella, seeming to have lost her mind completely, smiles before mouthing back to me like a teasing little kitten.

_'Do it.' _

Oh, my sweet Isabella, I plan to. When that bell rings out, be sure there will be hell to pay.

**…**

"Now I know next week is fall break, please try and remember to get your assignments turned in on time. Yes?"

As the class filed out of the room, I pinned Isabella with a hard stare. She wasn't getting away so easily.

Walking past my desk, I moved towards the classroom door that was left open. Isabella wiggles in her seat as if she's about to stand up.

"Don't. Move." I snarl as I walk past her.

I hear her heartbeat pick up. I smell her heat. I want her in ways she couldn't in a million years contemplate.

After I close and lock the door, I turn my gaze to hers. I take her in, from the top of her head all the way down to her sweet little shoes. She is dressed up like a good girl for the very bad teacher to unwrap like a naughty gift.

I walk over to the window, closing the blinds to the outside world. I see her swallow hard once. She knows she's in for it now. Anticipation makes for a heady scent on the air.

"So what exactly did you hope to accomplish with this little stunt." I ask.

Tucking a loose curl behind her ear, she frowns at me. "What stunt?"

I walk closer to her, moving around the desk in a slow circle. I was taking in all her curves on display. As I walk behind her, I watch as her shoulders stiffen as if waiting.

Such a good girl.

Leaning in, I let my nose trail up her neck. Fuck, but she smells so good. I give a tiny nip to the spot below her right ear. She looks like a tiny rabbit trapped in the path of a hungry fox.

Whispering low, "Dressing like a little slut. Did you get the attention you seek? Did you feel the eyes of every male here on you? Did you feel the lust pouring out of them? How they wanted you. Wanted to eat you alive. Did it make you feel... desired? Did it, Isabella?"

"I only want you." She whispered, jumping as my hand twisted her hair around my wrist to cause her to bare her neck to me.

"Say it again." He manage to grit out behind clinched teeth. I had momentary desire to sink my fangs into her creamy flesh.

"Say what?" She whimpers as I bite down non-too gently on her flesh and then soothe it with my tongue.

"Say you want only me. That my lips, my tongue, my cock is the only one that will touch you. Swear it to god, Isabella, or so help me I will kill every last person in this town who even looks at you with anything other than mild curiosity!"

"Only you. I promise. Please, Edward. Kiss me."

"If I kiss you, it won't stop there, Isabella. Are you ready for that to happen here of all places? Are you ready to be taken right here in this classroom? To be fucked hard and fast like a slut? I've warned you before, little girl, I'm not the romantic hero type. No white Knight spouting charming words of love. When you'll want flowers and chocolates, I'll bring whips and chains. When you want a lover to hold you in a meadow whispering words of faith and devotion, I'll strap you to my cross and fuck that pretty little ass raw. So make damn certain, pet of mine, you know what this means - no disillusioned little lamb who has her heart broken. I will never be the prince in your fairytale. I'm the beast lying in wait to rip the village apart. So I say again, think hard about this."

"But you did save me from those men. And you've had many chances to kill me, yet you haven't." There was a desperation to her tone of voice. As if she were trying, seeking with all her might to find a shred of goodness within my very black soul.

I should tell her to stop wasting time. That she could look for a thousand years and never will she find it.

"Did you hear one damn thing I said? I'm not the hero. I'm the villain. If I did 'save you' it was to serve my own selfish needs. I want you. I can't have you if you're lying dead somewhere. A pet that flatlines is kind of a scene killer."

"That's fine. The world has too many wannabe heroes. Just please touch me. Now."

"Damn right it does. If you want to play my pet, we'll play. Oh," I laughed at the thought, "the games we're going to play." She arches up as I pull back.

"I can smell your heat, you know." I pick her up and sit her on the lab table facing me. She groans as the cold top meets her hot skin.

"Spread those pretty legs, Isabella. I want to see you."

I watch as her pleated skirt parts and her tiny pink panties are revealed to my eyes. I growl out in hunger as I see a wet spot on the fabric. My mouth waters and my fangs push against my lips.

"Lean back, Bella." I tell her with a gritty voice.

I have her spread before me on that table like the prettiest lunch ever.

Running my hands up her smooth legs, I grip her hips and pull her-causing her to gasp- until her ass it right on the edge of the table. I finger the little scrap of lace and silk. I do what I've wanted to do since she teased me with a small peak at her soaked panties, I run a finger tip over the spot feeling how hot she is.

"Is this for me, Isabella?" I ask in a teasing tone, watching her become wetter with each word, each caress. "What made you so wet? Was it the idea that you were driving me crazy? That I was about two seconds away from pushing every chair, desk and student out of my way and fucking you right in front of them all?"

Bella moans as her hips rise up off the table top. I place a hand on her, fingers spanning her soft belly.

"Tell me, Isabella? Do you like being wet and hot for me?"

Not giving her time to answer, I dive right in by ripping her panties from her hips, before I know it I am feasting on her warm, wet flesh like a starving man. I growl as her thick sweetness hits my tongue and fills my senses with nothing but her. I feel her orgasm build and rise higher and higher as I lick and nip my way around her softness.

I watch in fascination as Isabella falls apart right there on the table with her legs thrown over my shoulders and my tongue buried deeply within all things her.

Not able to wait another second I rip open my belt, lower my pants and pull out my throbbing cock, thrusting hard into that tight heat I had missed so damn much.

Leaning over her, touching my forehead to hers I grit out her name.

"Edward!" She tries to keep her voice quite. And then I feel her freeze as someone slams a locker down the hall from us.

Looking at where her eyes are fixed on the door, I look back into her face and smile.

"Isabella," I call to her. Demanding that she look at me. I rub my cheek against her as I thrust deep and hard. Watching as her eyes roll back into her head and she bites her lip to keep from yelling out.

"Does it turn you on pet to know they could find us at any moment? We're fucking just feet away from everyone in this hell hole. Think about it," I whisper as I push into her hard before pulling out slowly. Repeating the moves over and over until there is nothing but the feel of our bodies, the sounds we're making and the smell of our sex.

"Come Isabella. I want to watch you come."

And come she does. Whimpering my name on her lush lips, her wetness covering my cock with a warmth that feels so good that I can't contain the demonic reactions within me.

"Yes! That's it my pet. Come for me. Take what you need." I wanted to roar with satisfaction as I can feel her pulling my release from me.

As we both come down from our joined highs, I slowly lower her skirt, kissing the inside of each thigh. I notice the mark on her neck from earlier and can't help but smile as the possessiveness inside me grows.

Mine. All mine. Mine to take, to enjoy, to do what I please with.

"Wow." She says as she starts to sit up.

I tuck myself back into my pants, and turn to help her down from the table.

She was quiet for a moment, I should have known that meant shit was about to hit the fan.

"Are you really going to go over to her house?"

I feel centuries' old habits on always being in control, never being questioned by mere mortals rise up. I become defensive. "Not that it is any of your business, but perhaps I will. Why not? She's a co-worker. And I need to be seen dating, going out and doing what most normal human males do."

I catch a hint of disappointment as it flashes across Isabella's face. I can't help who I am or what I am. And I won't start apologizing for it now.

"Are- are you going to drink from her? Are you going to sleep with her?" In this moment I am reminded just how young Isabella truly is.

Running a hand over my face, I sigh. "Fuck, we're both insane. You know that?"

Bella, never one to do or say what I think she'll will, just smiles again and comes to kiss me on my cheek.

"Yes. I do know this. I think it's why we go together so well."

Shaking my head in amusement, I walk over to the classroom door. Opening it, letting fresh air in to the room that smells of sex and us, I smile as she passes me on her way to the hall.

"Good work today, Ms. Swan. I think if you apply yourself like you did today, you will sail right through the year." I hold back a laugh as Isabella's eyes widen and her face turns red.

_**~Bpov~**_

The rest of the day had past in a blur. I was almost like jelly I was so relaxed. I guess a few mind-blowing orgasms in the middle of the day, in the middle of school no less, will do that for a girl!

As I make my way across the parking lot to my humble little truck, I see Mike Newton and few other fellow dumb asses have gathered around Mike's Ranger Rover.

They see me coming and start to whistle and laugh. It reminded me of a pack of wild dogs. And suddenly I felt very small and alone and naked in my short skirt.

I walked right to my truck not stopping to greet them or their vulgar comments they seemed to have no shame is speaking. Loudly.

"Hey there Swan. Damn girl, you look ripe for the picking." Mike said as he came up behind me.

When I felt his hand palm my ass, I gasped and jumped out of his reach.

"Don't touch me." I backed away from the group as they all gathered around Mike.

"What's the matter Bella? Don't tell me you're going to play the little prude now. A girl who wears an outfit like that is putting the vibe out there. Can't blame a guy for responding."

"I would never get with someone like you! You're a pig."

"Yeah? How 'bout you let me pork you." He and the other idiots with him laughed at his awful joke.

"Fuck off, Newton." I said as I reached for my door. But suddenly felt him there behind me, pushing me harshly into my truck.

Having the air knocked out of me by his much larger body, I could feel the other boys close in around us to make a very tight circle. Where no one would know what was being done or said unless they got very close.

"I'm going to fuck that little bitchy mouth of yours." His breath, hot and nasty, fanned across my cheek.

I couldn't believe this was happening at school in the middle of the day.

I tried to ram my elbow into his face but couldn't move. And then suddenly before I was about to give into the panic, his weight, his awful smell was gone.

"Mr. Masen. We weren't doing anything."

Edward's voice was shaking. His eyes had turned black causing him to slide a pair of sunglasses over them. I watched as his hands fisted, making cracking sounds, and his jaw bunched and twitched. He was going to lose it.

"You and I need to have a little chat in my office Mr. Newton. I suggest the rest of you go straight home and pray I don't call your parents."

As the boys left quickly, not sparing one glance for their buddy, Edward came up to me. Taking my arm, he pulls me aside. Taking off his glasses, he eyed me.

"Are you hurt." His voice was different somehow. It held back something. A darkness around his eyes made him look half insane.

"I'm okay." I said softly.

"Tell me the truth, damn it, Isabella. Did he hurt you?"

Feeling his anger, I rushed to calm him. Placing my hand on his arm, I assured him I was okay.

It took a few minutes, but he seemed to believe me that I was fine. Helping me into my truck, Edward told me to drive safely and that he would see me later.

As I drove out of the parking lot, looking into my rear-veiw mirror, I see him turn to Mike. Mike was pale as a ghost and Edward seemed to have shadows dancing all around him. Whatever was about to go down between them wasn't going to be nice.

As I turned the corner a shiver run down my spine. I had a feeling something bad was about to happen.

_**{Woods behind Forks High}**_

_***Epov***_

I had never in all my long, drawn out years ever felt an unholy rage as I did when seeing Mike Newton's hands on Isabella. To see her in the middle of that pack, it fucked with my head. I held back my need to watch body parts fly and to see blood spill to the ground.

"Mr. Masen, Come on, man. I said I was sorry. What's up with this bullshit hiking trip? We've gone like five miles." Newton whined.

And it hits me before I can stop it. I rush at him. I snarl and show my fangs. Being pissed and over it is never a good place for a vampire to end up. Even worse for the mother fucker who is on the receiving end of it.

"What the hell! What's wrong with your face? Fuck me!"

"You went too far this time, Mike."

"You have fangs!"

"No shit numb nuts!" I pretend to be shocked as I feel my fangs.

"What are you? Is this, like you know, a joke?"

"No. It's a nightmare, boy. Your nightmare. I've watched you for a long time fuck, snort and grunt your way through life. And I could have continued to ignore you like the worthless piece of horse shit you are. But you had to go and touch her."

_Mine._

"Her? Bella? She was asking.."

"Don't fucking say her name. You don't get to even think her name!"

My fist might have landed that punch to his gut a little harder than was healthy.

As Mike doubled over gasping for breath, I studied my hand to make sure I didn't have any Newton on me.

"I'll tell you what Mikey, I'm feeling generous today. I'll give you until the count of twenty. Starting.." I look down at my watch before looking back up.

"What? What are you talking about?" He says while panting like he'd run a 10k. I didn't hit him _that _hard. What a loser.

"Now."

At that point he starts freaking out.

"Twenty." I growl as I take off after my unworthy prey.

"No! Please no!" He screams like a little girl when I tap him on the shoulder and make the shooing motion letting him know he should be running now.

"People will wonder what happened to me. I'm the QB for Christ's sake!"

"Do you really think anyone is going to miss your pathetic ass?" I advance on him. Stalking only ups my excitement level. His fear is an elixir. The more they run, the more powerful the thirst.

"I'll never touch her again." He keeps backing away.

"Fucking right you'll never touch her again. That doesn't even concern me at this point. Because, you see, Newton," I say in a whispering voice, "I'm going to make it so that you never even think about her again. I'm a possessive fuck that way. what can I say?' I shrug.

I can see his small mind trying to work out a way. It really is embarrassing to watch as the hope fades in their eyes.

"You're a vampire, right? Make me a vampire..." He stutters over his words like the moron he is. "And.. I'll.. serve you."

This causes me a great deal of amusement. Laughing, I ask him, "Do I look stupid like you? There is no way in Hell I'm making you my bitch, Newton. The thing is.. once one vampire sires another vampire there's this whole 'You're responsible for them' shit in the fine print. Always being connected to them, them always linking to their host. It's this whole deal. And for me to have to put up with your annoying ass for all eternity? No. No fucking way. It's much easier this way." I advance closer, causing him to trip over a log.

I roll my eyes at his antics. "Sorry meat-head, you messed with the wrong girl."

My fangs drop down, my haze turns red and I rush at him.

Screaming, he tries to crawl backwards from me. "Please don't! God, someone help me!"

I grab him by his neck and push him up against a tree. I hear his heart beating too fast. He's about to have a heart attack. And tears now stream down his face.

"Mom! Dad! Someone. Help me."

Looking at him with disgust, I bare my fangs, "Die like a man." I say before ripping into his neck and tearing away his flesh. I drink until there is no more breath coming from him, no more feeble attempts at escape. I stop when the only sounds I hear are the wildlife around us and the slurping from me drinking him dry.

Looking around to make sure I am truly alone, I let his body drop to the forest floor for the time being.

While I am climbing a fifty foot monster of a tree, I think about the craziness of life. How life can change in the blink of an eye or how centuries can go by without so much as a stir of joy. I had waited over seven hundred years for mine, I would be damned if I let some small town dickhead take it away.

I looked down below where the body of Mike Newton lay cold and pale on the dark forest floor. Reaching up I pulled down a few vines that hang long and thick between the trees. Looking back down, I smile.

_**{Hunters Pov}**_

After I had tracked a large buck for a mile, I came upon it. But something pale in the fading twilight caught my eye. As soon as I saw the boy my stomach and knees both gave out at the same time. I fell hard to the cold ground and emptied my stomach of the fine dinner my wife, Susan, had made.

Taking a deep breath after there was nothing more to throw up, I look at the victim. "Jesus. Mary Mother of God."

A boy, blond haired, was bloody and naked hanging between to huge trees at least thirty feet above the ground. Vines were wrapped around his bruised

and beaten body. He was arranged in the shape of a human X and the word 'Coward' carved across his chest. I swallowed more bile and reached -with shaking hands- for my cell phone. The buck long forgotten.

It rang twice before he picked up.

"Chief, it's Sam. You have to, fuck Charlie, you need to see this. There's been a murder."

**…**

_**~Bpov~**_

One minute I was dreaming about his mouth on mine. A twisting of lips, tongues and teeth and then I was jerking awake in my bed. My heart pounding, my eyes burning with some unknown emotion. Then I see movement in front of my window. A shadow passing inside.

My dark angel.

"Edward?" My voice hardly even a whisper, goes out to him.

He rushes to my bedside. He kneels down. I smell the night air on him mixed with his natural scent. My body warms for him.

"Shhh." He says as he presses a finger against my lips. Lips that open for him. "You're mine."

His hand moves down from my lips, past my neck to palm my breast. His thumb brushes against it, circling it, causing the nipple to harden. He then moves down my belly while keeping me locked in his dark gaze. He fingers the top of my lace boy shorts before yanking them away from my body. Pressing two fingers into me, his eyes close for a moment.

"Edward." I reach for him. Needing to ground myself. I need to know he's really here with me.

Pushing me to lie back, he is suddenly looming over me. He kisses my temple, my forehead and then bites my bottom lip before growling into my ear. "Open for me, my pet. Let me inside."

I watch as he sheds his clothes and takes me there in my bed while all the world sleeps on. It's a pulling/pushing that has us fitting together in a way that makes me feel like I am flying.

"Isabella," His voice is deeper and rough. "Mine. My Isabella." He pushes my legs higher, opening me all the way to him. Our bodies are as twined as they could get. I feel his fangs at my throat.

I want him to do it. I want to feel them sink into me as he fills me.

"I'm yours. Take me. Take it all."

Edward pulls back as my orgasm hits so hard that the world spins before my eyes. Stars and moon and clouds surround us. We're flying over an ocean of darkness. Moving together, I look into his eyes. He is the most beautiful thing I've ever known.

With a wickedly dark smile he says, "Yes. You are."

That night I sleep in the arms of my vampire. I slept soundly. Having no clue to the hell that was about to break loose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Pokes head out* Hello my beautiful readers! Long Author note starts now:**

**Took me a while longer than I wanted to get this next chapter to you. But when family members need you, what can you do? Real Life doesn't seem to care about our Vampire Teacher =/ I want to thank you all for sticking with me and for the well wishes for my mom. Thanks for being understanding & kick ass. I love you dearly for the support.**

**Now, onto something I was asked about a few times. There's been a few FF Authors who seem to be publishing their Fan fiction work. I've been asked how I feel about this. I think, in my humble opinion, that it's rubbish.**

**I do support ORIGINAL Fiction writers. 'Cause here's the thing- If you have a fan fiction story about for example, ExB, its up for free, right? For everyone to enjoy. SM let us all play with HER world. So we can't bitch and moan about it being free. Then let's say your fic gets popular. I'm talking lots of tweets about it, bloggers do their blog thing about it, it gets many hits and tons of followers. You're happy. That's great! Your ego goes bat shit- not so great. But to then pull said FREE story only to repost it NOT so free.. See where I'm going with this? **

**I don't know lovely readers. Just my two cents here- but I would rather know that my work, my following wasn't based off of a NYT best selling Author's(SM) characters. That I didn't use that book series as my stepping stone. It would be pretty easy for a lot of fellow FF Writers to pull down their work and try to make a fast buck off of us all. But most don't. And those who don't, I say thank you for having the guts to not take the easy way. How to say thank you to your readers who stood by and reviewed every chapter? Well, it ain't by charging them an arm and a leg for something that was originally free, that's for sure! IMHO**

**Reminds me I need to go read Tara Sue Me's "The Dominant" again. Now that's a great BDSM story! **

**Anyway, I hope I didn't make anyone mad with my thoughts. Rant over now. Moving on =) Join me next time? Much love to you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**We all know that I don't own the Twilight Saga. I just own this story. Thanks to SMeyer for allowing us all to play in her world. Let's hope that she doesn't pull the plug on us. **

**Song: "Pumped Up Kicks" Foster The People **

* * *

><p><strong>~*The Student*~<strong>

**~Bpov~**

Edward was gone long before the early light of morning crept into my small room. But the bed remained saturated with his scent, and I could still feel the kiss goodbye he had given me before he left.

I lay there in the early gray light of another new day thinking about how he had treated me differently last night. Almost as if I were made of glass.

I smile as I think about the way he has kissed me, adored my body with his mouth and tongue, and then held me as I slept. You wouldn't think one could sleep so soundly in the arms of a vampire, you'd be surprised.

With Edward I felt .. Safe. An oddity, I know. My brain knew the score, knew how dangerous this whole situation was. But for some reason, I couldn't make my heart feel anything but excitement, lust and cared for when he was near.

Clearly I was going mad.

**-X-**

As I pour myself a bowl of cereal, the front door opens and in walks Charlie.

I can't help but frown as I look him over. I hadn't even know he was gone.

"Are you just getting in from work?" I ask as I follow his slow movements through the kitchen and directly to the coffee pot.

All Charlie does is nod his head while staring the coffee pot down.

Taking my bowl to the table, I eye my father while he watches the coffee do its gurgle-gurgle-fizz-fizz thing. I can tell by the way his shoulders are curled inward that something was bothering him- more than just being tired.

"Long night?" I ask in the hopes that he will say something. Anything to give some clue.

"You could say that."

He remains turned from me. His head hung low, his arms gripping the counter as he waits.

Sitting my spoon down, I open my mouth to ask what's wrong but the ringing of his cell stops me before I can utter one word.

I watch as he carries on a conversation with someone, grunting out words, frowning and shaking his head while making his coffee, and then with a great sigh, walking up the stairs to his bedroom. Followed by the click of his door closing.

I don't see or hear from him as I leave for school.

**{Forks High}**

Making my way across the parking lot of school and then into the building was a bit like being in the Twilight Zone. Everyone seemed quiet and on edge. A lot of the cutting of eyes to the left and right, whispers and sad expressions on the teachers faces, left me wondering if someone had stolen the school's mascot or something.

Maybe they canceled the fall carnival? This was Forks Washington for God's sake, what the hell else could be bumming the towns folk out so bad?

I reach up to open my locker, frowning as my ponytail gets pulled.

"Hey girly," Angela says with an upset look upon her face. Much the same expression as everyone else walking around here.

"Hey," I say back while digging through my bag. "What's the deal with everyone here today. It's like someone died." I give a slight laugh that falls flat.

Angela's eyebrows rise and her eyes widen. "Holy shit. You didn't hear?" She grabs my arm, squeezing hard.

I turn all my attention to her. Frowning, I shake my head. "Obviously not."

Looking around before leaning in, Angela whispers, "Mike Newton was murdered last night."

I feel all the blood drain from my face. It feels like the bottom of my stomach has hit the waxy floor below me. I look over Angela's shoulder to see Edward coming around the corner.

"No," I say, not realizing I had said it aloud until his eyes connect with mine.

He stops where he is as if he had heard me all the way across the hall. Like my voice had carried over all the other voices and noises. And then I realize that he probably has heard me just as clearly if I were standing in front of him. Damn vampire hearing!

Could he hear my heartbeat pounding like drum?

I remember the scene with Mike yesterday by my truck. I remember the feel of his nasty hands on me, the threats he made. And then there was Edward. Beautiful and angry. Demanding Mike come with him after seeing to my safety.

Oh God. He didn't do this. He couldn't have. Could he?

Breaking eye contact with him, I focus on Angela. With a shaky voice I manage to ask, "How do you know he was murdered and that it wasn't just an accident?"

"Mr. Peterson, a local hunter, came across him a few miles from the school. And if what I heard from my mom is correct, Mike was strung up between two huge trees in the middle of nowhere. They said he was naked and …" A shiver runs through Angela's willowy frame, "There were carvings. Like, made into his flesh. Mr. Peterson was pretty fucked up afterwards from what my mom told my dad."

"Hey, are you okay?" Angela puts a hand on my arm to steady me.

I hadn't realized I was shaking. It felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water down my back.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. It's just, I don't even know what to say. This is awful." I said quietly.

I grab a few of my books, throwing them into my bag carelessly. I felt like running away.

"I know. The whole thing is so sick." Angela pauses, tilting her head. "Shouldn't you know this before anyone else? After all, it's your dad that is the Chief of police. If anyone should know before the rest of us, you should."

"Yeah, well, Charlie isn't exactly chatty." I say as I shut my locker.

I feel sick thinking about what might have happened between Mike and Edward. _Because of me_, a small voice whispers in my mind. Is Mike Newton's death my fault?

"Yeah. I get that. Chief seems like a simple man of very few words. Wants some M&Ms?" Angela holds the small bag up for me before popping a few into her mouth.

"My mom forbids candy or chocolate of any kind in our house. So naturally I crave it even more. I have to get mine on the streets." She nods her head with a serious frown. "Eric and Ben keep me in supply when we're at school."

I look down to the colorful candy. Taking a green one, I bite down on the crunchy sweetness.

"Thanks. So what you're saying is Eric is your dealer?" I go for a smile but can't seem to pull it off.

Giving a small laugh, Angela pops another candy. "I pay him back well. Damn, if only my mother knew. She tries to keep me from rotting my body with a little sugar because '_We must keep a clean temple'," _Angela says in a voice just like her mom. _"_All the while my boyfriend gets me all the candy I want in exchange for BJs! It's totally wicked."

I feel my face heat up in a blush. Thankfully I'm saved from having to hear about Angela's sex life when Jessica Stanley comes down the hall wailing at the top of her lungs like the drama queen she is.

"I think I should at least be excused from any and all school-related functions and classes. Right? I was after all his girlfriend. And any bad grades I receive should be excused as well. On the count that I am heartbroken over my loss!"

Angela, shaking her head, looks over to me and roll her eyes. "Leave it to Jess to turn Mike's death into her own personal drama to get out of classes. That girl is a piece of work for sure."

Through the loud speaker Rosalie Hale's voice rolls over us all like something from a damn redneck porn video.

"_All students please report to the Gymnasium immediately. I repeat ALL students to the gymnasium. And remember, please, manners!" _

Angela and I look at one another before following our classmates to the gym.

I couldn't wait.

**+Epov+**

I pour myself a cup of the engine oil the staff calls coffee. Taking a sip of the bitter shit, I cringe and add more sugar to try and at least make it tolerable. I use the drink as my excuse to have my back turned to the other teachers as they offer up their own sad and idiotic words over the death of dumb-shit, aka Mike Newton. Maybe if I continue to drink this black toxic poison I won't have to join the conversation- thus showing all the fucks I don't give.

Rosalie walks up to make herself a cup of tea. I can sense she wants me to look at her. Hell, I can feel her eyes burning a hole into the side of my face. Not really, but it feels that way. I imagine this to be what the sun feels like.

She sighs to get my attention. Women make it too easy to read them.

_Don't look. Don't look. Do not make eye contact. It'll only mean you will have to speak to her.._

"Edward?"

Fuck.

"Rosalie. Not braving the coffee, I see." I go for small-talk. I should have known I was doomed.

"What's wrong with the coffee? Did I make it too strong?"

She made the coffee. Of course she made the coffe. The only talent, I'm sure, the woman has would be flat on her back. Or on her knees..

"Its great! Best coffee. Ever." I smile while lying through my fangs.

If I weren't already damned to the deepest pits of Hades with the whole blood-sucker-undead-killer of humans- thing, I sure as hell am now over that big-ass lie.

What I really wanted to say was, _'No Rose, your coffee sucks like a black hole of despair just like your personality.'_ But with her standing there all butt-hurt because of our cancelled evening, looking like something from a sad and cheesy Disney movie, I never stood a chance.

"I hope you're feeling better today. Last night when you called to say you couldn't come to dinner you sounded just awful. Are you okay now?" She places her hand on my arm.

"I'm still a little weak. It must have been something I ate.." _Or someone._

"Well, anytime you want to cash in that rain check just let me know."

Oh she's a little eager beaver.

"You bet. Thanks" Not on your life Malibu Barbie!

I watch Rose as she sways her way out of the room. Sighing because I still can't help but think she'd make a very tasty snack, at least.

**~Bpov~**

As Angela and I file in behind our classmates into the gym, I notice all the teachers, some parents and even a few of Forks Police are gathered at the front of the room on a large stage that is normally only used when announcements are made.

As far as I know never have those announcements been because a student had been murdered.

As we take a seat, the principal begins a speech about 'our fallen classmate' and how no matter what we must rise above and show our support. He goes on to talk about the community banding together, and some other nonsense that I tune out as I search the room for Edward.

My search is interrupted when Jessica Stanley is lead away after she starts screaming and crying about being too young to lose her soul-mate. The fake fainting spell was a little over the top if you ask me, but I have to commend her on the fat purple tears she had streaming down her pale face. Very believable.

Rosalie Hale gets up to say a few words. I automatically visualize what it would be like to slam dunk her head through one of the basketball nets on either side of the gymnasium. I imagine her head to be just as full of air as a basketball. Then I remind myself who it was that Edward was with last night. Who was the girl he was deep inside as he came..

I'm awful. Truly awful to be thinking such things when Mike Newton has been killed- possibly because of me and my attachment to a hot vampire with a twisted soul.

And they say high school is the best time of your life. Ha! Whoever said that clearly never had a vampire lover hell-bent on killing.. Everything in his path.

"I know this is a trying time for us all. I also know that our fall break is coming up in a few days. With that said, I hope every single one of our students will show their support for the Newton family by wearing the black arm bands we have set up at tables around the room. Also, those of you who have your parents and guardians' go-ahead, Chief Swan and a few of Forks' finest would like to ask a few questions. So please answer any of their questions and be respectful. Thank you.

Now please join me in a moment of silence in memory of Michael Newton."

As the room of people bows their heads, a quiet hangs thick in the air, I lock gazes with Edward who stands against the wall at the back of the room near an exit.

His eyes flash as they connect with mine. I feel fire and ice rush through my body. He looks like a hungry animal. There's a teasing glint to his gaze. Danger. And then he smiles and winks at me before lowering his head.

I feel fear but also desire. I want to be near him. Not just because I need to know what part he played in all this, but a bigger part or me, a darker part, just wants him and all the danger he brings.

**-X-**

"Bella."

I turn away from my conversation with Angela to see Charlie making his way towards me.

"I'll see you later, B." Angela says as she leaves with her parents.

'Dad," I rush into my father's arms. Not caring that we're in a room filled with my classmates and teachers. I suddenly feel very scared.

"Hey now. It's okay Bells. I promise everything is going to be okay." Charlie runs his hand up and down my back in a soothing motion. Such a fatherly thing to do that it makes hot tears sting behind my eyes.

"Listen, Bella. I want you to do me a favor. Okay?"

I nod my head, not trusting my voice to hold.

"I want you to answer all of Mark's question as best as you can." Charlie says as he motions Mark over.

"Why can't you just do it?" I ask.

"Because with me being your dad.. I just think Mark should be the one to ask. I have to speak with a few of the teachers as well. Just tell him anything at all you think could be helpful. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure." I shrug.

Why not. Answer some questions. Right. Not worried at all over this.. Not over the fact that my vampire lover is probably the killer they're looking for. I'll just keep that little piece of info to myself.

"Hey Bella." Mark says with a smile.

I try to smile back but fail miserably. I really want to hide away.

"Why don't we head over here so we can sit down." He says as he moves towards the bleachers.

Once we're seated, Mark pulls out a pad and pen. Does he think I'm going to be a wealth of knowledge? I start getting nervous thinking about how much I do have to keep secret. And half of that I'm not even sure if I really know!

I was starting to sweat.

"I won't keep you too long. I promise. I just wanted to get your story."

"My story?" I ask with a frown.

"A few of Mike's buddies say one of his last interaction in school was with you. Something about the parking lot."

Those fucktards!

"Um, Mike and his friends were messing around. That's all."

Mark eyebrow raises. "Messing around?"

"Yeah. Mike got a little … aggressive. But nothing came of it."

"Because one of your teachers stepped in. Is that correct?"

Play it cool, Bella. Play it cool. Don't let him know how much you're freaking out right now.

"Um," I look around the room, hoping to buy some time to think of what to say. And of course my eyes lock with Edward's again. I know the second he feels my fear. His eyes darken, his nostrils flare, and his eyes cut to Mark.

Shit. Shit. Shiiiiit! Last thing I need is for old Mark here to end up as one more dead guy. I don't need another death added to my already overwhelming guilt.

So I laugh. Which made Mark look at me like I had two heads.

"Mr. Masen just made sure that Mike and the other guys weren't bothering me. That's all."

"And were they? Bothering you, I mean." He paused in his writing to look up. "Bella?"

"Mike just got a little too forceful, Mr. Masen saw this and he put a stop to it. The end."

"How forceful did Mr. Newton get? Look, I can't figure out much here with only half the story. I need to know if Mike was less than the honorable son and student that his friends and family keep insisting he was."

I blew out a breath and went for it. Might as well lay it all out there.

"Mike was a pig. He liked to think he was some kind of stud but truthfully, he had about as much game as Mr. Gibson over there."

Mark and I both looked to Mr. Gibson who, at Ninety-three, looked kind of like the old turtle from Kung Fu Panda.

Mark's lip twitch before he turns serious again.

"Did he hurt you Bella?"

I look to where Edward had been moments ago to find him gone. That had me a little worried.

"No. He didn't get a chance to. Do I think he would have if Edward hadn't stopped it? Yes, I do."

Mark studies my face for a few seconds before nodding his head. "Okay. Thank you for telling me. But Bella, your father isn't going to be happy that you didn't tell him about this. Just be prepared for his questions next. And if you think of anything else, just let us know."

I watch Mark as he stands, crosses the room and moves on to another person.

And still, no Edward around anywhere.

**-X-**

Making my way out of the girls' bathroom, I run right into Jessica Stanley.

"Move it, freak." She snaps.

Saying nothing, I proceed to wash my hands as fast as I can. I knew if she said another thing I would end up going off on her.

"Would it kill you to be nice to me? I mean, like, you don't understand what it's like to lose your boyfriend. The love of my life is gone. Like, forever."

At that point I had had just about enough. Spinning around, I pin Jessica with a hard look.

"For fucks sake, Jess, get over yourself! Mike was your fuck buddy and nothing more. We all knew it. So stop acting like you guys had some deep love that was tragically cut short. You're just using his death as an excuse to add more drama and attention to your pathetic life. It's sad. Grow up."

I didn't take a breath until I was outside the school. I had to admit I felt a little better.

I look up to see most of the cars that had filled the parking lot were now gone. Including my dad's. I must have been in the restroom longer than I thought. I felt relief that being alone with my thoughts was close at hand.

"He's evil, you know?"

I jump as the soft voice is spoken to my right. God, but my nerves were shot to hell.

Alice Brandon, sitting at the base of a huge pine tree near the edge of the parking lot. She's holding on to a bright red apple.

"Who is?" I ask knowing I wouldn't like her answer.

Looking up to the clouds in the sky, she says, "Your beau."

"My what? I don't have.." I take a deep breath, trying in vain to calm myself "You're mistaken." Ignoring the weird vibe she gives me whenever she is near, I go for a bored look. Who the hell says beau anyway?

Her eyes flash back to mine, causing a chill run over me as those clear blue eyes seem to look right through me.

"I'm not wrong. You all think I'm crazy," She says as she twirls the apple between her small hands. "I know what's said behind my back. The looks and laughter. The whole school thinks I'm a nut job. But I see things. I see the shadows that dance around the corrupt. And those shadows, when Mr. Edward comes around," She licks her dry lips, a haunted look upon her face. "They hide from him." She nods her head before looking back up to the sky.

"Evil vs. good. The battle is coming. It's closer than you think. And it's going to get worse, Bella . Much worse before it gets better." Her eyes glaze over. "You will be the shift in that battle. What you do, how you handle this is what will change everything."

And with that Alice skips off towards Jasper who has pulled his dark blue van up near the curb.

I'm left staring after her like a fool.

Having had enough crazy for one day, I rush to my truck. I just wanted to be left alone. Who knew I'd crave the ripped seats and the smelly gasoline tinge that clung to the inside of that old truck. But it had become familiar to me. Like an old friend that I could depend on. A security blanket of sorts.

And that's when I tried to start the truck and got nothing from it. The engine wouldn't even turn over.

"Come on, baby. Please don't do this." I pleaded. For all the good it did me. "Reliable, my ass." I groan as my head hits the steering wheel with a dull thud.

Looking around, I see that there were only a few cars left in the parking lot. And I didn't know a single one of them. I wasn't about to go ask someone for a ride. I didn't want to have to answer questions. And Charlie and Mark had already left.

I reach for my cell phone, remembering it is exactly where I left it.. on my desk at home.

Great! A perfect end to this day.

I really didn't want to ask for a ride from someone I didn't know that well. Talk about awkward. That didn't leave me with many other options. I knew we didn't live too far from the school- just a few miles. I could walk home. Easy.

The clouds were thick but it wasn't raining. Yet. If I hurry..

With my mind made up, wanting to get home as soon as I could, I pull my bag over my shoulder, lock the truck up, and I start walking towards Charlie's house. Dumb move on my part. But I wasn't exactly thinking clearly.

And even though I knew -or suspecting- who had killed Mike, I was still afraid to walk home alone.

A light mist of rain began to fall as I am only a half mile into my walk. I grumble under my breath as I turn my ipod up. I knew walking with the music so loud was dangerous, but again, I wasn't thinking too clearly this day.

That must have been why I didn't see or hear Edward pull up along side me until he was able to reach out and touch me through his driver side window.

Jumping, I pull the ear buds out to stare at him with wide eyes.

**+Epov+**

"You shouldn't be out here alone. What if some wild beast came upon you?" I smirk as Bella pockets her music player with shaking hands.

I also note she had been walking on the wrong side of the road. My pet had a knack for danger, it seemed.

"I suspect you would just end up killing it." She says softly as she eyes me closely.

"As I've said before, I am what I am." I look in the rearview to make sure nothing is coming down the road.

"Get in. I'll drive you home."

I can tell she thinks about it before going around to the passenger side. This action, her unease and second-guessing around me has my teeth on edge.

"Thanks," She says as she closes the door. "My truck seems to be having a bad day."

Her eyes cut back to me, then to the road ahead. She's afraid.

I move closer to her, reaching across the console, I wrap a strand of her dark hair around my finger as it blows across her face from the open window.

"I take it you've heard," I say. I never was one to beat around the bush… Much.

"You did it, didn't you?" She looks away as she asks this.

"Did what?" I ask.

I watch as she twists her fingers in her lap. I can hear her heartbeat rising, pounding faster the longer we sit. Her scent is something so new to me. Like being hunger and lustful at the same time. I want to consume her in every way. The animal in me and the man in me are, for once, in agreement.

"You killed him." She says quietly, turning towards me with tears in her eyes.

"I kill a lot of people, pet. Care to narrow it down?" I say this in a distracted manner. Because her eyes are so deep and sorrowful in this moment that I find myself drowning in them. I feel things stirring within me. Things I have no use for.

I watch as she raises her chin, squaring her shoulders, straightening her back. Brave little thing that she is, she asks the one thing she clearly doesn't want to know.

"You killed Mike. And all those bikers at the bar that night."

Unable to lie to her, I nod my head once.

"Why! Why would you do that? How can human life mean so little to you?" She wipes at her fallen tears with anger.

With a sigh, I put the car in drive and head towards her home.

I can feel her eyes on me the whole way. I block her out until I can think about my reply to her questions.

Pulling up to the curb of her home, I notice her driveway is empty.

I turn the car off. Here in the quiet, with just the rain coming down harder, her heartbeat is so much closer and easier to hear. It pounds so hard that I can almost feel it. Feel her moving through the air around me.

"I am what I am." I hold back a snarl as I think about why I killed the boy. "He dared to touch what was mine. Same with those vile men you feel so sad for. They would have taken you had I not been there that night, Isabella. They would have shared you like a fresh kill among a pack of dogs. You would have been passed around like a tasty little joint."

She knows all this. She knows I saved her, damn it.

"How am I supposed to be okay with you killing people? How can I be anything but heartsick over this? How do I intertwine the man who made love to me all night long with the monster who hunts down and kills anyone he wants?" Her eyes flash with anger and confusion.

"What can I say here that could possibly sound okay to you? You want me to be remorseful over killing cute little college students and annoying jocks."

"How can you be so casual about taking a life?"

She pleads for understanding. An understanding I'm not sure she can find. An understanding I'm not sure I can bring to her.

"Because this is who I am! This is what nature made me." I pound my fist against my chest in frustration. "I am an evolved being who has, for the last seven centuries, lived this way. It is as much a part of my genetic make-up as your brown eyes are to you, Bella."

"There must be another way."

"What would you have me do? Feed to survive but afterwards wear all black, mope around quoting Edgar Allan Poe? Be the sorry, tearful vampire? That's not me. I can be so casual about this because I do not value life the same way you do, Isabella. A human life is nothing more than a flicker in time. A twinkle of a star and then it's over. I count decades like you count days."

I sigh as she wipes another tear away. She'll be the fucking death of me, for sure.

"But if it'll make you feel better, I'm willing to stick to killing only the bad guys. And I can try to be all emo about it after."

"This isn't a joke to me, Edward." She says in a scolding tone.

"I'm not laughing, _Isabella_." I give her the tone right back.

"But shouldn't it mean more to you? Life, because it truly is only a flicker in time, Shouldn't it hold more worth to you? Shouldn't you, above all others, view it as a beautiful thing?"

Her words, her sweet, innocent words, hold me still.

**~Bpov~**

Edward brushes his thumb across my cheek. Catching a teardrop. The touch is so tender that I feel my heart skip a beat. I just wanted to crawl into his arms and beg him to hold me.

His voice catches as words I would have never dreamed of hearing fall from his mouth. "You are the only thing I find beautiful in this world," He says quietly "You are the only thing, in all my years walking this earth, I have found redeeming about the human race."

His words flow over me as softly and warmly as the caress of his fingers to my skin and hair.

He watches me for a long while before saying anything else. And I can't seem to find my voice to ask any more questions.

A shadow crosses his handsome face. A look of complete resolve.

"To me, humans are cattle. Sheep for the hungry wolves to sate their bloodlust on. I'm sorry that you don't agree with me on this subject, Isabella. But this is how it has been, how it must be. Evolution made it so." He looks as if he were a million miles, a million lifetimes away. " I can't go back."

And who was I, Bella Swan: Human Extraordinaire, to stand against that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh dear. I'm sorry my lovely friends that this took me so long to update. Next chapter will have some flash backs in it of Edward's past. Anyone care to travel back in time to see just how our Darkward became a vampire? If anyone is still reading, hope that makes you excited! Lol**

**Thank you all from the bottom of my little heart for Reading & Reviewing. I didn't have time to reply back and I feel just awful about that. Just know I read every single one and adore them all- even the kind of harsh ones- I take those in and are mindful of advice. If I could, I would send you all hugs and sexy vampire/hot teachers of your very own! **

**The song choice is something I could so clearly hear Edward singing along to as he indulged in evil naughty things. ;) **

**Join me next time? Muah! **


End file.
